


Frozen Hearts: Dawn Treader

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Frozen Hearts Series [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archenland, Bonding, Canon Related, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Evil Kings, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Green Mist - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Movie: Dawn Treader, Non Canon Elements Later, Other, POV Third Person, Some Humor, Some Magical Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter has begun. Just as Aslan had told him, after another two years of waiting Cedric finds himself back in Narnia once more reunited with Caspian. This will chronicle their new relationship and hints at new beginnings for not only Cedric but the Pevensie's as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Painting On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> And I present to you the Dawn Treader finale! ^^ Unlike in my Prince Caspian story here there will be a heck of a lot more Caspian/Cedric moments with past mentions of Peter/Cedric as well of course. This is also a little bit longer compared to my first two series...actually maybe even longer then most stories I've written. 
> 
> This one though is by far my most favorite Narnia fanfiction and I hope you guys who liked my other parts enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Well enough of me rambling XD On with the show!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings (Just incase): I should note that I tried to keep this story PG-13 at the most like my other ones...but being unsure of some of the things that I included in it I rated it as mature for just in case matters. Might contain more sexual themes or references at the most. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Starts off as canon but grows into non canon events later on

Two years had flown by in nothing but a blur.

Cedric put his school shoulder bag on the floor slumped against the corner of the house. After they returned from Narnia the last time, he had no choice but to stay with Edmund and Lucy at their cousin’s home. He didn’t know why he agreed to live here of all places when he could be off to America with Peter, Susan, his mother and the Pevensie’s mother. From what Cedric’s mother wrote to him in her letters it sounded like a wondrous place. There was no fear of being sky-bombed at any given moment…it sounded peaceful.

And most of all he absolutely hated being treated like he was a burden to the Scrubs. All three of them had seeing as they were once kings, queens and a lord/protector in Narnia after all.

And then there was Caspian.

Since he came back from Narnia, Caspian was all Cedric ever seemed to dream about these days. He dreamt that they were rulers of Narnia together. Standing side by side just as he had done when he was married to Peter so long ago. Eustace Scrubb, the Scrubb’s only child, once found a drawing of Caspian in Cedric’s guest room and mocked him quite poorly.

Telling him he drew too much of a ‘fictional character’ and needed to get his mind sorted. I’ll leave you to imagine how Cedric reacted to those thoughts of Eustace.

He tried not to let their youngest cousin get under his skin but it was really quite hard to do.

Edmund was the worst of it.

The two males came back home another day with Lucy scolding them for trying to sneak their way into the armed forces and for forgetting about helping her with the groceries. “Come on Lu we said we were sorry,” Cedric said trying to fight back a sheepish grin when she glared at him. It really was cute when she’d tried scolding them.

“Hello Uncle Harold,” The youngest Pevensie member said in a weary tone seeing her uncle reading a newspaper in his arm chair. “Uncle Harold?” She asked again but the response was still the same. Cedric rolled his eyes muttering a sarcastic comment making Edmund snicker as they removed their jackets, placing them on the coat rack.

“Father!” A rather snobby looking boy who was none other than Eustace Scrubb, their ‘dear’ cousin standing on top of the staircase shouted suddenly. “Cedric and Edmund are saying bad things and making faces at you!”

“Why you good for nothing-!” Cedric snapped in a hiss, about ready to march up the stairs with Edmund bringing up the rear.

“Hold him down Ced and I’ll do the hitting!”

“Father they’re going to hit me!” Eustace cried out in panic. Before Cedric even managed to grab him by the front of his shirt, wanting so desperately to smack him, Lucy’s voice caught all three male’s attentions.

“Boys look! Susan wrote to us!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Cedric had forgotten about Eustace for just that moment, quickly going back down the stairs with Edmund looking at the letter held in Lucy’s hands. Peter had gone off back to Professor Kirk’s mansion apparently to study with him, trying to keep in touch with his siblings and Cedric as well.

XXX

The three were given not such good news entirely by reading the letter. Unfortunately, Susan had told them their mother and Cedric’s mother wanted her to write if the trio could stay in Cambridge for some more months.

“At least you two have your own rooms,” Edmund grumbled. “I’m stuck with mullet-mouth.”

Lucy gave a roll of her eyes. “Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on different adventures.”

“Yeah they’re the oldest and you and I are the youngest,” Edmund chagrined. “We don’t matter as much.”

Some hours later after dinner had ended the boys and Lucy found themselves in Cedric’s room. The Scrubb’s hadn’t really taken the time to make the guest bedrooms to ‘appealing’ to the trio but there was one thing Cedric taken a great liking to in his room: On the wall just hanging above his bed was a Narnian looking ship sailing across the great ocean. Sure it was a simple picture, but to Cedric, Edmund and Lucy it meant so much more to them. It reminded them of the days when they were in Narnia. Fighting off enemies, making new friends and allies. Oh how they wished they could go back there soon.

“You just want to go back and see Caspian again.” Lucy teased Cedric resulting in the older of the two’s face to flush just a bit followed by a sheepish grin.

Well she wasn’t wrong on that.

“Ohhh so that’s whose name I hear you moaning in your sleep at night.” Edmund decided to jump in making Lucy scold him and Cedric to burst out laughing, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"You three ninnys still going on about this imaginary world of yours?" Edmund shot him a glare before turning back to the painting and opening his mouth to speak.

"It isn't imaginary. Now would you be so kind as to leave? You're stinking up the place."

"Edmund!" Lucy whispered, elbowing him in the side.

“It’s a God awful painting anyway.” Cedric and Lucy both turned to him.

"It is not. It's beautiful. It reminds me of my friends and my home. The things that I love. This painting is extraordinary, sometimes it looks as if the sails are actually whipping in the wind, and the waves are actually moving..."

Eustace interrupted her scoffing at what she was saying making a snide little remark about her comment. Cedric made a move with his fist clenched firmly at his side, clenching his jaw. There was no way he was going to let this little brat insult them any longer. If Lucy wasn’t right on the spot, he and Edmund surely would’ve given him a piece of their minds alright.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund retorted, not looking at him.

"It's my house. I can do as I please. You're just guests. Ungrateful ones at that." Cedric snarled under his breath.

“You mean us? We’re the ungrateful ones? Listen you little punk we’ve been busting our arses keeping this place nice and tidy for you and your lazy parents. We’ve tried to keep our tempers in check but I swear if you say one more damned thing about either of us I’ll-.”

“Cedric look! The painting!”

Hearing the shocked tone of Lucy’s voice Cedric had whirled around and his eyes widened at what they were all seeing. The waves really WERE moving! Edmund whom had a firm hold on the front of Eustace’s shirt, had a big grin on his face as he winked over at Cedric who grinned just as big in return as did Lucy. The trio knew what was happening alright. It was the same, magical feeling they always felt before…

"What in the blazes is going on! If this is some sort of trick, I'll tell Alberta and Harold!" Eustace shrieked as Edmund finally released his hold onto him. All three of them ignored him just gazing upon the moving painting in awe when water started exploding out of it. Cedric called out to Lucy, ordering her to grab onto his hand as well as Edmund bracing themselves for what was going to happen very soon.

"I'll just smash the darned thing!" With that, Eustace shot forward, taking the painting off of the wall.

"Eustace no!" Lucy shouted, Edmund fought with him trying to get the painting out of his grasp. At this point the water was flooding the entire room. Its force was so strong that Eustace had to drop the painting on the floor trying to climb upon the highest thing he could find.

"What are you two doing? Stop this! Or I will call the British Consul!" Eustace cried out.

“Eustace will you just shut the hell up for once?!” Cedric called back in return. Soon, in just a mere matter of moments the Pevensie’s, Cedric and Eustace had found themselves plunged into the water that covered everything entirely. Cedric held his breath for as long as he possibly could while they all managed to somehow swim to the surface greeted by bright sunlight.

Lucy had been the first to submerge from the water, coughing and gasping. “Edmund! Cedric! We’re home, we’re back home!”

"In Narnia! Lucy, Cedric look!" Edmund shouted, pointing behind them, the Narnian ship from the painting was coming towards them. Just some feet away from him, Eustace could be seen flailing and struggling to keep himself above the water.

"What have you done! I want to go back to England!" Edmund laughed, as did Lucy before a strong wave took her under. Cedric re appeared from the water yet again, coughing and spluttering after being knocked over by a second strong wave of water. It was surprisingly warm much to their relief but he knew they had to get out of there and fast. The ship was advancing towards them faster and faster. His biggest fear was they would get run over by the large thing.

“Ed, Lucy, Eustace! Swim, just swim!” He managed to call out though he had to do so in between getting knocked over by another large wave. The four swam as fast as they possibly could though Edmund had to pull Eustace along because his hysterics were through the roof. Cedric could feel the water pouring into his throat. It stung alright. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe at first. Lucy had tried swimming in his direction, calling out his name and coaxing him to her. She knew he wasn’t the best swimmer out of all of them and that worried her greatly.

_Dammit. Maybe I should’ve let Susan coach me more after all_

Before he knew it someone had pulled him up to the surface of the water. Thinking it was Edmund or Lucy, he turned around to thank them. Thinking he was seeing things at first, due to the fact there was so much water in his eyes, he finally realized who it was that brought him up.

“Caspian?!” A smile broke on the other male’s face.

“Cedric! Long time no see huh?”

A little, hoarse laugh escaped from Cedric’s lips as he called out to his friends who were swimming away from the ship still. “Hey guys: Guys it’s alright! It’s only Caspian!” Edmund and Lucy had been attempting to fight off the man that had grabbed them, but stopped as they looked to see Cedric’s savior.

Another man had grabbed Eustace as well, and was grinning at the poor attempt of Eustace to get away.

"Let me go! I don't want to go! I want to go back to England!" Caspian laughed at the scene as he helped Cedric climb aboard along with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. Once they arrived, they were offered towels to dry themselves off.

“Now how in the world did you four get here?” He asked. Cedric gave him a puzzled look.

“Didn’t you call us?”

“Not this time.”

“Caspian!” The new king of Narnia turned and smiled brightly seeing Edmund and Lucy behind them. He laughed, clapping Edmund on the back and giving Lucy a one armed hug.

"I don't know why you three are back in Narnia, but I'm certainly glad that you are." He leaned in close to Cedric’s flushed face and whispered in his ear. “Especially you most of all.” Soon, Cedric felt warm lips placed upon his own which he happily returned the kiss. He had dreamt for so long about returning to Narnia…being with the ones he loved again. The crew members, Edmund and Lucy all chuckled at the scene making the two males finally pull away laughing sheepishly.

“You’ve no idea how much I missed you.” Cedric had said with a soft smile. Eustace’s complaining caught his attention before Caspian could speak, earning an amused smile on everyone’s face.

"What are you to do with me? Don't you dare try anything! Kidnapper!" Caspian’s smile widened.

"Kidnapping was it? I thought we saved you from drowning."

“Saved me? You forced me upon this forsaken ship! I will not stand for this! Take me home! Or I'll contact the-"

“British Council.” Edmund muttered making Lucy laugh. The British Council wouldn’t help Eustace here that was for certain. He turned to Rynelf, a member of the crew.

"Look after him, won't you?" Caspian whispered to him, eyeing the hysterical boy. Rynelf nodded, smiling at the young King.

XXX

Everything just felt so un real. Here they were. Back in Narnia once again. After he showed Edmund and Lucy where they would be staying, Caspian led Cedric to his cabin. He could see paintings of Peter, Susan and all five of them during the Golden Age. All of their old items could be seen as well. Susan’s bow and arrow, Lucy’s dagger and Cordial, Edmund’s flashlight and even Cedric’s crossbow that he used at the castle battle.

A golden plate of Aslan was hung up above the bed making him smile softly. How he missed that beautiful lion. Aslan had been like a father figure to the Pevensie’s and Cedric throughout their journeys.

“In time you’ll see him again. Aslan can’t bear to stay away from either you or Lucy for too long. You two have a special connection with him.” Caspian had told him, trying to brighten his mood which he had done so. After they had fitted into some new clothes, Caspian cupped Cedric’s face in his hands pecking him on the forehead. “I’ve missed you my love.” He spoke making Cedric chuckle.

“As I to you. It wasn’t the same in England after leaving Narnia…I’ve had many dreams about you.”

“Oh you have?” A grin spread across Caspian’s face, leaning in close to a grinning Cedric whom placed both hands on the table’s edges as Caspian kissed his throat and neck areas. “Might I ask as to what dreams you’ve been having about me?”

“Ahem.”

Looking over in shock, Cedric’s face flushed again while Caspian looked embarrassed seeing Edmund and Lucy were still in the room. “Oh don’t mind us,” Edmund began in a sarcastic tone trying to fight back a laugh. “Just carry on with your bedroom talk.”

The two older males laughed in a sheepish manner.

It really was just like the good old days Cedric had realized. Who knows what adventures they’ll have this time.

 

 

 


	2. Reunions

Having never been on a ship before it took Cedric quite some getting used to but he had managed eventually. The cool salt water air slapped at his face as he looked down into the waters below, chuckling when he saw what looked like mer creatures leaping out of the water gracefully waving at him.

_Narnia you never fail to amaze me with your beauty!_

After some moments later he, Edmund and Lucy had been called back in to Caspian’s study. The trio were reunited with Reepicheep the Mouse who was perched atop Cedric’s shoulder.

“It’s been far too long, Reepicheep! How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been quite well my young lord, quite well. And yourself?”

“Alright I suppose. We all really missed you.”

The warrior mouse looked taken aback at first not used at all to being talked in such a formal manner but tried to keep his composure none the less despite how flustered he was.

“I-I have missed you as well then.” He had said finally turning around jumping from Cedric’s shoulder and on top of the desk where he normally was for meetings.

“Since you had left, the giants of the North surrendered unconditionally,” Caspian exclaimed tapping his index finger on the northern part of the map. “And we defeated the Calmorene army driving them back. Narnia has been at peace for years.”

“Peace?” Edmund asked.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t fallen for another person while on your journeys have you?” Lucy asked in a teasing tone earning a small grin from Caspian. “Hope you hadn’t forgotten about Cedric now.”

“I’m afraid your friend is quite unforgettable my queen.”

The older male turned to wink at him, earning a small chuckle from Cedric though he had to admit it made him feel good knowing Caspian thought about him while he was away. Edmund nudged Cedric in a playful manner. “You see. We told you he didn’t forget about you.” But they all quickly gathered themselves again. “So what’s this voyage all about, Caspian?” He asked.

“Yeah if Narnia is so peaceful now why are we needed?” Cedric also chimed in.

"Well while my Uncle Miraz was in power, he sent away seven of my father's closest friends and supporters. I suppose he assumed that they were a threat to his throne. He sent them to explore the Eastern Seas, but they never returned. Their names were the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and the Lord Rhoop. Long ago, I swore to myself that if I would ever be named King, that I would make it my goal to find these Lords and know what has happened to them. I will bring back any with me that I find alive."

“That’s awful.” Lucy said softly. “Those poor men…”

“And what about the Lone Islands?” Cedric asked, nodding towards the map on the table. “What lies there?”

“Uncharted islands,” a crew member by the name of Dririan had said. He looked at each one of them as he spoke. “Tales of sea serpants and other myths…a dangerous place to venture.”

The other male flinched at the mentioning of sea serpent. His mother had often told him stories when he was but a child of those dangerous beasts that were said to lurk deep in the great ocean depths. Oh how they used to give him nightmares.

This wasn’t going to be like their other adventures in Narnia.

That much was certain.

“Pardon my majesties!”

A crew member rushed in with a concerned look on his face. “That young man from earlier is going into hysterics again I’m afraid; he’s vomiting all over the ship.”

Cedric couldn’t help but exchange eye rolls with Edmund. “I swear he’s such a little wimp. Are you guys sure he shares your same blood?”

“I’m afraid so,” Edmund sighed wearily. “I’ll go check on the little prat.”

“Be nice to him Edmund!” Lucy warned him. “It’s only his first time here after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

After Edmund had grudgingly run off with Lucy behind to keep an eye on Eustace, Cedric turned to grin at Caspian. “Thank Aslan I have no blood relations with him eh?”

Caspian laughed at that, playfully shoving his shoulder. “Oh come now he can’t be that bad…”

“You have no idea!” Cedric groaned in annoyance just thinking about the days Eustace had tormented him. “When I was living with Edmund and Lucy for a few months, he was the most irritating little…well you get the point. It was a bloody nightmare.”

“You’re worried about him though aren’t you?”

Cedric had to admit he was perhaps a little concerned for Eustace. He had never been to a place like Narnia before after all and it could be quite overwhelming when you first arrived. Hell he himself was even perhaps a little nervous when he first stumbled through that wardrobe years ago with Peter and his siblings.

“Thank Aslan we’re back though,” he said in a quiet tone looking out into the ocean. “I’ve truly missed it here so much. It’s only been three years at the most but I still kept my faith in Aslan. I’m happy we’ve returned. Sure, England was my birth place but I’ve considered Narnia my real home.” There was a look that could be read easily on Cedric’s face that he didn’t have many fond memories of England.

“I take it you don’t like it in England?” He had to chuckle at Caspian’s mispronunciation of it.

“No it’s not that. Sure it’s a decent place I suppose but my stomach churns at the thought of leaving Narnia again…and I fear this time it may be…” He trailed off the last part thinking Caspian knew what he was referring to. Once he was done on this journey there was no guarantee he’d ever come back or see Caspian and the others again. The thought tugged at his heart too much so he tried to enjoy every minute he was here. “Sometimes, I just wish I could live here with you instead.”

“You’re not the only one who feels that way.” Caspian told him placing his lips again upon Cedric’s. Caspian had almost forgotten how Cedric’s lips tasted. The last time they had done this was once back at the How before the old Hag, Nikabrik the dwarf and the werewolf almost brought the White Witch to life. The second time was after the return of the battle at the castle and the third was when Cedric had to leave for home once again. Caspian wanted to cherish whatever time they had with each other. It was only a matter of time before Cedric may have to leave him yet again. “Now then,” Caspian whispered in his ear after pulling away grinning mischievously at his love. “Tell me about those dreams of yours…and I’ll make them into a reality.” All Cedric could do was laugh as he let Caspian pick him up and pin him to the table.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eustace...I had a lot of fun actually writing or including in his parts XD Although he was a brat at first he actually grew to be a favorite character of mine in the end. I also finally got around to reading Dawn Treader after the others and have to say it was an excellent read. Now all I have to do is stop procrastinating and read Silver Chair next ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy readings! <3


	3. The Slave Traders

Although it wasn’t quite needed Caspian noticed Cedric, Edmund and Lucy were helping around on the ship as much as they could do. He was pleased to see as well that they were getting along well with the other crew members. Lucy was the one patching up clothes that needed to be sewn, Cedric handed out the meal rations and Edmund cleaned the decks up.

Eustace however was…well he was a very different story to say the least. He complained left and right at every chance he got. Caspian could sense Cedric was trying at least to be more reasonable with him but it seemed no matter what he or the Pevensie children did he would brush off their help.

Before he could give Eustace a good scolding a voice called above from the crow’s nest.

“Land ho!”

They had just now arrived at the first of the Lone Islands. After putting on their normal attire and grabbing swords just in case they were needed. The three males came to a conclusion that it’d be better to send a few of the crewmen to Felimath to look for food and other supplies while Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and Lucy looked around for any of the lords. While in their boats, Cedric noticed Drinian looking skeptical of Lucy carrying a sword but he simply grinned at him in response. “Oh don’t underestimate her sir. Lu’s quite the swordsman. Why, she even beat me in a duel once after the White Witch was defeated.”

“That’s because you’re too easy to beat in a duel.” Edmund joked making some of the crew, Caspian, Lucy and Reepicheep laugh at Cedric’s reddened face. They eventually arrived on the land, Eustace being the one to keep guard while they were in a strange area.

“Couldn’t this have waited until morning?” Eustace complained making Cedric sigh softly trying not to snap at him this time but Reepicheep spoke up instead.

“There is no honor in turning away from adventure lad!” The warrior mouse exclaimed, climbing up the steps keeping at a good pace with the others with Caspian and Cedric up in front of them.

“Listen,” Lucy spoke up. Noticing how eerily quiet everything was. Not a sound could be heard from the island. “Where is everyone?”

Cedric had a feeling in the pit of his stomach something wasn’t right. Sure they were all together but it didn’t ease his comfort entirely. “Reepicheep,” Caspian’s voice sounded snapping Cedric out of his thoughts. “Stay here with Drinian’s men and secure the place. If we don’t come back by dawn, send a search party.”

“Yes your majesty.”

He watched as the mouse scurried off back to Drinian and the others before rushing off as quietly as possible to keep up with Caspian. They proceeded to walk through what looked like an old cathedreal catching their attention. “Yeah. Looks like nobody’s in.” Eustace called out, though he was trying to cover for a family of six that from the looks of it were in hiding.

Cedric rolled his eyes. “Do you want to stand by and guard-something?”

“Oh yes-! Yes very logical er good idea old friend.”

The quartet give him one final weird look before finally going inside. It was old and dark from what they could tell. Although Cedric knew Lucy was capable of defending herself, he wanted to stick extra close to her just in case matters occurred. The only thing that was not covered in dust and spider webs was a lone book in the middle of the room. When they peered closer at it, Cedric stared with a quizzical expression as to why some names were crossed out in red.

“I don’t understand,” he spoke aloud looking over at the others. “This is a slave traders thing is it not?”

“Yes it is…” Caspian breathed out. He wasn’t liking this. Not liking this at all. Then at the next moment, rough looking men dressed in pirate attire jumped from the beams above them all. Cedric had called out to Lucy ordering her to stay right beside him as the small group compared to the large number of enemies closed in tight together. A shrill scream caught their attention and they turned with wide eyes to find Eustace being held against another man with a sword at his throat.

"Unless you want to hear the squirt squeal like a girl again, I'd say you drop your weapons."

"Eustace!" Edmund hissed and the next thing they knew, they were seized. Cedric struggled and thrashed against his attacker, but the other man was just too big for him to fight against.

“Will you stop squirming?!” The man shouted, nearly knocking the wind out of him by punching him right in the stomach. Caspian, Edmund and Lucy called out to Cedric in panic seeing him double over in pain coughing and spluttering as the man hoisted him back up against him. “Now learn your place boy or it’ll be worse for you.” He snarled.

“Those three-.” Another man gestured over to Cedric, Lucy and Eustace. “Take them to the markets. And those two-.” He nodded to Caspian and Edmund. “Take to the dungeons.”

Caspian shouted, trying to get out from the grasp. "You idiots, I am your king!"

"You are going to pay for that!" Edmund snapped.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you." The man who seemed to be in charge said. Cedric was still reeling from the rather harsh treatment he had already received, trying to keep his breaths slow and steady watching as Caspian and Edmund were dragged away in the other direction. He had tried to call out, tried to fight back but he knew it would be a foolish thing to even try.

XXX

When Cedric had finally woken, he was greeted to nothing but darkness all around him. He literally jumped to his feet when he heard the squeaking of mice at his feet, chest heaving up and down with panic as they scurried around trying to find some food crumbs lying about on the cobblestone floor. He could feel a throbbing pain in his head, his ribs felt as if someone kicked them with steel toed boots. His lip cut open probably from a punch no doubt. Behind him, he could hear Lucy sniffling quietly, as he slowly crawled over to comfort her. “Lu…are you alright?” He managed to choke out in a whisper. “And Eustace: You still here?”

“I’m here Cedric.” The girl whispered as did Eustace.

Now Cedric really couldn’t blame him if he was to complain. The boy looked even more scared and frightened than ever. “Did they…did they do anything to you at all? Either of you?” Lucy shook her head ‘no’ as did Eustace. “You don’t feel as if they touched you anywhere that they shouldn’t? How are your-?”

“Cedric please we’re both fine,” Lucy spoke up after settling herself down and Eustace nodded again in a shaky manner. “The question is are YOU yourself alright?”

“Well I’ve had better days.” Cedric spoke trying to add a little light in his voice. “Sore as hell but I’ll live.”

Just as he said that, the door clinked open and one of the slave traders entered with a sickening smile on his face. “Time to be sold.”

 _This is really getting bloody old being tossed about like we’re some kind of rag dolls_ Cedric thought bitterly as he heard Eustace struggling weakly against his captor. Signs were then put around them as they awaited for their turn to be bidded on chained up with dozens of others. Then they were greeted with an unfortunate sight.

A man was chasing a carriage, which has been taking away a dozen of people. He was running after his wife that was being taken. One of the guards punched him in the face and he fell down. "Don't worry, I'll find you!" he cried, as his nine or ten year-old daughter and her aunt helped him on his feet.

The little girl cried out to her mother, wanting to run after her only to be held back by her aunt and father as they watched helplessly seeing the boat her mother was in vanish in an omnious green mist.

Cedric and Lucy looked around wearly hoping to see any sort of sign of Caspian or Edmund praying to Aslan that this nightmare would just end already.

“I give you sixty!”

“Eighty!”

“One hundred for the little lady!”

“One hundred fifty!”

The boss smiled, satisfied. "Any more offers? No? One fifty it is then- SOLD!"

A ‘sold’ sign was hung around Lucy’s neck. Cedric had tried to grab onto her hand but she was pushed quickly away from the podium and he was to be next. "Move! Come on!" the guard pushed Edmund and Caspian out of the cell and led them down to the field. When they got there, the guards made them sit next to a shaking Eustace and wait for "their turn". Caspian looked on with a worried expression seeing Cedric get treated so poorly. “Now you’re all in for a treat with this one you are,” the auctioneer began. “This fine young fellow here used to be betrothed to none other than High King Peter himself! He is worth especially of value!”

This caused some of the buyers in the crowd to hoot and whistle in approval. A woman shouted that she’d pay one hundred for him. “I give you two hundred!” Another person shouted.

“Four hundred!”

“Five hundred and ten!”

“SIX HUNDRED!”

It seemed no one could beat six hundred for a rather wealthy looking fellow walked up to the podium spot grinning in delight. Once a sold sign was put around his neck, Cedric glowered at the man before him who licked his lips. “Oh yes you’ll do just fine. I’ve never had a personal ‘toy’ before. Should be interesting don’t you agree?” Before Cedric could cuss or do anything at all, the man placed his lips firmly against his. Feeling his tongue push past his lips, Cedric bit down on it as hard as he could making the man cry out in pain feeling the blood on his tongue as Cedric forcefully pushed him away. “You…You filthy mutt!” The man shouted, back handing the other male across the face leaving an instant bruise.

"I'll take him off your hands. –A strange tall man in a long cloak stepped forward. I'll take them all off your hands!"

Just before the other man could strike Cedric again, the strange man finally revealed itself to be none other than Drinian and Reepicheep making Cedric grin in approval. Then ten or fifteen other men dressed in cloaks turned out to be from the Dawn Treader as well! His eyes soon darted over to Caspian. There was a look in his eyes…a look he had never seen on him before. It was the angriest he had ever seen Caspian really.

Focusing his attention back on his buyer, but Caspian got to him first. His eyes widened seeing the young king beat and pummel the man with his sword. Slicing at his arms. His chest. His legs. Throwing in some punches and kicks to his ribs.

“You disgusting man! How dare you take advantage of an innocent person?! I shouldn’t let you live. Not by a long shot!”

“Caspian stop it!”

Cedric had called out as did several other crew members. Yes the man was horrible no question of that but he didn’t want to see him die. Caspian paid no heed however. He just kept attacking the defenseless man again and again. Blow for blow. Blood had started smearing on the man’s shirt and face.

Feeling the need to interfere, he ignored Edmund, Reepicheep and even Eustace calling out for him to stay away from the scene but he refused. Stepping in between the man and Caspian, he drew out his own sword not leaving his gaze off of Caspian while speaking to the sobbing mess of a man before them. “You surrender do you not?”

“I-I do. I do I surrender!”

With a simple nod, Cedric simply motioned the man to go which he wasted no time running the hell out of there. “You’re just going to let him leave?” Caspian asked in disbelief.

“He doesn’t deserve to die though you didn’t have to-.”

He was cut off when the young king picked him up in his arms, kissed him on the forehead pressing his own against Cedric’s. “I’m just glad you’re safe,” he spoke. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.”

“It’s not your fault. These men are awful they’re the ones who should be apologizing not you or us.”

It was then Cedric spotted one of the lords being led out by Edmund, Lucy and Eustace whom looked as if he could faint any moment. The man’s name was Lord Berne one of Caspian’s fathers supporters.

The crew outnumbered the slave traders and soon the last one fell down as the rest simply ran away. The citizens were also freed from their confined and cells and soon, everyone were on the field, cheering for their freedom fighters. They were walking to their boat to head back to the ship, with Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and Lucy in the first line.

"My lord!"

A man shouted from the crowd and approached them. It was the same man, which had been chasing the carriage not long ago.

"My wife was taken just this morning! Please take me with you! I've been on ships before, I'm a fine sailor!"

Caspian smiled and patted the man's shoulder. "Of course, you must."

They were almost boarding in the small boat, when Lord Berne came up to them with something in his hand. It was a sword, but a very old one-it was all covered in dried dirt and stalactite.

"My lord, this sword was given to me by the great Aslan."

Edmund looked at it, curiously. "This isn't a Narnian sword."

"It's from the Golden age. There are six more."

Caspian took the sword. "Thank you, Lord Bernes. And we will find, your lost citizens." He then turned around to Edmund, grinning as he tossed the sword over to the shocked teenager. “Hey Edmund! Take it.”

A little laugh sounded from Cedric as he grinned as well at Edmund’s reaction. “Well look who’s finally got their sword huh?”

 


	4. Coriakin's Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a scene in the beginning that contains an almost sexual assault attempt. Viewer discretion is advised.

Some days had passed since the events on the Lone Islands. They were quite wonderful days to be exact days Cedric would never forget nor Edmund or Lucy. Edmund had fancied the new sword Caspian gave him greatly, peeling off some coral that still refused to come off no matter how hard he scraped at it only to finally manage to get it off eventually.

Night had fallen fast.

After watching the beautiful sunset for a while before he headed off back to Caspian’s cabin, he stopped as soon as he entered the main corridor. You know that feeling you get as if someone’s in the same room even though you believe you’re alone? That’s exactly what Cedric was feeling now. The hairs on his arms began to stand straight up on end. Goosebumps danced along his arms as he rubbed at them, clenching his jaw firmly as he looked around with caution. _Come now don’t tell yourself you’re afraid of the dark now, Cedric. You’ve faced loads of scarier things than this. Man up!_

And so he did. Walking at a brisk pace, the young man tried to ignore any negative feelings when it happened.

Out of the darkness, someone grabbed him before he could even shout. Their hand placed firmly over his mouth like a suction cup followed by a dagger placed at his throat.

“Now now,” the voice crooned in his ear making him glare at the person in disgust. “Don’t struggle. Wouldn’t want to damage the king’s favorite ‘pet’ would we?”

Cedric growled at being referred to as Caspian’s ‘pet’ but nodded numbly behind the attacker’s hand so tempted to bite down on it as hard and painful as he could but knew ultimately that it wouldn’t do him any good what so ever. The man who he guessed was probably a crew member kept the knife still a few inches away from Cedric’s neck in a threatening manner. His chest rose up and down feeling cold lips on his skin, gritting his teeth as one hand proceeded to slide up his shirt.

Before the man could get any further, just as he was about to rip his shirt off someone had violently tugged him away from Cedric. After the shock finally seemed to go away for a moment or so he could see that it was Edmund whom had come to his aid. Cursing and beating the man’s face watching as the man ran off like a coward soon after.

“Yeah you better run!” Edmund snarled out. Sighing with relief, he rushed over to the other male with a deeply concerned expression. “He didn’t get far did he? I swear if he did-.”

“Ed relax,” Cedric managed to choke out after straightening himself up. “I’m fine. Just…Just didn’t expect that to happen is all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m positive.”

Sensing that Cedric wasn’t entirely alright like he claimed to be, the younger male didn’t want to pressure him so instead he simply nodded his head and patted the other’s shoulder leading him down the hall to the cabin. Cedric’s mind flashed back to the events before they had even met Caspian.

Back before he returned to Narnia the second time in the subway station.

After that one guy had bumped Peter forcing him to apologize, they then focused on going after Cedric next. It was a horrid experience. Although he acted like he was perfectly fine on the outside, he clearly wasn’t on the inside. If Peter hadn’t been there who knows what would’ve happened to him same for Edmund this time around.

Once Edmund had led him back to the cabin, a big grin crossed over Cedric’s face as he practically tackled the other male in a hug whispering in his ear. “Thank you for saving me Ed. Thank you.”

“O-Oh. Oh you’re welcome! Just be more careful next time alright?” Edmund whispered back, trying to keep his own grin from forming feeling quite pleased with himself that he saved his friend’s life again.

With a wave, Cedric went inside the cabin finally closing the door behind him.

Caspian had already been up waiting for him, sitting patiently reading a novel before putting it aside scooting over for the other male. “There you are. I asked Edmund if he would go looking for you. You said you would be here by ten o clock.”

“R-Right sorry. Eustace was getting seasick again so I went to check on him making sure he was doing alright.”

The other male was unsure of Cedric’s little story but didn’t want to pester him. With his head rested against Caspian’s chest looking up at him. He didn’t know how much time he had left with Caspian so he wanted every moment they had to count. “….Kiss me. Please.” Was all Cedric had said.

“You know if I do that we’ll just end up going further.” Caspian’s tone was joking resulting in a small grin to form on Cedric’s face.

“I do. That’s why I’m bringing it up in the first place.”

“Well then your request is granted.” Caspian spoke in a soft tone pressing his lips firmly yet gently against the others. He needed someone to help him shake those thoughts of what almost happened earlier away or at least try to forget about it. The sweet, gentle kiss quickly turned into something passionate. Caspian’s tongue entered Cedric’s mouth, allowing the other male to remove his shirt as he did Cedric’s in return.

Some hours later.

Caspian was stroking Cedric’s hair in a soothing manner, brushing the stray strands away from his beloved’s face pressing his bare chest against Cedric’s back wrapping an arm protectively around his waist pulling the covers further up their naked bodies.

“Sleep tight my dear one.” He whispered to Cedric’s sleeping form before finally blowing out the candle on the bedside table.

XXX

Cedric and Edmund had worked below decks with the others. Much to the king’s great shock he had discovered eventually that one of his own crew mates according to Edmund after the younger male and Lucy finally convinced him he needed to tell Caspian, had tried to assault him just some night’s ago.

Proper action was taken place of course.

One evening, while things had quieted down some, Caspian found Cedric leaning against the ship’s railing with a book in his hands. “What are you reading?” His voice startled the other at first, the book nearly falling out of his hands making Caspian chuckle at the other’s reaction.

“It’s uh, just an old Narnian book is all. Lucy and I were looking through some of them. This one’s got a few fairy tales in it. I’m a bit surprised that there are tales in this world just like back in our other one. Have you read any before?”

A smile graced over the other’s lips as he glanced down at it.

“Yes I have. My old professor Cornelius gave it to me some years ago. I never got a chance to read it though…my uncle wouldn’t allow anything of the ‘old’ Narnia mentioned at all.” His mind began to flashback of when he was a boy and his uncle scolding him for even discussing Aslan or things of talking animals. “I had only just received it a few days before I had to be on the run.” Cedric had said nothing but leaned closer resting his head on his shoulder. Caspian replied by wrapping his arms around him in return.

“I’m not sad if that’s what you’re implying,” Caspian began with a smile. “If I hadn’t left then I would have never met you or your friends. Nor would I have become king of the land I love.”

“Yes where would you be without me?” Cedric couldn’t help himself on that, giving Caspian his infamous grin making the older of the two laugh ruffling his hair.

Although he didn’t say anything, Caspian could sense something was troubling Cedric just a bit.

“What is it love?”

“Aslan…Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and I have been here for at least a month and yet we haven’t seen any sign of him yet.”

“I’m sure he’ll come. You know, like I said you and Lucy are very precious to him. Just give him some more time.”

“I’m not afraid of him not seeing us. It’s just I don’t know when we’ll have to go back to that-that place again.” Obviously ‘That Place’ referring to Cedric’s real home. England. From what Cedric had told him it sounded decent for the most part, but it was as if Cedric had felt ‘trapped’ there as he had put it once. No choice but to stay with the Scrubb family until he had enough to rent a place of his own. It felt cruel to Caspian in some ways as he pulled Cedric closer into him. _Must they leave every time they return? Make them fall in love with Narnia, have them build friendships and romances only to make them go back home after? That doesn’t feel right at all_ He could feel Cedric’s body shaking against his as he rubbed soothing circles up the other’s back whispering sweet nothing’s to him.

They had just formed a relationship the second time Cedric came back to Narnia and now this could be the third and final visit. It tugged at Caspian’s heart the thought of him leaving for the third time.

Sure he had managed without Cedric for two years…

But it would be heart breaking to see him leave yet again.

XXX

Drinian had called for Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and Lucy. Once they met up, Lucy noticed Cedric’s eyes were red and puffy making her ask in a concerned voice if he was doing alright. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” Caspian heard him utter. “I uh, my allergies are just kicking in is all. No need to worry.” Drinian could be seen peering out at the sea through a large telescope at an island that was only a few miles from where they were located.

It was the first of the two islands before Ramandu's. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Cedric took turns looking through the telescope with Cedric being the last.

“It looks uninhabitable.” He exclaimed. Drinian nodded in agreement after he handed the telescope back over to him.

"But it also seems as if it would be a good place for food. For us and for the Lord's if they passed by on their way to Ramandu's Island. Sire?" He looked to Caspian for an order of whether or not to land on the island.

"We'll go. Seems as if we will reach it by sunset so we will spend the night on shore, scower the island in the morning."

“Aye, captain.” Drinian said leaving them to let the rest of the crew know. The sun was just starting to set by the time they landed on the island. It really was quite a beautiful, quiet looking place much to Cedric’s approval. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about slave traders or what not here.

Birds could be heard chirping in the distance, they even managed to see a few. He wouldn’t have minded exploring the place a bit, Lucy had as well but being on an island they weren’t familiar with at all he knew it’d be best to stay with the crew. They would save the wandering around for morning. Stars blanketed the night sky when Cedric crawled in his blankets, pulling them up to his chin. Edmund and Eustace were both snoring in a rather loud, obnoxious tone beside him making his eyes twitch as he tried to ignore the sound. He glanced over briefly at Caspian’s sleeping form making him smile a little. He always did look peaceful while he slept yet looked alert as well like if anything were to happen he’d still be ready for it.

“This one. Let’s take him as well!” Cedric’s eyes shot open the minute he felt a hand cover his mouth muffling his screams as he was lifted up off of the ground. From the looks of it it seemed Lucy was also being dragged along unwillingly by whatever the hell it was. Both humans kicked and squirmed against their kidnapper’s tight grip when they were tossed in an unkind manner to the ground.

“What the bleeding hell was that all about?!” Cedric snapped loudly after helping Lucy up off her feet, already drawing out his sword at the invisible figures. “Who are you?!”

"Won't be needing that." The voice had said, ripping the sword out of his hand with ease doing the same with Lucy’s dagger tossing them near some bushes.

“Cedric what’s going on?” She spoke, trying not to show that she was a little afraid of the situation they were in as the duo turned around in circles. They were being surrounded by something that much they knew.

“Quiet!”

"What are you?" She asked, fearful.

"Were big, scary creatures!"

"Were really intimidating!"

"Yeah, if you could see us you would be really intimidated!"

“Well then why don’t you idiots show us your real forms already?” Cedric dared to speak out loud but that only caused the things to laugh or cackle mockingly at him.

“You don’t want to see what we truly are boy! We’re the most dangerous, frightening beasts in all of Narnia!”

“What do you want?” Lucy tried again, gripping onto Cedric’s hand the entire time.

"For you to do what we say!" Lucy crossed her arms. Cedric snorted.

These things were really starting to bug him now more than terrify him if not anything else.

“And what, pray tell will you do if we don’t?” He drawled.

“Death!!” The things shouted in unison. One of them finally dropped Lucy’s arm much to her relief but she just stared in puzzlement at them.

"Well we won't do you very much good dead now will we?” She asked, finally able to catch her breath.

"Fine! Then we'll just kill your friends!" Cedric and Lucy swallowed. The thought of anything happening to Caspian, Edmund, the crew and even Eustace…now THAT had terrified them. They wouldn’t dare let these creatures-whoever or whatever they may be- lay a finger on any more.

“What do you want us to do?”

“Enter the house of the Oppressor!”

“House? I don’t see anything.” Cedric rolled his eyes. “Come on Lucy, we don’t need our weapons to fight these jokers. Let’s just-.” Before he could say anymore a door had appeared out of nowhere startling him resulting the invisible things to laugh and laugh. He muttered a rather fowl word under his breath but proceeded to pull Lucy along with him inside.

"Beware the oppressor!"

He heard the voices call out when the door finally closed shut behind.

 


	5. Coriakin's Island Pt Two

Cedric had never quite seen anything like this before as he and Lucy finally entered the mansion fully. It was about the same size as old Professor Kirke’s mansion back home in Finchley but held a much more magical feel to it. They didn’t know who this so called ‘oppressor’ was but from the way those things talked he or she didn’t sound like a ‘great’ person. The two both decided to check the upstairs area first, not splitting up in case something were to happen. Edmund would never forgive Cedric if anything happened to his little sister after all. Lucy had discovered a large book of Incantations already looking through it while Cedric looked around at the other books in the room.

He didn’t pay any attention to what spell she was reading from when all of a sudden the room had grown quite cold making him shiver. “Lucy! What spell is…-.” His voice trailed off and his eyes widened greatly.

Snow!

Snow was all around them which the girl smiled sheepishly over at Cedric. “That,” he finished making him chuckle. “Are you sure that books safe to use Lu?” He asked, walking back over to her. Both failed to notice a strange green mist seeping out of the book after Lucy turned it to another page. “I kind of have a bad feeling about it.”

“I’m sure it’s harmless, Cedric. Let’s look at some more!”

“If you say so.” He shrugged one shoulder, looking over her shoulder when she landed on a peculiar looking one. Her mouth draped open when she saw a beauty spell which he shook his head. That was where he never quite understood people sometimes. Why did some feel the need to become ‘beautiful’? Lucy was by far a very pretty one in his opinion and yet, he sensed she had this desire to look like Susan as of late. Like she wanted to be Susan. He listened quietly though as she uttered the spell and in place of her reflection in the mirror was Susan’s. After thinking it over, he pretended he didn’t notice her ripping that page out of the book stuffing it in her pocket. “Oh. Now this one sounds more interesting.” He said, pointing out at a spell to make the unseen seen. “A spell to make the un seen, seen.”

XXX

Morning finally arrived much to Caspian’s displeasure as bright sunlight shined down onto his face. With a squint of his eyes, stretching his arms he stood up and called out Cedric and Lucy’s name. His heart began to pound against his chest when he received no answer from either of the two and spotted the large foot prints in the sand. He cursed out loud, trying not to think of the worst for his most precious person’s while shaking Edmund awake.

“Ed! Edmund wake up!”

Edmund shot up as fast as lightning though relaxed when he saw it was only his friend. “Oh! It’s just you, Caspian. You scared me.”

“We need to wake everyone. Cedric and Lucy are both gone.” Wasting no time, Edmund got up immediately trying to help Caspian wake the other crew members. Reepicheep and Drinian were the first two of course, the mouse sensed something was wrong since he slept during the night.

Caspian’s heart was racing a mile per minute as they all followed the large foot prints on the island. He couldn’t believe it. Cedric was in danger yet again! He knew it wasn’t his fault nor Aslan’s that this happened but he couldn’t help yet blame himself in some ways. Everyone was calling out for Cedric and Lucy, looking around for anything deemed suspicious. Edmund was the first to spot Cedric’s sword and Lucy’s dagger lying about on the ground.

“Cedric’s sword…”

“And Lucy’s dagger.”

The king picked up his beloved’s sword relieved to see no blood splatters on it or stains. _How were they able to protect themselves though? They’re ultimately defenseless!_ Just when he thought he was going to become sick at any moment, someone had grabbed his sword harshly from him making him whirl around in anger. He saw no one at all but his sword dangling in midair. The same happened to Edmund, Reepicheep and some others.

“What are you?” Caspian demanded. He stepped forward, not at all intimidated by the invisible things that seemed to surround them all. Edmund had just been hit by something he could not see, snarling in frustration wiping some blood that dripped from his busted lip.

"Were terrifying invisible beasts!" The thing yelled making Caspian shake his head in frustration.

“What have you done with my sister and friend?!” Edmund shouted. His hand still clenched around his sword that he had just gotten back finally.

"Calm down now! No need to get violent!"

“Where are they?!” Caspian yelled, kicking the things again making them cry out in pain.

"None of that! You better be nice to us, you have no idea what we are capable of! We will tear you apart! We will-" But during mid-sentence Caspian, Edmund and the crew finally saw what the so called ‘terrifying beasts’ were really like. They were dwarfs to be exact. With very large feet. Were they vicious? Not at all. They were standing on top of each other in separate groups all shouting intimidating things at the crew. Caspian was sure that if Cedric were here he’d crack some kind of joke about them and Lucy probably would’ve found them cute.

"-tear you apart with our claws!"

“Yeah, yeah, and rip your skin with our fangs!" The dwarf looking thing bared its teeth growling like some kind of fierce animal in which Caspian could not help but laugh finally at how ridiculous they looked.

"Will you squash us, with your fat bellies?" He asked in between laughs followed by the rest of the crew.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Edmund added, he had let his sword down, and was now laughing just as much as Caspian. The little men looked flustered now that they were finally revealed and ended up collapsing on the ground hopping all over the place around them.

After regaining his composure, Caspian cleared his throat speaking in a firm tone now. “Now where are they?” He knew there was no way Cedric nor Lucy would’ve been tricked into following them had they seen what they were really like. Like he thought before Cedric certainly would’ve said something sarcastic or joking towards them and Lucy would’ve been laughing right alongside him and Edmund calling the dwarf creatures adorable or something of the sort.

"Alright, calm down. They’re in the mansion!" Caspian looked around, not seeing any mansion.

"What mansion?" Edmund demanded of them. Just then, a large mansion had suddenly appeared in front of them all. The spell Cedric had read aloud had made it visible just as how the dwarfs became visible as well. “Ohhhh. That mansion.” Edmund finished, lowering his sword seeing as there was no more real threat. Then, the door began to open and out walked Cedric with Lucy right beside him both safe and sound. But they weren’t alone. Beside them was an elderly man with a grey beard dressed in a long, expensive looking robe with a sophisticated, educated look about him. ‘It’s the oppressor!’, Caspian and Edmund heard the dwarfs shout in panic trying to hop away from the man who wasn’t at all threatening mind you. Lucy rushed over to Edmund almost instantly nearly tackling her brother while Cedric did the same with Caspian. The older of the two kissed Cedric on the side of his head making the other laugh softly.

“You’re alright?” Caspian asked, cupping the left side of his face.

“Of course we’re alright.” Cedric said smiling. The man that had come out of the mansion with them had a smile but held an annoyed look seeing the dwarfs hopping around in panic. “This is professor Coriakin by the way.” He explained nodding to the man.

“It’s his island we’re on.” Lucy added, brushing herself of some dirt that lingered on her pants.

"That's what he thinks!" One of the hopping creatures shouted.

"Yeah! But he's really just a loony old man who didn't like us so he made us invisible!"

“Oh come now I have not wronged you. I merely made you invisible for your own protection."

"Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you."

"But you could have, if you'd wanted to!"

Having had quite enough of that Coriakin finally took some lint out of his pocket and threw it at the dwarfs who ran away in fright calling it ‘magic’. Cedric and Lucy looked at each other with curious expressions before looking back at the man before them. “What was that?” Lucy asked.

“Lint. But don’t tell them.” Coriakin spoke with a playful wink making them chuckle.

"What were those?" Eustace asked, coming from behind a rather large crew member, where he had been hiding. Caspian gave a roll of his eyes, putting one arm protectively around Cedric’s shoulders. He didn’t understand why or how anyone could be afraid of those things now after seeing them.

“Dufflepods.”

“Right of course silly me.” Eustace muttered sarcastically.

Coriakin had invited Caspian, Cedric, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace inside his mansion while the rest of the crew searched around for food and other supplies they would need. The room really was quite beautiful, filled with books upon books of spells and others.

“What did you mean when you made them invisible?” Lucy asked.

"It seems the easiest way to protect them from the evil."

“You mean the mist?” Edmund asked, thinking that was the only thing they had to be concerned about.

"I mean what lies behind the mist.” He explained. The small group finally arrived into a large room filled with countless of other books. There in the middle of the room was a map that even Eustace couldn’t help but marvel at. The pictures themselves were moving on it, showing an old battle between the Narnian’s and the White Witch.

“That really is quite beautiful!” Eustace spoke in awe but cleared his throat seeing Edmund, Cedric and Lucy grin at him. “I mean for a make believe map in a make believe world!”

"There is the source of your troubles" Coriakin pointed to an island in the very far away east. "Dark Island, the place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true."

Caspian and Cedric peered closer at it, giving the other weary looks thinking it was definitely something they had to be careful of taking in as much as they could from Coriakin.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world."

Cedric stood out. "How do we stop it?"

"You must break its spell."- He turned and pointed to Edmund's sword. "That sword you carry, there are six others."

Edmund looked at him "Have you seen them?"

 

"Yes."

 

Caspian lifted his eyes from the map "The six lords? They passed through here…Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." Coriakin stood on the map "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can the true magical power be released. But beware…" Coriakin looked at them all – "You are all about to be tested."

“Tested? Of what exactly?” Cedric asked. Coriakin looked at him to be more specific and Lucy as well.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He moved closer to the two making Lucy avert her gaze to the ground and Cedric stare at him with a quizzical expression. "Be strong. Do not fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." The magician eyed everyone in the room, every stiff expression. And with that, he wished them good luck watching as they headed out of his mansion. Cedric didn’t think he had any hidden desires or temptations. But, then again we all do on the inside.

We just don’t always realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of my favorite scenes in Dawn Treader and a favorite chapter that I've written ^^ The Dufflepods never fail to amuse me X3


	6. Bad Dreams

A storm had raged on for fourteen days and nights after they all left Coriakin’s island. The Dawn Treader had been tossed about like a pancake with winds gusting at an inhuman speed that Cedric had ever seen before. Unfortunately due to the weather and being outside on the ship too long he had begun to feel rather ill during those nights. He had wanted to be of some help to the others but with his current condition there was no way Caspian would allow him to work. Edmund worked below deck with the rowers while Lucy handed out food rations. Even Eustace had decided to be of some use much to everyone’s surprise.

Cedric was livid at Caspian’s request for him to rest up in bed. It took him, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, Drinian, Rhince and even Eustace to practically shove him in the room. Some days after he was gradually beginning to feel better compared to how he first felt, but Caspian still wanted him to rest just to be on the safe side.

Reepicheep, whom had been previously right inside the forecastle of the dragon’s mouth was snoring away in his hammock. For such a tiny mouse it amused Cedric in some ways at how loud he could really be.

“You guys think the worst of it is over?” He heard Edmund ask, laughing quietly at the sarcastic tone he held. Eustace and Reepicheep’s snoring had actually managed to drown out the raging storm outside.

“The snoring? I don’t know." Caspian joked back but grew serious again. "As Drinian said these are strange seas that even he himself had never seen before.”

“This doesn’t feel right at all,” Cedric spoke as well looking out at the waves that seemed to go higher and higher by the minute. “I feel like something or someone’s trying to stop us from reaching the island…I’ve never seen a storm like this.”

“Well, if there is I think they’ve succeeded.” Caspian said. “But we carry on: Let’s get some rest.”

Sleep had never sounded so good to Cedric like it did now. Unlike the other nights where he would be up coughing every hour it seemed, there were no such things tonight. His hammock swayed gently with the rocking of the ship. He tossed and turned however as strange half formed figures entered in his dreams.

Peter was in one of them. Treating him terribly for falling for Caspian in the end. Cedric had muttered his name subconsciously, begging pleading Peter to stop whatever he was doing to him or saying to him. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Please forgive me.”

_“Cedric…”_

Peter’s voice sounded so real as if he were just beside him. From his right, Caspian could be seen tossing and turning muttering things in his sleep. When he finally opened his eyes he could see what Edmund was seeing as well making his blood run cold.

There, hovering just above them all was a mist figure of the White Witch herself. She was speaking to Edmund. Beckoning him. “Edmund…Come. Come with me. Join me.”

“Cedric please come home,” Peter’s voice echoed as well. “I miss you. I need you…”

“Edmund!”

Turning sharply around, the two males noticed it was only Lucy standing beside Edmund’s hammock. “I can’t sleep.” She whispered, face looking quite pale. Whenever she was younger Cedric and Edmund would remember her coming into their room back at Professor Kirke’s mansion if she couldn’t sleep.

“Let me guess,” Cedric began softly seeing Caspian bolt right up after his dream looking at the other with a nervous expression. “Bad dreams?”

There was no reply from neither Edmund, Caspian nor Lucy until Edmund spoke up. Swallowing a lump in his throat. “Either that or we’re all going mad. Or something’s playing with our minds.”

“This is what Drinian had meant,” Caspian began. “About the sea playing tricks on us.”

“Somehow I don’t think it’s the sea.” Lucy exclaimed with a thoughtful frown. “Something else is at work here-a spell someone cast on us.”

All three males wondered just what kind of horrible dreams had plagued even the valiant queen. She was clearly nervous and frightened by whatever it was she had seen or heard. She almost seemed as if she were ashamed of herself. “It won’t. It can’t. We must have faith, Lucy.” Caspian told her which she smiled softly at his comforting words.

Cedric had offered Lucy his hammock while he joined Caspian in his. They all needed some sort of comfort for the night, as Cedric curled up beside the other male burying his face into his chest while they tried to block out the taunting voices hovering above them. Ignoring anything they might have seen until Drinian came in to wake them the next morning.

 

 

 


	7. Dragon Island

Drinian began calling out for everyone to get up as fast as they could. Reepicheep and Edmund were the only ones who felt refreshed from the looks of it whereas Caspian, Cedric, Eustace and Lucy couldn’t get much sleep that night. Cedric and Lucy had the worst of it with their nightmares: Caspian could feel the other male trembling by his side the entire while they had slept. The waves were no longer rolling or thrashing the ship about, it was a calm and very peaceful gorgeous morning with the sun blazing down on them all.

A few cheers broke out amongst many crew members. Why, even Eustace managed to muster up a smile of sorts though he quickly changed to his old self in a matter of seconds.

"Well, it is good to see sunlight again," Drinian said, striding up beside Caspian, "But we're still low on food and water, Your Majesty. This is uncharted sea – we have no idea if there's land anywhere near here."

“Have faith, good captain.” Lucy told him.

"With the greatest respect, My Queen, we cannot survive on faith alone. We need provisions."

“It’s not like we can just turn back now,” Cedric replied perhaps a little firmer than what he intended to sound. We should keep going and try to find something to land on.”

“Caspian?” Edmund asked, glancing over at the king.

Caspian was thinking over their options. He wasn’t about to turn back around after coming so far already. There was no way he would quit what he was doing. “We go on.” He had said simply. “We’ll continue East; Lord Cedric is right. We have to keep moving.”

There was nothing more they could do. He knew the Valiant Queen, the Just King and the young lord well enough that they had all the faith they needed to carry on with this journey. And although he himself didn’t have so much of that he relied on all three of them to keep himself and his crew going.

While everyone else was working their hardest, after coming out from below decks Eustace made sure his opinions were well heard to Caspian, his cousins and their friend. "Well, I must say, I rather thought we'd all be lying at the bottom of the ocean by now. Astounding, really, that this tub managed to stay afloat through all that mess. I do hope that you've all come around now and that we will be returning to civilization. You really ought to…"

“Land ho!” Reepicheep had called out, making Cedric grin at the scowl on Eustace’s face.

Sighs of utmost relief could be heard from all around the crew. There were a few disoriented grumbles but everyone was mostly relieved if not anything else. As they rode onward, Caspian couldn’t help but have a bad feeling creep in. What if it was all pointless? What if he had led them all on a wild goose chase for nothing? Seeming to have some sense of his fears, Cedric lightly touched his arm patting it reassuringly. That disintegrated the fear somewhat.

XXX

Cedric had been the first to ascend down into the crevice. He realized that whenever he went to Narnia his fear of heights seemed almost non-existent unlike when they were back home. Making sure his feet were planted safely on the ground, he sighed with relief finally letting go of the rope waiting for the other three to make their decent next.

“You’re really overcoming your fear of heights aren’t you?” Lucy asked him almost in a proud sounding tone smiling at him.

“Heh I suppose I am.”

“So does that mean if I go rock climbing again you’ll come with me?”

“Not a chance Ed.”

The Pevensie siblings and even Caspian laughed quietly at his remark while Edmund clapped his hand on his shoulder. For some reason, both he and Edmund had a strange feeling about this cave they were in. Cedric made a mental note to remember Coriakin’s warning about falling into temptation. What were they getting themselves into?

A flash of light quickly caught his attention as they arrived at what appeared to be a pool of golden water. There at the bottom was some sort of golden object making the other two males stare at each other. Eyes full of curiosity.

"What's that?" Caspian asked with and edge in his voice.

“We’ve no idea.” Edmund replied. Cedric’s eye twitched a little in annoyance when Caspian warned him to be careful around the water.

“I’m not a child, I know what I’m doing.” He muttered under his breath.

It looked to be in the shape of a human down on one knee. "Looks like some sort of gold statue." Cautiously, Edmund kneeled down and ripped a twig off of the cavern wall. Motioning Cedric to move over a bit he slowly pushed the twig towards the water. To their astonishment, the twig was actually turning into solid gold! With wide eyes, the young king quickly tossed it back into the water watching as it sank to the bottom beside the golden ‘statue’. Now it all made sense to them.

"Poor man!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You mean poor Lord," Edmund corrected her, catching sight of two more objects lying beside the unfortunate man.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian said gravely and hung his head. "We'll need his sword."

“So the water turned him into gold?” Cedric asked with a hint of panic in his voice, watching as Edmund slowly started retrieving the lost lord’s sword and handed it over to Caspian. He winced at the sight again backing away from the water this time. Just one wrong move and the same fate could’ve fallen onto him or any of them.

“Restimare must’ve tried to put everything into the water so he would be rich.” Caspian commented, though he sensed a new look in Edmund’s eyes. Cedric tried to drag him away from the water but he pushed him aside dipping a sea shell into it then dropping it quickly onto the ground. Just as with the stick, the sea shell to turn it into gold.

“Edmund what’s gotten into you?” Lucy asked but he pushed her away even as well.

“Don’t you guys see?” He asked, glancing over at his sister and friend with a mischevious glint in his eyes. “All three of us could be the most powerful person’s in the world: No one can tell us what to do or who to live with.” Lucy looked at her brother as if he had finally lost it while Cedric and Caspian shook their heads in disbelief.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian told him with a bite in his voice.

"Says who," Edmund retorted back. There was a bitter aura surrounding him and Cedric didn’t like it one bit.

“I do.”

"I'm not your subject." Edmund stood up on his feet, drawing out his sword making Lucy gasp and Cedric reach for his own blade sensing a fight coming.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian accused him. "To challenge me. You doubt my leadership!"

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund shot at him smiling slyly.

“You’re just a child!”

“And you’re a spineless sap!”

“Caspian you both need to stop this-.” Cedric snapped, trying to grab onto his shoulder but he was shoved roughly out of the way. Had Lucy not been right there he surely would’ve fallen into the pond. The two proceeded shouting horrible things at the other when a duel had broken out between them. Lucy and Cedric eventually got in the way, Cedric facing Caspian and Lucy facing her brother.

“Stop this! Both of you,” Lucy snapped first. While Cedric glared disapprovingly at both of them. “This is exactly what Coriakin warned us about. You’ve both fallen into the temptations. It’s be witching you.” Without another word she picked up Restimare’s sword and stormed out of the cave.

XXX

After the little incident between him and Edmund, they finally climbed back up out of where they previously were and Caspian found himself with a brooding Cedric in front of him. Guilt was clearly seen on his face as he lowered his head, like that of a child about to get a good scolding or tongue lashing.

“Cedric I know you must be angry at me…believe us we’re both very ashamed of how we acted.”

“Well you should be,” Cedric began his scolding crossing his arms over his chest. “What were you thinking? You were acting like…like children. No even children would know better than that.”

“But what was I to do? He pulled his blade on me first!” Caspian tried to reason with the other male. “Would you not have wanted me to just let him attack me like that?” He had done nothing wrong as far as he was concerned.

His eyes softening just a bit, Cedric sighed heavily when he noticed Edmund finally coming out of the cave, picked up a small rock and tossed it hitting the other in the arm. “Ow! Ced what was that for?!”

“Well you deserve it.” Lucy chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest. “You were being a jerk to Caspian it didn’t help the situation at all now did it?” With a deep breath, the younger sibling shoved her brother aside grinning faintly at him. “And that one is for shoving me!” She gave him no time for an apology as she briskly walked away purposely whipping her curls in his face. Cedric and Caspian both laughed at his stunned face, looking over at each other.

“….We still friends my king?” Cedric asked, smiling apologetically up at him.

Caspian simply nodded a ‘yes’, giving him a soft peck on the side of the head while they headed back to the rest of the crew with Edmund staying a few feet away from his sister not sure if he wanted to be hit yet again. A very small amount of food had been loaded when a thought crossed Lucy’s mind.

“Hang on. Where’s Eustace?”

“Probably off somewhere not helping to load these boats.” Reepicheep commented on the question. They were all beginning to wonder the same thing.

 _Oh great. More trouble, we just can’t catch a break can we?_ Cedric cursed in his mind. “Guys. I have a really bad feeling…”

“I’ll go find him.” Edmund spoke up first.

“We’ll go as well.” Cedric said, looking at him with an apologetic expression hoping to smooth over some of the rough waters from earlier. Although he had a strong dislike of Eustace it worried Cedric greatly the thought of something happening to him. Edmund simply nodded, motioning them to follow.


	8. Trouble On The Island

“Eustace!” Cedric called out followed by Caspian then Edmund as the trio ventured through the island trying to find the young man. He had been missing for some hours now and it was starting to worry Cedric greatly. Sure, Eustace wasn’t the best person around but the thought of something happening to him was agonizing. “Eustace!” Cedric tried again, sighing in frustration when there was no sign of him at all. “Damn,” he muttered out loud. “It’s finding a needle in a hay stack for us.” 

Caspian had caught up with them, joining them in the tense silence that followed after. Edmund stood with his back turned to both which Cedric placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him, Ed it’s not over yet.” 

But Edmund shrugged the other male off, still continuing forward. 

“Edmund.” Caspian warned him, motioning him to stay put. 

Edmund had stopped finally turning around to face them. “…Back at the cave,” he mused out loud. “I didn’t mean what I had said. I said them out of spite and frustration, none of it was true.” Cedric sensed he hesitated before carrying on. “You were right. There’s a reason Peter was the one chosen to be the High King. I would lose control…I’m not fit to rule anything.” His words tore at Caspian and Cedric’s hearts. They knew none of that wasn’t true. Edmund was a great king when they first ruled Narnia from all Cedric had remembered. 

“Edmund.” Caspian spoke in a firmer tone this time, trying to reach for his arm but he pushed them away again. 

“I’m not like you or Peter or Cedric. To think after we left the second time I thought I finally matured, but, it seems I’ll always be just a child in the end.” 

“Edmund that’s enough.” Cedric had grabbed his shoulder successfully this time, stopping him from moving any further. The dark haired male before him looked around in slight surprise seeing Cedric smile softly at him. “You were a great king,” he began. “You were fair and honest. Nobile. Remember whenever Peter and I would get into an argument? Who was the one person I’d always go to first?” 

“…Me I suppose.” A small smile managed to break out over his face. 

“After my uncle was defeated,” Caspian began. “Cedric told me all kinds of stories about you of when you and your siblings ruled over Narnia. There was a reason Aslan himself chose you as the Just King; you’ve proven that time and time again. There is clear evil at work, Edmund and we can’t let it get in the way.” 

At least it seemed their kind and thoughtful words were starting to sink in to the young king as he smiled a genuine smile. When things finally cleared up they were about to carry on when a terrible noise had startled them. 

It was something neither had ever heard in their entire lives making them look at one another nervously. 

Just then they came across an opening that Cedric had stumbled upon. After adjusting their eyes they were greeted to the site of a blanket of gold covering the grounds. Cedric’s nerves acted up once more. 

"Treasure," Edmund said darkly.

"Trouble" Caspian hesitated, but Cedric whom had caught sight of something that seemed unusual slid down the rocky slope landing softly on the ground below. 

“Eustace!” He gasped, Edmund rushed down as he picked up a very non-Narnian shoe laying about on the ground. There it was when Edmund found Eustace’s journal, burnt around the edges and his vest which had also been burnt and torn into nothing but shreds. 

"He was just a boy – I never should have left him!" Edmund choked out while Cedric cursed himself for being too hard on him. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at him so much. I should’ve been kinder to him no matter what he said to us.” Caspian could sense the guilt clearly from both his beloved and friend. With a small breath, still holding onto Eustace’s shoe, Cedric stood up on his feet wiping at his eyes. “What had happened to him?” 

"In this place?" Caspian scanned the valley, looking weary hoping to find any sign of the other boy but there was none. “Anything.” 

Although the freckled faced, complaining nonstop boy irritated Caspian the last thing they wanted was for something to actually happen to him. They were not in any way joyous of the fact he could’ve…The king trailed off those morbid thoughts as to what could’ve happened to Eustace, the gold twinkling and glinting ominously. Something else had caught his attention and he went down to investigate. 

"It's Lord Octesian," He stepped away from the gruesome sight. The once former Lord was now nothing but a skeleton. Reduced to nothing. "We should look for his…"

Edmund had been the one to find the sword. To think even someone of as high power as Octesian could be tempted by such things. Cedric bowed respectfully to the skeleton, but there was no time to mourn for his loss. 

That same, earth shattering roar from earlier could be heard and it was getting closer to the trio. "Let's get back," Caspian suggested. Edmund and Cedric nodded glumily. Whatever had happened to Eustace he wasn’t here that much they knew. 

As they approached the boats that same alarming sound was heard yet again. Cedric looked around for the noise. It sounded like that of a lion but whatever it was it made his blood run cold. Before he could leap into the boat, he heard the sound of giant flapping wings behind him. “What in the-?” He and Caspian ducked instinctively as a pair of massive golden scales rushed just inches above them and the dragon snatched Edmund up in its claws. 

“Edmund!!” Cedric cried out in panic. His face turning sickly pale as they watched helplessly seeing the young man carried off towards the Dawn Treader. Why was he heading for the ship?! Without hesitation, the two males leapt into the long boat not at all thinking of how they could possibly bring a dragon down. Their main concern was trying to get Edmund back no matter what. 


	9. Eustace The...Dragon?

Much to everyone’s great shock after the dragon returned to the island, plopping Edmund safely on the ground it turned out to be Eustace! Just as Cedric assumed in the back of his mind the treasure in that valley had tempted him thus cursing him into becoming a dragon. Lucy had managed to take off the gold that was still stuck to the dragon’s arm with Reepicheep beside her. 

“Oh Eustace.” She said followed by a sigh that reminded Cedric and Edmund far too much of Susan. 

Eustace growled softly, feeling quite miserable at the moment but looked curiously at Cedric who touched his muzzle tenderly. “Don’t worry Eustace I’m sure we can find a way to return you to normal. That is if anyone here knows of a way to change him back.” 

“Not that I know of.” Caspian said gently, touching the scar where Cedric had scratched him making the dragon hiss at first but relax at the soothing touches. “We can’t leave him.” He spoke aloud looking over at Drinian whom was glancing back over at the ship. 

“Well we can’t bring him on board, sire.” Caspian’s heart dropped as well as Lucy and Edmund’s while Cedric looked thoughtfully at the giant creature before them then back at Caspian. He knew Lucy and Edmund didn’t want to leave their cousin behind nor did Cedric for that matter. 

“Drinian, take the rest of the crew back to the ship. Cedric, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep and I will stay behind with Eustace.” Drinian looked resentful of the idea, asking how they were going to keep warm when Eustace perked his head up. Rearing his massive head back, flames shot out from the dragon’s mouth thus creating a bonfire making Cedric grin at the shocked captain. 

“Well that solves our warmth matters I do believe.” Lucy let out a laugh while Caspian and Edmund grinned at Drinian. 

“Then it’s settled.” The captain finally acknowledged, motioning the crew to follow him back to the Dawn Treader leaving the others on the land. 

XXX

“I’ve never seen these constellations before.” Edmund spoke aloud that night. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, Caspian beside him and Cedric with his knees pulled up to his chin. Neither Cedroc nor he had truly seen anything like it back in England, the stars were so much brighter here. 

A steady fire courtesy of Eustace Scrubb could be heard crackling at his feet. Rhince had dozed off some yards away snoring silently, Lucy was beside Gael as the two girls talked quietly amongst each other. “Me neither. We’re a long way from home.” Caspian had said. “When I was a boy, I dreamed of sailing to the End of The World, hoping to find my father there.” 

“I believe you will.” 

Edmund and Caspian both looked over at Cedric, smiling reassuringly at Caspian. Both his and Edmund’s fathers were fighting in the war still back home so they knew all too well what he was feeling. Without thinking of it, Cedric slid his hand into Caspian’s which the other male squeezed it in a gentle grip. Edmund grinned to himself at the scene. At first, he wasn’t sure what to think of their relationship. 

He had secretly hoped things would work out with him and Peter more but it just simply didn’t work out in the end. The only thing Peter cared about was that Cedric was happy and well, same to Cedric for Peter from what they both told him separately. 

While all three of them began to doze off, Cedric could hear Reepicheep talking quietly to a gloomy Eustace about all the adventures he had been on. That seemed to perk Eustace up perhaps a little bit, as the dragon was listening curiously to the brave warrior mouse now. Resting his head on his dragon hands. 

“You still up?” Cedric cracked one eye open hearing Caspian’s voice, giving a nod of his head. “Come. Let’s go for a walk then.”

The moon was bright enough for them to see just enough through the darkness. They walked quietly in silence, hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder. The waves lapped up at the shores running across Cedric’s bare feet. “It’s rare for us to be alone like this isn’t it?” Cedric finally asked. 

“Cedric…about earlier. What I had said about Edmund,” he began. “I-I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t have any intentions of starting a duel with him.” He hesitated but began yet again. The mere thought of Cedric almost falling into the golden water had petrified him on the inside. He didn’t mean to shove him like that at all. 

“Caspian I thought we went through this already,” Cedric spoke up in a sad tone, reaching up so he could caress the left side of his face. “I know you two hadn’t meant to act like that. We all have hidden emotions, dark thoughts that we dare not speak of. To be honest…there were plenty of times where I felt bitter about certain things or people.” When he watched Peter and his siblings become kings and queens as an example, he was jealous deeply on the inside. Sure he had been given a spot as well but there was that other part that felt he deserved so much more. More than them maybe. 

“When Peter and the others were crowned,” he began. “I was happy for them of course and yet there was another part of me. That bitter, jealous side of me…I had gone through so much with them at the time and yet where was I? Whenever we had gatherings with other Narnian’s or countries I was the one pushed to the side lines. Hardly any of the visitors noticed me at all even if I had been married to Peter still.” He chuckled softly, feeling greatly embarrassed that he had felt such things. “You think I am being petty don’t you?” 

“You are not petty in the slightest,” Caspian had finally spoken, cupping Cedric’s face in his hands stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You are a normal person with real feelings. I strongly believe there’s a reason you weren’t chosen to be a King: Royalty’s need protection and their support from others as well as love. Peter and his siblings loved you all the same no matter what position you had. When I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. They needed someone to be their guardian, their protector. That was Aslan’s reasons as to why he gave you the label ‘Warrior of Narnia’. That’s what you are to me, Cedric. My beloved and my protector.” 

Before Cedric could reply, Caspian lowered his face close to his and soon their lips touched. Cedric opened his mouth without hesitation allowing the king’s tongue to enter, wrapping his hand around the back of Caspian’s nape. 

XXX

Caspian had never tasted anything as sweet as Cedric’s lips. They were perfect against his own, moving in rhythm, never losing their hold onto each other. His hands traveled down Cedric’s body, pulling him even closer into him. Cedric was the first one to finally pull away, a genuine smile gracing over his face as he thanked Caspian for making him feel just a bit better about his position. 

And with that, the two walked back to camp silently hand in hand not wanting to wake anyone. Eustace had long fallen asleep after listening to Reepicheep’s long but fascinating tales, making Caspian chuckle quietly seeing the mouse snoring peacefully atop the dragon boy’s head. 

Settling back down onto the sandy shores, the bonfire still crackling, Caspian pulled Cedric close against him while they finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	10. Ramandu's Daughter

Caspian and Cedric’s sleep hadn’t lasted for long when Cedric’s eyes twitched a little, feeling Lucy and Gael shake him to wake up early in the morning. “Mhmmm. Ten more minutes mother.” He yawned, pushing their hands away.

“No! Cedric, Caspian get up you have to get up quickly! The Blue Star has finally shown itself!”

“Oh come on Lucy it’s too early for jokes.” He yawned, about ready to scold the two girls when he saw it. And so it had shown itself after all! The Blue Star was shining brightly just some miles away from Dragon Island. It was floating right above where the Dawn Treader was. The other crew members stared in awe at the sight of it while Caspian, Cedric and Lucy woke up Eustace and Reepicheep. Both had looked quite happy aside from Eustace feeling rather groggy.

“I think it’d be best for you to fly alongside the ship.” Cedric had told him, patting him on the muzzle briefly. Eustace appeared to be feeling and looking a little better motioning Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and Lucy to climb aboard on his back heading back to the ship. The departure from the island was quick to say the least as Cedric watched the Blue Star from a distance.

The dragon boy had flown for a long while beside the ship, flapping his wings as hard as he could with Reepicheep on his back. Poor guy looked exhausted from what Cedric could see while trying to say encouraging things to him as did Lucy to keep him going. After making sure Eustace was doing well, he rushed over to Drinian with Caspian, Edmund and Lucy behind him.

“So how much further do you think we’ve got?” He asked, eyes lighting up with delight.

“We shouldn’t have much longer.” Caspian had answered for him. “Coriakin had mentioned something about the Blue Star being a few distances away from where you’d be. My guess would be early tomorrow morning.” Drinian nodded at his words.

Edmund had volunteered to go and get some rations but Cedric decided to stay behind. “You guys can go on: I think I’m going to stay behind and wash myself up a bit.”

“Aslan knows you need it.” Caspian joke making Edmund laugh when Cedric scowled playfully at them.

“Oh like you’re Mr. Clean yourself.” Cedric retorted, sticking his tongue out which Caspian added if he didn’t put it back in his mouth he’d have to bite it. Lucy had to put a hand over her mouth to make it seem like she wasn’t laughing or giggling seeing Cedric’s flushed face.

XXX

Finally stepping out of the water basin and drying himself off Cedric walked out of the room back onto the decks resting his arms on the railing looking out at the sea. Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and the crew who had gone looking for rations just now came back late in the after-noon. Caspian could be seen with Edmund leaning against the railing with Edmund, Rhince, Drinian and Rynelf talking amongst each other. Lucy was with Reepicheep, laughing as the warrior mouse told her some hilarious tales when he first began his journey.

He had almost forgotten Eustace was hovering over the ship when the dragon boy floated down to his level nearly making Cedric fall backwards out of shock. “Whoa! Ha ha, you scared me Eustace. I almost forgot you were still here.” The dragon seemed to roll his eyes at that, looking as if he were pouting at the thought of being forgotten making Cedric chuckle as the human male caressed his muzzle gently. “Boy,” he began. “We’ve sure been through a lot haven’t we?” The dragon listened intently to what Cedric was saying, tilting his head to the side in a curious manner. “Look. I-I know I haven’t been the nicest person to you, you’ve no idea how hard it took not to just smack you right across the face or hit you on the head.”

Eustace whimpered at those thoughts, lowering his head in shame. He had slowly begun to feel perhaps a tad bit guilty for how he treated his cousins, Cedric, Caspian and the rest of the crew. “But,” Cedric continued, grinning up at him. “You turned out to be a pretty neat person after all. Remember when I was sick? You wanted me to rest up just as much as the others had, making sure I didn’t leave my room for a moment to make sure I was okay. I know you had some good in you deep down…well now I do anyway. Anyway. What I’m trying to say I guess is…I’m sorry. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut whenever I saw you. It didn’t really make things better did it?”

There was a light in Eustace’s dragon eyes now hearing Cedric apologize to him. No one had ever done that before, he never even uttered those strange sounding words to a person himself personally. With an almost dragon like smile, he lowered his head and licked Cedric’s face in a happy manner-his way of saying thanks. Cedric laughed at that reaction. “Ugh! Eustace that was gross, you slobbered on me. But I also accept your apology.”

Rynelf had groaned suddenly which Cedric found himself joining with Caspian and the others. “What’s going on?” Lucy had asked him.

“Well your majesty, the crew is starting to get a bit restless. We did not find as much food on the island we parted from, and although the Blue Star will hopefully lead us to Ramandu’s Island tomorrow night we don’t have enough rations to last us. With working constantly above deck while we aren’t rowing it’s hard to stay healthy on our jobs.” A thoughtful frown crossed over Cedric’s face when he had heard, nodding in understanding. One really couldn’t function well without a good diet.

“If I get any hungrier I’m going to eat that dragon!” One crew member shouted at the hovering Eustace.

“Don’t you worry about him, Eustace! We won’t let that happen!” Cedric called up to him reassuringly. Just then, something had rocked the ship just a bit almost knocking everyone off their feet. Caspian held onto Cedric so he wouldn’t fall, looking around and over the ship hoping they hadn’t struck something when their gazes fell onto the front of the ship. There, Eustace had his tale wrapped around the dragon head of the ship pulling it along. The crew cheered loudly for him.

“Eustace that’s brilliant!” Edmund called out, clapping his hands as did Caspian, Cedric and Lucy. Although they couldn’t see his face at the moment Cedric knew he must’ve been just beaming at all the good praise he was getting.

XXX

The blue star hung directly over the middle of the island, shining light on green grass, waterfalls, trees covered in millions of leaves and flowers all around. Caspian had heard Drinian suggest that they walk until they were beneath the star where it had hung. So off they went, Caspian couldn’t help but feel a tad envious seeing Cedric hold Lucy’s hand the whole while they were there. She insisted she didn’t need it, but Cedric and Edmund didn’t want her separated from the group just in case matters. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours, some looking up now and then to when they’d see the Blue Star’s light above them. Caspian and Cedric had just been looking up for any sign of the star when they heard Lucy gasp.

There in the middle of the room was a large table with appealing food on it. The crew immediately headed over towards it.

"Wait!" He hollered. They looked to him, confused. "It may be poisoned." They scowled at his assumption but dropped the food regardless backing away from the table. Caspian saw Cedric finally let go of Lucy’s hand, stepping towards the table curiously. Edmund lit up his flashlight moving it around when they heard Cedric let out a frightened yell. Wasting no time running over, Caspian grabbed his shoulder gently asking him what was the matter. There, sitting around the table were three elderly men with long grey beards wrapped in vines. Cedric grimaced at the sight of them, backing up closer into Caspian who wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Caspian, these men couldn’t be…” Lucy began softly.

"Lord Mavramorn." He picked up the man's sword, which happened to be sitting on the table, and used it to move the hair away from the faces of the other two men. "Lord Argoz, Lord Revilian." He recognized them by the rings on their fingers.

“Quick: Their swords.” Cedric pressured. Caspian and Edmund nodded, Caspian placing Mavamorn’s sword on the stone table with Edmund doing the same to Lord Bern’s. Drinian had been holding Restimare’s placing it upon the table as well.

“There’s only six.” Lucy sighed, Cedric could see her shoulders slumping.

"We have yet to find out about Lord Rhoop. We need his sword." Just then, a bright shining light had been floating above them all. They looked up seeing the Blue Star slowly descend itself down and Cedric peered closer at it. The star was slowly beginning to take form and before they knew it a most beautiful world they had ever seen had greeted them. Hair long and white blond. She smiled elegantly at them all.

“Who are you?” Lucy asked. The woman gave her a kind, dazzling smile.

"I am Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." Caspian's jaw dropped.

 

"You're a star." She turned to him, and nodded.

“You’re most beautiful.” Edmund said in awe. Liliandil smiled brilliantly at him, Caspian and Cedric grinned at one another while Lucy chuckled.

"Are you not hungry? The food is for you! Please, help yourselves." There was no hesitation with the crew as they grabbed anything they could get their hands on. The star had turned to leave when Cedric called out to her.

“H-Hang on a second!” He said, motioning the crew to stop for a bit. “What exactly happened to those men?” Liliandil turned to face him when he spoke to her looking mournful at the men at the table.

"These men were driven half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence on one another. Violence, naturally, is forbidden at Aslan's table. So they were sent to sleep."

“Will they ever awaken?” Caspian asked, feeling greatly concerned but happy to know they were alive at the least. As if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“When all is made right.” The king nodded in understanding looking back over at his father’s friends. Cedric slipped his hand in his own smiling reassuringly up at him.

"We have six swords, do you know where the seventh is?" Lucy asked her. Liliandil nodded, making a gesture for them to follow her. Edmund wasn’t too far behind from where she was while Caspian, Cedric and Lucy brought up the rear.

“I think he fancy’s her.” Lucy said in a teasing tone whispering to Cedric.

“Gee you think?” Cedric whispered back sarcastically making him laugh a little.

The rest of the crew stayed behind while they continued following after her. Once she arrived at a clearing, she motioned them to look out at sea to see a dark, ominous island in the distance. Green mist could be seen floating all around, storm clouds floating above. Cedric swallowed. _Well that doesn’t look at all threatening now does it?_

"Coriakin told you of Dark Island?" She asked them. Edmund gave a nod while Caspian’s eyes widened.

"Lord Rhoop. He is there?" Liliandil nodded. Although Cedric didn’t show it on the outside, Caspian wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him in a comforting manner against him kissing him on the corner of his mouth. He knew the other was scared. Hell, he’d be fooling himself to say he wasn’t.

"You will need great courage." Liliandil said, turning to smile at Edmund whose face had turned quite red at the moment. Caspian gave a roll of his eyes. Edmund was far too distracted by her beauty to focus on what she was telling them.

"I hope we meet again." Edmund told her. Lucy made a gagging sound while Cedric tried not to roll his eyes shaking his head while Caspian could no longer hold his laughter in much longer. Liliandil told Edmund she wished the same as he before she returned to her star form and lifted up into the night sky. Turning around, Edmund glared at the trio behind him. “What?” He snapped. Caspian, Cedric and Lucy all burst out laughing which he could feel his ears turning red. It was a moment they tried to cherish regardless before they ventured off onto that dark island.

Where they will face many temptations and their darkest wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today whoo! X3 
> 
> I don't usually do these but I thought 'What the hell' why not. Hope everyone is doing well! It's allergy season so try to stay healthy <3


	11. Their Darkest Thoughts

The Dawn Treader had finally reached the Dark Island. Cedric had put on the last of his armor, putting on his gloves and making sure his sword was in his sheathe, crossbow placed on his back. As he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection he was beginning to gain more and more confidence about his status in Narnia. As Caspian had told him back on Dragon Island, although he was not a king or some form of royalty, he knew what he was now. 

A warrior and a protector. 

Someone who would defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. 

Yet there was another feeling as well. This was it. This was really going to be it he realized. Dark Island was going to be his, Edmund’s and Lucy’s final stop in Narnia. His hand clenched firmly at his side. The thought of leaving all his friends, Caspian and Narnia itself…oh Aslan did it tear him up on the inside. Once a knock sounded on his door though he jumped and told the person they could enter. 

“Come in.” He murmured out loud. 

“Ced are you ready to go?” It was Edmund, garbed in armor as well and holding Peter’s sword in his sheathe. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.” Cedric finally replied, wiping at his eyes. The Just King frowned in thought when he finally noticed his friend was concerned deeply over something. He knew how Cedric and Lucy felt about leaving Narnia soon but what could they do? 

“You’re scared aren’t you? About leaving after this is over.” When Cedric said nothing at first, Edmund sighed softly and was about to make a reply when he felt the other male’s arms wrap around him pulling him into an embrace burying his head in his shoulder. It was the same embrace he had done whenever Cedric got in a fight with Peter during the Golden Age. 

“Cedric I know it’s going to be hard for you. But we’ll be okay I know it. I know how much you care and love Narnia, I do as well but there’s nothing we can do about leaving…Look at Peter and Susan. They’re managing just fine.” 

“But that’s just it Ed.” Cedric replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. “Peter and Susan have forgotten everything about Narnia, Susan doesn’t even remember Caspian or being a Queen. What if that happens to me to? What if…What if Aslan makes me forget everything? I don’t want to forget!” He wasn’t angry at Aslan now necessarily. There was more frustration towards the Great Lion rather than anger. It hurt just to be away from Caspian and Narnia for two years how much more will it hurt to be away forever? “I just…I don’t understand why he brought us here, made us fall in love with the world and the people only to force us back home again?” 

“Calm yourself my young one.” The dark haired male jumped, turning around to try and find any sign of Aslan in the room besides his voice. “I sense that you hold anger towards me.” He continued searching until he found the Great Lion’s reflection in the mirror, standing right beside him. 

“Aslan…I-I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be angry at you…but why?” Cedric choked out quietly. “I don’t understand at all. Won’t it hurt to forget Narnia or Caspian?” Aslan looked away from the human while Cedric sighed in a soft tone. “Right. I-I forgot you can’t tell me anything…but shouldn’t I be able to choose my own fates?”

“Yes,” His voice echoed all around him, only able to see just his reflection in the mirror. Pursing his lips and wiping at his eyes Cedric made sure he was well prepared for the dangers they would all soon face. 

XXX

He looked out into the eerie island that awaited them all. Caspian knew what lurked beyond but he did not want to know at the same time. From below, he could see the Dawn Treader crew were all silent for once trying to gather their thoughts or wishing other crew members the best of luck. Cedric finally emerged with Edmund from the room, the middle Pevensie sibling smiled reassuringly at the man beside him. The sight of Cedric alone broke Caspian’s heart greatly. He also knew this would be their last time in Narnia. It was too soon for him. He wanted to marry Cedric, have a family with him. Go on many adventures forever. When the younger male finally walked up to where he was, he smiled faintly at the king, placing a hand on the left side of his face rubbing it in a loving manner. “Everything will be fine. I know it.” Cedric replied. “Now. Address your crew.” 

Caspian nodded, not caring at all if anyone were watching as he brought his lips down onto Cedric’s. That just might be the last kiss they’ll ever have. It took Drinian to finally say something about Caspian speaking to the crew for them to pull apart. The captain watched them curiously as they did. 

Never in all his years of living had he seen two people love each other as deeply as Caspian and Cedric had. 

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader." Caspian made sure to look especially at young Gael who was clutching Rhince’s side and Lucy as well. "Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together, we can do it again."

He thought of everything they would be fighting for. Everything he had remembered. He thought of the Pevensie’s legacy. For the world they sought to save. For Cedric. 

"Think of Aslan," he told the now upturned faces, "Think of Narnia."

"For Narnia!" A voice rang out and the cry was echoed across the deck of the Dawn Treader. "For Narnia! For Narnia!"

Caspian was astounded at the loud cheers that echoed all around the ship. Many crew members holding their weapons high in the air full of honor and pride. Ready to defend their king and their country, willing to risk it all for the sake of Aslan and Narnia. Looking down at his side, Caspian saw a different look in Cedric’s eyes as the young man grinned up at him. Caspian returned his own. 

XXX

The lantern lights of the Dawn Treader flickered in the green mist. Evil could be felt all around them, chilling each crew member to their very bones. Cedric had tried his hardest to ignore anything he might see or hear, clenching his fist firmly at his left side. The only sounds that could be heard were the ragged breaths of the crew members. All of a sudden, they saw the fog swirl and begin to take form. Caspian gasped at the one he saw. 

“You are a great disappointment. You call yourself my son and act like a king.” Caspian turned to respond but the fog slowly vanished. 

Cedric squeezed his eyes shut the minute he saw a fog form of his mother, a furious and disappointed look on her face. “You have shamed our entire family,” the fog hissed and sneered at him. “Choosing this world over your own? Leaving us behind? And falling for a man…” 

“Shut up.” The younger male whispered covering his ears as the fog continued to taunt and mock him. What broke his heart most was seeing fog forms of his father calling out to him in such a sad, disappointing tone when another loud voice snapped him out of it? 

“You’re dead. Leave me alone!” Edmund’s voice broke the unsettling silence and resulting Caspian and Cedric to snap out of whatever it was they were seeing and Lucy calling out to her brother in panic. 

“Edmund, who are you talking with?” Lucy asked while he looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Yeah…I’m fine.” He breathed out, his once pale face going back to his usual color. He didn’t want them to know that after all these years the White Witch still haunted and plagued his thoughts. 

“Keep awaaaaaaay!” A loud voice caught everyone’s attention as they swirled around trying to find the source of the noise where it was coming from. With the help of Edmund’s flashlight they spotted an elderly man crouching on some rocks covering his face and hands in fright shouting the same thing over and over again waving a sword threateningly at them. 

“We do not fear you!” Caspian shouted in response. 

“Nor I you!” The voice retorted. 

"Lord Rhoop?" He asked. The Lord looked at him with hesitation. “Pull him on board!” Caspian ordered the minute he recognized him as one of his father’s friends and supporters. Soon after, the Lord was pulled up looking around with a paranoid look about him. 

"Okay, we have the guy’s sword I say we get the hell out of here.” Cedric commented, clearly wanting to get off this island as soon as possible while at the same time trying desperately to shake any bad thoughts out of his mind remembering Liliandil’s warnings. 

Caspian and the others needed no further persuasion to leave turning to Drinian giving the man orders. He stopped however when a cold, iced hand grabbed his wrist. The Lord was shouting frantically at them all. "Do not think!" He spoke to everyone at once. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!"

Edmund closed his eyes then re-opened them. Cedric and Lucy both noticed this. 

“Oh no, Ed what did you just think of?” Lucy asked with exasperation. 

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, taking a breath before peering over the ship’s railing. Sweat trickled down the side of Cedric’s head as the two males looked out into the black sea water. Everyone jumped as something suddenly bumped against the ship, Cedric falling onto his back hissing at the impact asking what that was. There was silence at first. An eerie silence. Like before a tornado is about to strike a city or town. Not long after, a large, enormous sea serpent finally emerged from the water. Cedric, whom was about inches away where it was got up rather quickly and backed away as much as he could. They all watched as the dreaded creature bared its sharp fangs at them all. 

“Really Ed? A sea serpent of all things?!” Cedric snapped. It truly was just like in his mother’s stories that she used to tell him when he was but a child. He just never thought, even in Narnia they existed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scene coming up in chapter twelve! That was really fun to write out coming from someone who usually fails at fight sequences XD Enjoy <3


	12. End of The Nightmare

"GET DOWN!" Caspian roared, jumping forward pushing Cedric out of the way. The serpent moved forward as if it were going to strike the ship at any moment. After he and Cedric gathered themselves up, he motioned to the archers. “Archers!” At his command, every archer launched their bow striking the creature in every spot they could hit. Drinian returned to the ship’s helm having no intentions of turning it around. 

Lucy cried out Gael’s name when he saw the child right where the serpent was huddled in a petrified ball of fear though the Queen managed to get her out of harm’s way. Suddenly, a jet of flame came streaking across the skies. Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and the other crew members shielded their faces from the ember surprised to see none other than Eustace himself actually fighting with the serpent! 

Compared to the creature, Eustace was like that of a mere gerbil but he wasn’t running away. He was taking the thing head on with Reepicheep on his head stabbing the serpent with his sword. The creature continued to lunge and attack but Eustace blocked him at every chance he got. 

“Out creature!” Lord Rhoop screamed, throwing his sword. 

“No! The sword!” Caspian called out. Lord Rhoop had mistaken Eustace for another monster as the sword struck the poor dragon in his side. With a cry of fright and pain, the dragon flew off in another direction. 

“No! Eustace wait come back!” Lucy had tried to call out after making sure Gael was safe from harm. 

Cedric cursed when he saw Lord Rhoop attempting to steer the ship away only to be punched by Drinian. Caspian ordered someone to take Gael into another part of the ship which Lucy volunteered. 

XXX

Caspian caught sight of the jagged rocks sprouting out of the water like jagged teeth. While Cedric and Edmund were distracting the serpent, he called out to both of them. “Cedric! Ed wait a minute!” A half hazard plan was beginning to form. The two males who were slicing at the serpent’s front turned around when he called out to them. 

“We’ll ram the serpent! Smash her into the rocks!” 

Cedric and Edmund picked up his idea almost instantly nodding in approval at it. “I have an idea on how to do this.” Picking up his sword, Cedric rushed off ignoring Caspian, Edmund and Lucy yelling for him to stay put. “What on Earth is he thinking?!” Lucy shouted, helping Caspian steer the ship into the rocks with the serpent’s large tale wrapped around it. 

“Oi! That’s right you disgusting beast, come at me! Come on!” They looked around seeing Cedric had actually climbed the top of the dragon’s head of the ship taunting at it. Lucy called out to him in shock, about to run forward only to be stopped by Caspian. The monster lunged forward only to have Cedric jump back just in time. He climbed back out the front, missing the serpent's attack by inches, before jumping onto the rope that would lead him up to the crow’s nest.

"Cedric!"

“Ced what are you doing?!” With determination clear in his eyes, Cedric ignored any cries of concern for what he was about to do. Was he crazy? Beyond crazy. Foolish even. But this was the only way to finish things off. Once he pulled himself up, he took his sword out raising it in the air. “That’s right, I’m over here you big ugly beast!” He shouted. Just then his sword had become a bright blue color knowing it was new and magical. 

With as much courage and strength he could muster up, he threw the sword directly at the serpent’s mouth. The serpent hissed in excruciating pain before toppling over into the water, dead. Still feeling quite dazed at what he had just done, Cedric climbed from the crow’s nest greeted by cheers and pats on the back from the crew members but he pushed on through for his friends and Caspian. 

“Guys. I’m…I’m so sorry…”

He was pulled into a group hug by Edmund and Lucy first before he could finish that sentence. “You’re such an idiot Cedric, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt or worse by doing that!” Lucy scolded him, though there were tears of relief in her eyes followed by a small grin formed across her face. 

“Yeah you little prat.” Edmund scolded after pulling away, grinning as well though before whacking him on the back of his head making Cedric laugh a little at their gestures grinning sheepishly back at them. Though the minute he saw Caspian, whose arms were crossed over his chest giving Cedric a rather distasteful look he averted his gaze to the floor. 

There was an uncomfortable silence among the crew, looking nervous for Cedric’s sake. Lucy was about to step forward to explain why Cedric had done what he had done. Just then, a big smile crossed over Caspian’s face making the crew, Edmund and Lucy smile with relief as well. The king wrapped his arms around Cedric, pulling him in a tight yet gentle embrace. The minute their lips touched everyone let out a cheer. 

“You really are a little idiot for doing that,” Caspian spoke after pulling his lips away for a moment seeing Cedric laugh at the little remark. “But you’re my little idiot.” 

As soon as they pulled apart, the skies began to clear finally returning to a beautiful shade of blue. Light begun to dissolve the darkness around the Dawn Treader and the Dark Island. 


	13. Only The Beginning

Warmth began to spread all throughout Cedric’s body as the skies began to clear. His body was no longer aching or sore as it had been. All around men could be seen picking themselves up and healing other crew member’s wounds. Thankfully there were no fatalities or severe injuries. 

“Cedric! Edmund, Caspian look!” Lucy had suddenly called out. 

By the sound of her voice Cedric sensed there was no fear nor worry but that of excitement and joy. Rushing over to the ship’s railing, he could see a bright smile on Lucy’s face. It was that same smile that won the hearts of every Narnian during the Golden Age. Cedric grinned just as big as he reached beside to hold Caspian’s hand with Edmund who appeared the same as them pulling them all into a group embrace. 

“Narnian’s!” Someone had shouted. 

There was no green mist this time and Rhince with Gael in his arms rushed over to peer out into the fog to see none other than his wife Helaine in a boat with hundreds if not more others with her. 

“Mummy!” Gael had cried. 

“Helaine!” 

Rhince followed right after Gael soon after as they both swam towards the boats. Now, Cedric was not the type whom liked shedding tears in front of people mind you even if it were those he knew well. But, seeing how thrilled Rhince, Helaine and Gael were to see each other he could feel some pooling in the back of his eyes feeling Caspian’s arm soothingly around his shoulders also smiling at the touching family reunion. 

Cedric could feel the home sickness emitting from Lucy, Edmund and perhaps even himself a bit. 

XXX

"Let's get them on board!" Caspian shouted to his crew. "Clear the decks!" The king turned, beaming at Cedric, Edmund and Lucy giving Lucy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“We did it,” Lucy finally breathed. “I knew we would.” 

“We always make it out in the end somehow don’t we?” Cedric stated. 

"It wasn't just us, though," Edmund reminded them.

“You mean…?” Caspian began. 

“Hey!” A voice from the water caused the three royals and the young warrior to look over the ship finding Eustace himself, returned as a normal boy floating in the water. “Cedric, Edmund, Lucy! I-I’m a boy again!” 

“Eustace!” Cedric and Lucy called out with delight. 

“I-I’m a boy again!” He almost laughed while struggling to stay afloat in the now warm water. “I’m a real boy!” Reepicheep was more than thrilled to find his other human companion safe and sound jumping in the water right with him making the humans laugh but it quickly died down. From the way the Pevensie’s and Cedric looked at each other, Caspian’s heart sunk realizing what this means. 

XXX

"It was amazing! I wasn't sure if he was trying to help or hurt me at first, because he only stared at me. I was in pain from the sword, but he just breathed on me and it pulled out and all of the pain from it went away. Then he started scratching and pawing at the sand on the ground and as he did, the scales and wings went away and I was a boy again!" Eustace told them excitedly as they could be seen on the ship still. Lucy congratulated him, feeling nothing but happiness now radiating off her cousin but Caspian was interested in another thing. 

“Did he say anything about Cedric, Edmund or Lucy?” Caspian asked. 

A thoughtful frown crossed over Cedric’s face. He remembered what Aslan had said to him before the battle with the serpent, about how it could be possible for him to decide his own fate. But even so. Caspian wanted nothing more than to beg at Aslan, allow Cedric to stay here with him. 

"He said to keep sailing east, to his country?" Eustace’s words were laced with confusion but Reepicheep’s head popped up in excitement at them. 

"Finally, maybe he will let me see it!" Reepicheep spoke, dashing hurriedly below decks. Caspian and Cedric could both feel an aching pain in their hearts. His time was almost up they both realized it now. Edmund was looking back to Ramandu's Island getting farther away in the distance as they sailed. Cedric and Lucy could both tell he was disheartened at the thought of not being able to see Lilliandil again. She was probably the only woman Cedric sensed he had begun to develop feelings strongly for. Although they didn’t see it, he did give her a peck on the cheek before she flew up into the night sky that night. Plenty of hearts would be broken if they and Cedric left Narnia for a third time. That was always the hardest for them. To leave behind any friends or lovers they made while in Narnia. 

Caspian soon asked Cedric if he could join him anywhere in private. The other male understood and followed after but before he could utter anything, the green eyed boy through his arms around Caspian’s neck, burying his face in the crook of it. 

“I don’t think I can bear the thought of leaving you a second time.” Cedric had muttered, feeling Caspian’s arms wrap around his waist closing his eyes feeling Cedric plant a soft kiss on his neck. 

“I understand what you’re feeling all too well, Ced.” Caspian replied, cupping his face in his hands in a gentle manner. “It was hard the first time….but for a second I fear it will be even more difficult not to see you or your friends again.” 

“The thought scares me. I don’t want to forget you or this place. But, Aslan…Aslan did tell me I still had the chance to choose my own fate. That was all he said and nothing more.” Cedric explained to him, resting his left cheek further in Caspian’s hand relishing the warmth of it. 

“So there’s still a chance that you could-?” 

“Caspian? Cedric?” 

The two pulled apart to see it was only Lucy in the doorway. She frowned at first, seeing how saddened they both looked but told them they finally arrived motioning them to follow after her. 

XXX

They had gotten into the boats and sailed to the strip of land, climbing out of them after walking on the rising waters. Cedric could see tears running silently down Lucy’s face as they finally saw Aslan himself. His main blew gracefully in the gentle breeze. All the while, Caspian’s hand gripped Cedric’s own not letting go of it until they all bowed respectfully to the Great Lion. The lion stared at Cedric looking heartbroken, full of empathy towards the young human though looked down smiling when he heard Reepicheep ask him of something. 

"What is your wish, noble mouse?” Aslan had asked. The brave mouse bowed his head respectfully. 

"I know that I am hardly worthy, but I have always dreamed of seeing your country with my own eyes. If it would not be so much trouble-" Aslan stood tall, nodding to the mouse.

"It is no trouble at all, go if you please." Cedric chuckled seeing the mouse’s eyes light up, thanking Aslan with pure delight in his tone though looked at Lucy who knelt before him. 

“May I-?” She asked. The mouse was truly unsure of how to react but nodded at her question. Lucy leaned down, wrapping the little mouse in her arms and picking him up, hugging him to her for a few moments. After, she set him down, setting a stray curl behind her ear. “I’ll miss you Reep.” 

“I’ll miss you to, Lucy.” The mouse then turned to say his goodbyes to Caspian, Cedric, Edmund and Eustace whom was trying his hardest to hold in his tears as they watched Reepicheep climb into a small little boat. With one last wave, the mouse began to paddle as the water lifted him up and then before they knew it he was gone. 

Aslan then walked forward towards Cedric, Edmund and Lucy. 

“You three have done very well, you all should be proud of yourselves. Unfortunately, like Peter and Susan you have grown too old to travel back to Narnia. It is time for you to leave.” Cedric closed his eyes as he and Edmund nodded in understanding. Swallowing a lump in his throat. 

"But," Cedric, Edmund and Lucy’s heads shot up. "It is your choice. I don't believe Peter or Susan decided to tell you that I asked them whether or not they wanted to leave Narnia. Now is the time, though, to decide. If it is your wish to stay in Narnia, you will not be able to go back to your world. If you choose to go back to your world, you may never return to Narnia, and you will see me not until you join me in my country." Edmund’s eyes widened while Lucy looked at Cedric excitedly. Aslan glanced over at the eldest male, already knowing his answer as he smiled knowingly at him. 

"Aslan, I want to go back to England." Lucy gasped and turned to her brother, horrified.

"Edmund, why?" Edmund turned away from the lion and took Lucy's hands.

"I don't think I belong here, Lucy. I have friends, people that I love. And I have plans to go to University, I want a job…. I want to go home, Lucy." He explained to her softly. 

Lucy bit her lip, gripping onto Edmund’s hand as she sighed softly. In the end, she was conflicted. She had longed to be in Narnia of course but now after hearing Edmund she felt England was where she belonged. “I…I want to stay here, but at the same time I don’t want to leave everyone we know behind. I’ll miss mother, Peter and Susan as well.” She then glanced over at Cedric, tears forming in the back of her eyes seeing him standing beside Caspian. “Ced? What say you?”

He could feel his heart shatter at how his dear friends looked at him. He glanced at Aslan curiously. 

“I am curious though. What will happen to me back home?” 

"Naturally, they'd think you've gone missing. They cannot be told of Narnia. Eventually, when you don't turn up, they'll assume as if you simply vanished.” 

Cedric’s fist clenched firmly at his side as he gritted his teeth. Caspian pulled Cedric in a one armed hug, burying his face into his hair as tears streamed down the younger male’s face. Now he truly didn’t know what to do. His mother was already alone without his father being home, although Peter and Susan knew of Narnia they’d still wish he were there with them. And his own friends as well that he made. He could feel Caspian cup his face in his hands, wiping away his tears and kissing him ever so softly on the lips. 

“I-I can’t do this,” Cedric choked out. “I can’t leave you again. You, this world….” 

“Cedric. When I first met you, you were this feisty, snarky, sarcastic little prat I had ever met.” Caspian said the last part in a joking tone making Cedric laugh just a bit. “Although I knew you still held some feelings for King Peter at the time, I had been drawn to you each day we spent time together. And then our first kiss at the How…” Edmund could be seen widening his eyes, having not known about that mouthing to Lucy who shushed him, chuckling softly. “You have been the most wonderful person I’d ever met. I love you, Cedric. You mean so much to me. You all do.” 

“That’s the first time you ever told me you loved me.” Cedric spoke, grinning in a gentle manner as the two shared yet another warm hug. “But I love you as well.” 

“Ahem.” The two looked up, laughing nervously seeing Edmund, Lucy and even Eustace grinning at them. “We’re still here you know.” Edmund joked. Cedric nodded as did Caspian, who wrapped one arm around Cedric’s waist looking up as they saw Aslan walk towards them. 

“The love I see before me is very true and genuine. Doubt does not exist whatsoever on either of your faces…but only if you wish to stay do I see happiness in either future of yours.” Cedric nodded, swallowing as he looked at Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. Lucy was already crying softly whereas Edmund and Eustace had tears beginning to form. 

“You guys…I’m…I-.” 

“You have to stay here, Cedric.” Edmund choked out first. “Like Aslan said…You’re not going to find a love like Caspian back home. You’ve always belonged here since we first came to Narnia through that wardrobe. Besides, not sure if we can handle any more of your whining about missing Caspian.” He said in a joking tone. Without any warning, Cedric pulled Edmund in a tight embrace smiling through the tears before whispering to him. 

“You’ve always been like a little brother to me Edmund. Thank you, for everything.” 

Edmund nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as Lucy went up next to hug her dear friend. “And you, my dear little friend, tell my mother, Peter and Susan that I’m doing just well alright?” She nodded her head against his chest, managing to muster up a smile wiping furiously at her eyes. 

“When both of your parents arrive in my country they will be told of this my dear one.” Aslan said reassuringly. 

Eustace was next, glancing down at his feet sniffling now and then. “….My only regret is that I didn’t try to get to know you any better,” he spoke aloud, while Cedric gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“You turned out alright in the end Eustace. And it’s not over for you after all: We’ll see each other again, your adventure is just beginning.” 

Smiling softly at Cedric’s words, instead of a handshake like he expected from Eustace the younger boy wrapped his arms around Cedric pulling him in a tight hug. “My children, it is time.” Aslan told them. 

Before they left into the water portal, Caspian nodded to each of them with Cedric by his side as the younger male gave them a small wave. “You’re the closet thing I have to family.” 

“I love you guys. Be safe alright?” 

And with that, the trio stepped into the portal. Cedric watched as it finally closed leaving only him, Caspian, Aslan and the Dawn Treader crew who were not far behind at all. He felt a pair of well-built arms wrap around him. As soon as their lips touched, Cedric felt Caspian lift him up wrapping his legs around his waist with his hand on the small of his back. Cedric was happy with his decision and knew he would see his mother, father, Peter and the others again someday. The kiss they shared soon grew more passionate and heated. Cedric allowed Caspian’s tongue to slide in his mouth passed his lips earning some cat calls from the crew and even a laugh from Aslan. The two males both chuckled after they pulled apart finally, only this time Caspian kissed every part of Cedric’s face making the crew cheer even more. 

“Okay, okay that’s enough now! This isn’t needed!” Caspian laughed at his beloved’s remark before finally leading him back onto the ship where Cedric knew they were going to face never ending taunting’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted Cedric to go back with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace but plot bunnies began to breed in my head about all that could happen if he stayed with Caspian ^^; Plus I really wanted to have this story continue so, well you know. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters <3


	14. A New Journey

Nine days had passed since Cedric had made the decision of staying in Narnia. He had often wondered how Peter or Susan reacted to the news they most likely had received by now from Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. Even though it seemed Peter was on better terms with Caspian he couldn’t help but know that somehow, Peter blamed Caspian for Cedric staying with him. He could only imagine the shocked look on his face when either Edmund or Lucy told him of Cedric’s decision. The only thing he could do at the moment was pray to Aslan that Susan held no bitterness nor grudge to him. Although she may not have known, Cedric knew she had some feelings for Caspian during their second visit to Narnia.

He wished that there was somehow a way he could send a letter or something to let Peter know he was doing alright, well, aside from missing them all like mad. One night, as the Dawn Treader made its way slowly back to Cair Paravel, Cedric could be seen gazing out into the ocean. His arms rested on the ship’s railing with his chin tucked in them. Liking the way the gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

“Something’s troubling you isn’t it?”

Turning around rather sharply, the younger male smiled in relief to see it was only Caspian which he shook his head. “No everything’s fine…I was just thinking about a few thing’s is all.” One of them being his mother. Oh the poor woman must be sobbing, calling the police wanting to know where her son was. Although he did not know it, Edmund and Lucy both assured the woman that Cedric was fine and that he was safe where he was. Obviously they couldn’t tell her yet about Narnia. She simply wouldn’t understand.

“Do you want me to ask Aslan if he can arrange for you to return home?” Caspian’s voice laced with concern, wrapping his arms around Cedric’s waist in a soothing manner. He loved and cared for Cedric so much that he was willing to have him sent back home if that is where he so desired to be. Just to see him happy.

“Caspian that’s not it at all. If I wanted to go back home, then I would’ve done so with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. I’m stuck here forever which is what I’ve always wanted.” He grinned seeing Caspian’s disheartened face soon turn into that of a smile, kissing both sides of Cedric’s face making the other male laugh.

 

Some days after that little incident Cedric had gradually begun to feel better about missing England. He tried to keep his mind preoccupied with Narnian matters and so Caspian wouldn’t worry so much trying to make sure he was really alright as he said he was. He had nothing but good dreams for the most part. Dreams of him and Caspian becoming married and even starting a family together. Early one morning, he had dressed in a maroon colored shirt with a black belt and dark red pants.

 

XXX

There were still a few families that had not yet been returned to their proper islands. It was then when Caspian noticed a young girl who stayed away from the other children for some reason making him frown in a thoughtful manner. She looked no older than eight or ten, short light red hair that went down to her neck and her eyes were quite different. There was one eye that was a soft green color and the other was a darker shade of green. Her knees were pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them looking rather lonely.

Taking a few cautious steps, not wanting to frighten the child he knelt down besides her giving a soft pleasant smile. “Hello there. Don’t you want to play with the other children on board? You look bored stiff.”

The girl’s head snapped up hearing his voice and shook her head, frowning softly muttering something neither he nor Cedric could hear at first until they asked if she could speak up again. “They won’t like me.”

“And why do you think they won’t like you?”

“Because of my eyes. Lots of people back home wouldn’t go near me…my parents were the only friends I had.”

Caspian’s heart sunk at her words. She really thought they wouldn’t like her because she has different colored eyes?

“Well you know what sweetie?” Cedric finally spoke up, giving the girl a pleasant smile seeing her unwrap her arms around her legs looking at both men with a curious look. “I think you have very pretty eyes. Where I come from, I’ve met people and seen others who have what you have. I find it a fascinating trait, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise alright?”

Feeling some kind of confidence grow inside, the girl who they soon learned was named Elizabeth gave them the brightest smile she could muster and thanked Cedric for cheering her up. “Would you come and play with me then?”

Cedric laughed softly at her request telling her he would as soon as he wasn’t busy. Caspian was taken aback when she hugged them both but patted her on the head telling her she’d be reunited with her parents before she knew it. He then grinned down at his beloved. “You’re quite good with children.” Cedric beamed at the statement. Although it may not seem like it, Cedric did know a few things about how to care for children after looking things up about them.

And although he was incapable of bearing his own child-something Susan used to bring up quite frequently when he had married with Peter during the Golden Age-he hoped that he and Caspian could somehow take one in and raise them as if they were of their own.

“Drinian,” Cedric finally called, snapping out of his thoughts motioning to the captain whom had stopped discussing food rations with Rynelf and others. “How much food and water do we have for everyone?”

“Not enough I’m afraid my young lord.”

That was the answer Caspian had expected hearing Cedric sigh with slight worry in his tone. “Wait a minute: Come, follow me.” Curious as to what Cedric was thinking, Caspian, Drinian and some other crew members went below the ship to the storage room. As soon as Rynelf opened the door, there tons and tons of food and numerous other drinks could be seen. A grin spread across Cedric’s face while Caspian laughed with relief and Drinian grinned with approval.

“Aslan you truly never fail to amaze us.”

XXX

After a good filling meal, everyone proceeded to head into their proper rooms for the night. Cedric could feel the Dawn Treader moving slowly and calmly across the water with the light of a crescent moon guiding their way safely.

“Are you nervous about returning to Cair Paravel?” Caspian had asked to an about ready to doze off at any moment Cedric threading his fingers soothingly through his hair.

“Maybe a little. But, I haven’t been there in so many years. Nobody knew me that much aside that I was Peter’s husband. The only Narnian’s whom really knew me were the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus. Will there be any others I know though?”

“Well that dwarf Trumpkin will be there of course.” Cedric was relieved to hear that. “He’s an advisor of mine as is Glenstorm. And that tiger whom you met at the castle that night, Nandan will be there most likely. He’s grown much bigger you know but still acts as if he were but a kitten.” The two males shared a laugh at that before Caspian began to speak again telling him everything they’ll be doing and the people they will meet. “You will have a maid also-now don’t look at me like that I know you are capable of doing things on your own but she’s very friendly. Her name’s Clara. We’re all like one big family there, I hope everyone treats you as such…though I hope none are too friendly with you.” He gave Cedric a wink as the younger laughed, tilting his head so he could kiss Caspian on the lips.

Caspian wasted no time allowing Cedric’s tongue entrance in his mouth, pulling the other male closer into his body. He could feel the other’s hips roll against his followed by a pleasurable whimper when his lips soon touched that smooth neck kissing it and biting up and down in the same spot.

Hands went to remove Cedric’s shirt but the other male had stopped him. Although they had done it only once before, Cedric had wanted to wait this time. “Are you sure?” Caspian asked softly. Cedric nodded reassuringly, saying something was telling him to wait this time only until they got married. With a soft sigh, the king nodded in understanding leaning down to kiss him once more on the lips. “I love you Cedric Purrington…thank you for staying.”

“I love you as well Caspian. And I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Caspian blew out the candle on the stand beside their bed, pulling the covers up to their shoulders and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

                     

 

 


	15. Fifteen *Couldn't think of a title*

The Lone Islands were just a few miles away from the Dawn Treader and the crew were more than excited to get off the ship as soon as possible knowing Cair Paravel was not too far from where they were now. Some of the men were talking eagerly about what they’d do when they saw their wives again making Caspian shake his head at some of the things he heard when the men roared with laughter. On that same morning, the passengers got off the ship and walked around with pure amazement on their faces. 

Caspian could tell Cedric was perhaps anxious about being on this particular island, remembering what happened to them the last time they were here squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. 

“It’s alright. You know, thanks to you those fowl slave traders are no more. They don’t have to worry about being taken from their family’s anymore.” Cedric’s words lifted Caspian’s spirits perhaps just a bit. The two males smiled fondly seeing many reunited with their families, more so at young Elizabeth the girl with the two different eye colors. 

“Mother, father! This is Lord Cedric!” The little girl said excitedly as she dragged her parents along to meet her newfound friend. Elizabeth explained to them that Cedric and Caspian both helped her interact with the other children which her parents were quite surprised. “The other kids liked me to, they really, really liked me!” It wasn’t too long after she said that before Elizabeth’s mother pulled Cedric in a hug as did her father who took his hand in his shaking it and thanking him for helping their daughter. 

“Y-You’re welcome…Very welcome.” Cedric stuttered, smiling in a sheepish way. With that he gave Elizabeth and her family one last nod before they started heading back to the Dawn Treader. Caspian knew Cedric would miss Elizabeth after they left. He also knew Cedric would love to have a child of their own someday. 

XXX

After they had said their good-byes to the other refugees, Caspian held Cedric against him as they sat on the bed both looking at an old Narnian book that felt all too familiar to Cedric. It reminded him greatly of their first adventures in Narnia, where they entered it through the old wardrobe in Professor Kirke’s mansion. 

It mentioned how Edmund had been tricked by the White Witch thinking she was the real Queen of Narnia. 

It talked about Lucy meeting the faun Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. Reading about this, it made him realize how much he actually missed the Golden Age greatly. “Took you long enough to realize it was talking about you.” Caspian joked. 

“I’m just amazed that this person cared so much as to write about us and our old adventures.” He flipped through another page, smiling fondly at the coronation drawing. It felt as if it were only yesterday to him. 

“She was around the Golden Age period,” Caspian explained, resting his chin on Cedric’s shoulder. “And from the looks of it it seems like she had really fancied you.” 

“Well I guess I did have quite a few fans back then.” 

Caspian had to laugh at his little remark, planting a kiss on the side of his neck. They both really couldn’t wait until they returned to Cair Paravel. Time’s like this was when Cedric really could write a letter to everyone back home especially Peter and Lucy. 

While they rested for the night knowing they had a long journey home after, Cedric still read the Narnian book flipping through it silently. Smiling to himself. To think, if he hadn’t had met any of the Pevensie’s he would not be here right now nor would he have gone on so many wonderful adventures. 

XXX

Meanwhile back in England Peter was not exactly…thrilled to say the least at the sudden news he and Susan received from Edmund and Lucy. There was nothing but silence from him at first, which worried the youngest Pevensie child especially before the older male narrowed his eyes. “You WHAT? You let him stay?! Well you could’ve pressured him a little bit more into coming home with you and Eustace!” 

“Now Peter please calm yourself!” Lucy tried reasoning with her brother but knew ultimately there was no talking or reasoning with him when he was so angry. “You’ve seen how Caspian and Cedric looked when he left, oh he was absolutely miserable when we came back from Narnia the last time. Caspian was all he thought about during our stays with the Scrubbs.” 

Peter was now pacing angrily across the room trying to calm himself whereas Susan was trying to be sensible about this like her younger siblings. She knew Caspian had feelings for Cedric but even so it was still a shock that they both liked the same man in the end. She saw the signs she supposed yet even so. 

“And what about Mrs. Purrington? He didn’t think about her at all did he? And who knows what Caspian will do to him…” 

“You know Caspian’s not that kind of guy: He didn’t throw Cedric in bed right away.” Edmund tried to stay calm as possible. He understood why Peter wasn’t happy but Cedric was an adult now. He didn’t need him nor Lucy or Eustace to talk him into going back home. Although they missed him like mad, they understood his reasons for why he stayed. “And he did think of his mother: She was the first person he asked Aslan about. Can’t you just be happy for him for once?” 

“He had this all planned out I bet,” Peter ranted on. “To take Cedric away from us and make him his husband. You know how Telmarine’s are.” 

“Well back then he did have an interest in me as well.” Susan chimed making Lucy stare at her sister in disbelief. She knew Susan had liked Caspian to, but Cedric was the one he really had an interest in. “To think…him and Caspian…” the older girl muttered under her breath. Lucy shook her head before trying to reason with Peter again. 

Now, after his anger had subsided the grief began. Tears pooled in the back of Peter’s eyes as he sat back down beside Lucy who stroked his back soothingly while Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder watching his brother bury his face in his hand. “He’s gone…I’m never going to see him again.” He choked out. 

“But you will someday,” Lucy spoke, pushing his hands away from her brother’s face smiling reassuringly at him. “When we all reunite in Aslan’s country. With our parents as well…he’s doing just fine in Narnia Peter I assure you. You don’t have to worry about him.” 

“We had the choice to stay,” Edmund said in a softer tone this time. “But we didn’t. He stayed. Caspian is a great person, the last thing he wants is for Cedric to get hurt.” 

Peter nodded his head slowly at his sibling’s comforting words while Susan still looked down uncomfortably at her folded hands biting her lip. They had been through so much together with Cedric and now he wasn’t there with them…but it would only be for a little while. Susan was gone at this point, back in her room with silent tears rolling down her face. 

“What should we tell Mr. and Mrs. Purrington?” Lucy had asked in a soft tone. “Or mum and dad?” 

Oh she knew Cedric’s parents, especially his father were going to be heartbroken at whatever it was they were going to tell them about their son. It’s not as if they could tell them about Narnia, like Aslan told them no matter how much they wanted to. Edmund had told Peter that Eustace suggested maybe they say Cedric hadn’t come home after going for a walk or something of the sort. They agreed that was an idea. 

“I’ll start things off.” Peter spoke in a whisper hearing the adults finally return home. He and Lucy would be the first two to cry whereas Edmund would looked horrified simply. Crying was not such a hard task for Peter and Lucy to do, when Mrs. Pevensie asked her children whatever the matter was. 

“Cedric,” Lucy choked out, wiping her eyes with a tissue Mr. Purrington offered, kneeling down to her level. “Cedric hasn’t come back from his-his walk yet!” 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon darling.” Mr. Pevensie spoke in a soft tone. 

“But he left at three-thirty! It’s seven o clock now.” Peter exclaimed. Eustace held the same shocked expression as Edmund did, even managing a few tears of his own. Alberta and Harold were silent the whole while, looking at each other with worried expressions. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Purrington knew Cedric liked taking long walks but this was rather late for him they ultimately agreed on. 

“Bryce, Bryce please call the police.” Mrs. Purrington urged her husband, who rushed to the phone immediately. “Oh Gods…please. Please let our boy be alright!” Tears began streaming down her face as Mrs. Pevensie shushed her soothingly, telling the other woman her son would be just fine. 

Mr. Purrington had to repeat himself quite a bit over the phone, sinking to his knees at the end sobbing into his hands. Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace looked at each other with solemn looks. 

Cedric’s parents and their own were never going to be the same again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to include how Peter and Susan felt about the whole Cedric staying with Caspian thing to add a bit of drama ^^ And they'll be in Cair Paravel by chapter sixteen! ^0^ Those chapters were the most enjoyable to write I will tell you that much <3


	16. Home Once Again

Excitement had bubbled up in Cedric’s chest as the Dawn Treader neared Cair Paravel minute by minute. Oh he couldn’t wait to see everyone again! Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter and Nandana! The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon making the water seemed to glisten under its light. Caspian could be seen standing beside him, gripping his hand in a gentle manner followed by sharing a quick kiss. “Are you nervous?” Caspian had asked him, brushing some hair out of his forehead area. 

“A little but I’m more excited if not anything else.” 

They watched with amusement and happiness seeing the crew members rush out to greet their loved ones. Drinian’s wife and brother welcomed the captain with open arms, making Cedric smile fondly at the scene not knowing he had a wife at all. Cedric felt the butterflies in his stomach as they finally stepped onto the sandy shores, Caspian raising his hand as his people bowed respectfully to him. 

“There’s no need my Narnians. I thank you for waiting patiently for our return, I apologize it took so long but it was a success none the less. We had found Lord Bern safe and sound on the remains of the Lone Islands, living a peaceful life. Lord Rhoop was discovered on Dark Island with us at this very moment,” the Narnian’s clapped in excitement and happiness at receiving such good news listening intently as Caspian told him of the fate of the other lords as well as the Green Mist they encountered. “The Green Mist is what took your families when they were sold as slaves,” he began. Some Narnian’s in the crowd gasped in fright not knowing of this at all. “After we had defeated the evil of the Dark Island the passengers were returned home to safety. And now, I believe it is time for my most exciting news.” He clapped his hand on Cedric’s shoulder who grinned in a sheepish way as some Narnian’s whom recognized him stared at him in shock and awe. “King Edmund, the Just, Queen Lucy, the Valiant and Lord Cedric, the Warrior had journeyed with me on my quest to find the seven lords. He was the one who helped defeat the evil of Dark Island. Although he was to leave with Edmund, Lucy and their cousin Eustace Aslan himself has given him the choice to stay or leave with his friends. He had chosen to stay.” 

There was nothing but silence at first, but from the crowds he could see the badger Trufflehunter begin to clap rapidly in excitement smiling brightly at Cedric. Trumpkin soon followed after, then Glenstorm and finally all the other Narnian’s cheered and welcomed Cedric home. I cannot describe to you in mere words how Cedric felt about this. He was practically beaming let’s just say. 

Sure enough, just as they predicted Nandana the great tiger had appeared from the crowds pouncing on Cedric beginning to lick at his face making Cedric laugh joyfully. “Nandana! Ha ha it’s great to see you as well buddy, boy Caspian was right you really have grown haven’t you?” 

“My young lord.” 

After Caspian helped getting Nandana off, Cedric brushed himself off kneeling down to face Trufflehunter. The human male smiled fondly as he took the badger’s hands in his own gripping them gently. “Trufflehunter it’s especially good to see you again. And you as well Trumpkin! How have you all been?” 

“We’ve been just fine. So you’re really going to stay here with us?” The wise badger asked hopefully. 

“Of course. Like Caspian told you all, Aslan gave Edmund, Lucy and I all a chance to stay behind if we so desired.” 

“Speaking of the Queen where is her?” Trumpkin asked with eagerness. Cedric bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He knew Trumpkin and Lucy became close friends during the time Miraz had taken over, how was he to tell him of what happened? 

“Um….I-I’m so sorry my dear little friend but Queen Lucy and King Edmund both decided to go back to our world.” Cedric explained as tenderly as possible to them seeing the confusion on the dwarf’s face. 

“And what is your reason for staying here?” 

“Oh that. Um…W-Well…” 

Trufflehunter broke out into a chuckle seeing the young human’s face flush when he glanced over at Caspian who grinned rubbing the back of his neck. “Trumpkin you really don’t see it do you?” 

“See what?” 

“You know. IT.” 

“That’s why I’m asking you what am I supposed to be seeing?” 

Caspian laughed as he listened to the two argue back and forth about what Trumpkin was supposed to be ‘seeing’ according to Trufflehunter. Nandana simply watched everything in silence rolling his eyes. Although he was a tiger, even he wasn’t that dense. 

“My old friend!” 

Cedric’s head shot up the minute he heard Glenstorm’s face as the centaur trotted up to the little group. A large smile broke off on the human male’s face as he hugged him tight. “Glenstorm! It’s been far, far too long. How have you been?” 

“I’ve been quite well. So everything is true then? You have caught the eye of our king?” The centaur teased making Cedric laugh quietly. 

“Y-Yes. But I don’t think we’re ready to tell the other Narnian’s just yet…”

Glenstorm nodded in understanding. After talking with his old friends for quite some while, Caspian proceeded in showing Cedric the new castle that had been built. It truly did look like how Cair Paravel used to look when he first came to Narnia with the Pevensie’s. “And this,” Caspian said, opening the door to their bedroom. “Is our room.” 

Paintings hung all around the walls of their room as Cedric looked around in fascination. There was a large king sized bed, curtains draped over the windows lined with gold. There was also a balcony right outside for if they wanted to they could step out early in the morning for just a moment with each other or themselves if they so wished. A wardrobe could be seen as well filled with clothes fit for royalty. 

“Caspian this is great, thank you.” Cedric finally exclaimed, turning around so he could kiss Caspian on the lips. He simply chuckled against them cupping Cedric’s face in his hands winking at him. 

“Only the best for you my love. I’ll show you the rest of the area tomorrow. Many changes have been made, one being a new stable: We can go riding if you’d like.” The king couldn’t help but laugh softly as Cedric nodded in excitement at the thought. He always had been fond of doing such things, when things weren’t so busy in Aslan’s Howe he would sneak away for a bit with Cedric and help him get used to Drestier. 

Drestier had been quite intimidating for Cedric at first he could clearly tell, but the more Cedric rode him they eventually got used to each other. 

“I think that sounds great. Just please…all I ask is that you don’t hold my hand the whole time? I am not a child.” 

“Well the day you stop acting like a child is when I’ll start treating you like an adult.” Caspian retorted back, kissing a surprised Cedric on the mouth laughing as he danced out of the way when the other male tried hitting him in a playful manner. Seeing Cedric roll his eyes, Caspian apologized by planting a few kisses along the side of his neck making the other male chuckle softly. 

Although Cedric was greatly pleased to have returned to Narnia again, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander as to how things were going back in England…his heart did hurt at the thought of how his parents reacted to whatever it was Peter and the others said about his sudden disappearance. 

He tried to shake those thoughts away however, when Caspian stopped kissing his neck and throat smiling warmly when the older male embraced him burying his face in the crook of Cedric’s neck taking in his scent. 

Later that night, with his arm wrapped around Cedric’s waist he stared with silence at his beloved’s sleeping form. Smiling fondly, he then kissed Cedric tenderly on the side of his head before blowing out the candle on the nightstand going back to sleep. 


	17. King Navine's Advances

It was now the twentieth day Cedric had been living in Narnia with Caspian. Apparently, much to everyone’s grief the Archenlander’s were getting rather testy to say the least. Caspian and Cedric even both tried negotiating with them about the bridge but some just absolutely refused to listen. There was also something about their king, King Navine that Cedric didn’t like. During some of the meetings, he would feel the other male brush his hand against his leg or give his knee far too long of a squeeze that would make one feel very uncomfortable. Caspian had to bite down onto his tongue every time when he saw Navine talk to Cedric. 

The two males could now be seen standing on the balcony that over looked the ocean. A Dryad could be seen singing to them just below, making Cedric smile fondly as Caspian wrapped his arms further around his waist. 

“They have beautiful voices don’t they? We never have things such as them back home.” 

“They do, but nothing sounds sweeter than that of your own voice.” 

“I swear you’re too cheesy for your own good sometimes, Cas.” The king couldn’t help but laugh hearing Cedric’s playful teasing tone, kissing him on the lips when the door to their bedroom suddenly burst open causing the two to whip around in shock. The Dryad, whom had now stopped singing had appeared with them her face filled with clear concern. 

Standing before them was one of Caspian and Cedric’s maids, a young woman named Sasha. Her light blond hair hung loose from its braids as she panted heavily trying to gather herself together. “Y-You’re…Your majesty! King Navine…He…He wants to marry young Cedric!” 

“What?” Caspian could feel his voice raise higher, stepping close to the maid without thinking of how threatening his steps must have been to Sasha as she backed away in fright. “He has a Queen already does he not? Queen Anastasia?” 

“Y-Yes your majesty but it appears that there have been complications with their marriage as is. And she is unable to bear children herself. Navine needs an heir to his throne, he may cast Anastasia as a concubine I’m afraid.” Sasha said, giving them a knowing look. 

Cedric’s face had turned chalk white. His mouth opened and closed at first unable to speak before he finally pursed his lips trying to process everything he just heard whereas Caspian kept going off again. 

“But he can’t just claim someone he so damn well pleases! He knows Cedric and I have been courting for years now. You can’t force someone to marry you, you have to be the one that agrees to it.” 

“Cedric is not betrothed to you my king.” Sasha said with a solemn expression, hanging her head. “And he’s a king. If there’s someone or something he wants; he gets it.” 

“But Cedric’s a male. What would he want with someone who can’t bear him a child?” 

Caspian’s words tore at Cedric’s heart as the young warrior bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Was that the reason Caspian had not decided to marry him right away? Was there doubt in the king’s mind about their relationship? Cursing himself mentally for daring to say such a thing, Caspian stepped close to Cedric. “Oh…Oh Cedric I hope you didn’t think that’s how I feel about us-Cedric wait!”

The dark haired male ran as fast as he could away from that room, ignoring Caspian and Sasha’s calls and pleads for him to come back. Angry, hot tears threatened to form in the back of his eyes as he quickly brushed them away with his arm. He ignored any odd looks he received from passersby’s, when he finally reached the courtyard panting softly. Sitting underneath a tree, the tiger Nandana lifted his head up the minute he saw Cedric and growled quietly as the human male joined him. “Hello Nandana,” he choked out in a whisper, smiling faintly as he rested his head on Cedric’s lap allowing it to be stroked. “Thank Aslan you’re here…I just needed to get out of there for a while.” 

“Ah just the man I wanted to see.” 

Cedric lifted his head up the minute he heard Navine’s voice and stood in a defensive position. Nandana let out a low, dangerous growl getting in a crouching move preparing to strike if needed. The Archenland king stood before the younger male, a devious grin on his face with his head cocked to the side. “You seem distressed Warrior of Narnia: Trouble in paradise hm?”

“What a coincidence,” Cedric began, clenching his fist firmly at his side. “And you’re just the man I wanted to see.” Before Navine could even react, he raised his fist and landed one right on the king’s face. A sickening crunch of the king’s nose being broken could be heard. Cedric was pleased to see blood dripping down it. He watched as the man stumbled back, casually wiping the blood on his pants. “If you think for one minute I’m going to choose you you’re wrong,” Cedric hissed. “Don’t think you can do whatever you please here.” 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a say in the matter.” Navine drawled, gripping Cedric’s chin in a firm grip forcing the other to look at him. 

“I may not: But, just know that if I do end up married to you, I swear by Aslan’s name that I will make your already pathetic life a never ending Hell.” Navine looked at Cedric with a slightly amused expression. No one had dared speak to him in such a way before. A smirk graced over his face as he let out a chuckle, brushing his hair away from his forehead area. 

“My you’re a feisty one aren’t you-?”

“Get your hands off of him!” Both Navine and Cedric looked up to see Caspian and a panicked Sasha rushing towards the two males. He reached for Navine’s wrist, yanking it away from Cedric’s forehead pulling him beside him. “You dare touch him like that again and I’ll see to it that your head will be placed upon my wall." Had Cedric seen Caspian angry before? Yes. This wasn’t the first time after all but whenever Caspian did become angry, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad nervous around him. But Navine was not phased at all by Caspian’s threat. Although his smile looked rather calm, it chilled them to their very bones as the other male gave a mock bow to Caspian before leaving the courtyard. Once they were sure he was gone, both sighed in relief as Caspian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you at all?” 

“No I’m alright.” Cedric murmured quietly, not looking Caspian in the eye at all making him sigh softly. 

“I can understand why you’re upset…but I really do love you Cedric. I didn’t mean what I said, my choice of words were poor at the time. You know I’d never leave your side.” 

“You could’ve fooled me.” Tears began welling up in Cedric’s eyes but he blinked them away. This was just like during the Golden Age all over again. Where he couldn’t give Peter an heir to his throne and now he cannot do the same for Caspian. He hated being reminded of that. It broke Caspian’s heart greatly to see him so worried about this, as he pulled the other into a warm, comforting embrace kissing the top of his head. 

“We’ll work something out love,” Caspian spoke in a soft, gentle tone. “Just don’t worry yourself about this alright?” 

Cedric had said nothing at first but nodded his head slowly into Caspian’s chest, lifting his head up wiping his eyes. “I know…and I’m sorry for being such a prat.” Caspian chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, letting them linger for a brief moment before finally pulling away. 

“I love you.” Caspian’s breath tickled against his lips. Cedric gave him a warm smile in return. 

“I love you as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a story without some drama thrown in right? ^^; 
> 
>  
> 
> And I have no idea why: But all the while I wrote Navine's parts, I kept picturing Lucius Malfoy's actor or Loki's actor as him X'3 Weird I know ha.


	18. Threats of War

Caspian awoke the next morning with mixed emotions. He had tried to think of so many ways for Navine to just leave Cedric alone but all his thoughts were, were about him simply murdering the Archenland king. Cedric had been so worried about everything as of late that he was losing his sleep. Just pacing back and forth and letting out a slew of curses directed at Navine. Dark circles now could be seen under the young warrior’s eyes on the sixth day that he hadn’t slept properly. Caspian and the maid Sasha had to force him to relax one night. After some minutes, Cedric had finally let himself relax and drift off to sleep while Caspian laid beside him arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

There was a knock on his door and Sasha entered. “Your majesty: King Navine is requesting of your appearance.” Caspian sneered at the mere mention of the man’s name but he nodded in understanding, kissing Cedric lovingly on his temple before getting himself ready. _No matter what it takes: I’m not going to let him have Cedric I’ll see to that_

“Caspian? What’s the matter?”

Cedric’s groggy voice caught his attention as the king of Narnia turned to face the sleeping man whom had just woken. His once pale face was returning to its usual, tan color and the dark circles were slowly looking a bit better but he still looked ill. “King Navine wants to see me.”

The minute Caspian had uttered those words, Cedric’s eyes widened as he tried getting out of bed only to be stopped by Sasha.

“Now Cedric you really need to let yourself rest for a-.”

“I’m fine Sasha. Caspian I’m going with you.”

“He didn’t request both of us to be present, just I.”

But Cedric had lightly pushed Sasha aside and stubbornly began getting himself ready ignoring her protests for him to relax. “It’s about me though right? I demand to be allowed to come, I already settled this with Peter before that no one is to have any meetings without me being present.” He was after all, a warrior and protector of anyone of royal Narnian history. He wanted to be there in case something went wrong to protect Caspian.

“Fine.” Caspian muttered, watching Cedric finally dress himself in a white buttoned shirt, a black belt and dark red pants. His sword tucked securely in his sheathen. They didn’t think it was to be needed but one could never be too careful after all. “Honestly how did Peter manage to survive your stubbornness?” Caspian spoke in a joking tone which Cedric rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up. Besides, you need someone to be your bodyguard in case something goes wrong.”

Caspian was the first to walk through with Cedric by his side.

XXX

As soon as they walked in, Cedric’s eye twitched when he heard some of the guests whisper in disapproval. “What is he even doing here? Very uncouth behavior wouldn’t you agree?” One person whispered.

“Yes, yes. Quite improper indeed, I would’ve thought King Caspian had trained him proper than this.”

A low growl of annoyance emitted from his throat though tried to relax when Caspian rubbed his shoulder soothingly whispering not to let them bother him. With a nod, mouthing a small ‘Thanks’ he proceeded to sit down beside the other male at the long table. At the end of it Navine could be seen, looking at Cedric with half amusement and the other half with annoyance with having had his nose broken. He had it fixed now from the looks of it, no doubt fixed by a sorcerer or sorceress.

“You called your ‘majesty.” Caspian’s eyes had grown dark with anger as he finally spoke to Navine, secretly slipping his hand with Cedric’s underneath the table.

“Mind your tone, Caspian. Remember what is at steak here.” The other king retorted, motioning to Cedric.

“I believe we’re well aware of that. We’re discussing my fate are we not? I should be here before anyone makes another remark about it. Tell me Navine, does your own wife not know of what you’re planning?” For some reason, Navine must have found that very amusing for he began to laugh which irked Caspian and Cedric greatly.

“Such matters between my wife and I are of no concern to a mere peasant.” The king finally spoke after laughing. Cedric’s eyes turned dark and narrowed into slits, his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles turned white though he relaxed some feeling Caspian stroke the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Let it go love…he’s not worth it.” Caspian whispered in his ear. Cedric nodded curtly, pursing his lips all the while as he glared at Navine. “Now get to your point.”

“I want Cedric as my own. Be it as a protector or my own personal toy. I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do to persuade me into changing my mind.”

“Know this that I will eventually propose to Cedric myself. I won’t let you get in the way of that, for if you do I will take drastic measures.” Cedric gave him a surprised look but Caspian carried on. “He is one of our best defenders of Narnia. If anything shall happen to him, my men will not hesitate to draw blood.”

“Caspian you can’t possibly be willing to have your men risk their lives for me.” Cedric tried to reason though the king gave him a hard, stern look.

“If it is the only way to end it then yes. My men will understand as will the other Narnians. They know of Lord Cedric, they will not stand to see him in the hands of someone such as you, Navine. They will fight with honor if it shall come down to that. Narnia will cut off all ties with Archenland.”

Shocked gasps and whispers echoed all around the table from some of the Archenlanders. Cedric looked at Caspian with pure disbelief and shock. This was a great risk for him to be taking a very great risk. However, it didn’t seem to phase Navine at all. He simply grinned at the young king before him, clasping his hands underneath his chin.

But Caspian wasn’t finished. “You are also not going against Narnia itself, but Aslan himself.” Cedric stiffened at the mention of the Great Lion as he saw for a brief moment what looked like fear across the other men’s faces. With that, Caspian stood up from his spot placing his hands firmly on the table. “As of this day: By my order and law, Archenland and Narnia have cut off any ties with each other. My men will personally escort yours out.”

“You really do have Miraz’s blood in you after all don’t you?” Caspian tried not to flinch at the mention of his deceased uncle. “Very well then your ‘majesty’. If it is war you are suggesting, then a war you shall get.”

XXX

The walk back to their room was silent the whole while. Caspian was seething at how Navine acted about the whole deal whereas Cedric was brooding in silence about the king’s decision. Archenland was one of Narnia’s strongest allies, Cedric knew not all of them were horrible. Why even during the Golden Age he and the Pevensie’s grew to be friends with some: Edmund even began to develop a romantic interest it seemed with a young fellow there but sadly the other guy’s father didn’t approve.

I’ll leave you to imagine how Edmund must have felt over that.

Once they had arrived at the room, Cedric watched as Caspian pushed open the large stone door. “Caspian do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Cedric finally spoke up about the matter. His eyes had turned from a soft light brown to that of a darker look. Caspian sighed heavily at his reaction, having a good feeling of what it would be. “I would’ve expected this from Peter but you? Of all people?”

“Cedric, please,” Caspian began trying not to shout at the male before him. “I did what I had to do.” But Cedric wouldn’t hear any of that as he all but growled at the king’s statement.

“But we can’t just cut off all ties with a whole kingdom because of one bad ruler. Now, the men you met weren’t all that friendly but the ones I’ve come across were very friendly and supported Narnia whole heartedly.”

“I’m well aware of that but things aren’t like when you and the Pevensie’s were last in Narnia as rulers. Nor will I sit back and watch that…that wretched man take you away doing Aslan knows what to you! My word is law Cedric.”

Caspian and Cedric had a glaring contest for what seemed like forever until the young warrior scoffed. “So you think starting a war with one of our allies will solve everything? Some king you are.”

“Cedric wait-!”

There was no stopping the other for he had already stormed out of the room slamming the door with such force that one of the pictures from the wall fell and cracked as it landed face down on the floor.

XXX

Cedric’s breathing was at an uneven pace as he stomped through the forest. He didn’t care of the fact his bare feet were scratched and bloodied from stepping on numerous twigs and rocks lying about on the ground. He brushed away low hanging tree branches out of his face. The young warrior didn’t stop until he finally reached the river, sinking down to his knees gazing at his reflection in the water.

“Something is troubling you, my child.”

He lifted his head up instantly at the sound of a voice he knew all too well. The voice was smooth and velvety, something that made whatever anger or hurt he was feeling at the moment simply vanish as if he didn’t feel that way at all before. After looking to his left then to his right as he walked further down the river, he arrived at a large forest clearing and froze. There, standing in the middle of a field of flowers was the Great Lion himself. His tale swishing slowly side to side as he watched Cedric walk calmly up to him. “…Aslan?” The human finally choked out.

He had stumbled the last step he took, making the lion chuckle feeling Cedric’s arms wrap around and smiled as the dark haired male buried his face in his mane.

“Oh Aslan! It is you. Why do things feel such a mess right now?”

“Sometimes my dear one, ignorance overpowers one’s logical thinking. They may believe what they are doing is right when they are wrong.”

“You hit the nail dead on the head with that.” Cedric mumbled, referring to Caspian.

“I am referring to Navine,” Aslan explained laughing softly at Cedric’s expression. “He has let the power control him.”

“Do you think there’s any way we can help him?”

The Great Lion shook his head, his mane blowing gently in the breeze. “For some they are beyond even my help. We cannot save everyone from the darkness.”

Cedric nodded slowly in understanding lowering his gaze to the ground just a bit. There was something he had wanted to ask Aslan, but, was unsure how to ask at first. “Aslan. I know you cannot tell me much of what’s going on back home…but please. Please do tell me: H-How are they?”

Aslan let out a soft sigh, knowing full well he was going to be asked of this eventually. “For you, I will bend the rules I suppose,” Cedric chuckled but listened intently. “Edmund, Lucy and Eustace are the ones most supportive of your decisions to stay. Although they do in fact miss you terribly they understand your reasons. Peter was upset and even angered at first,” Cedric flinched knowing that’s exactly how Peter would’ve reacted. “But he is coming to terms of your decision. He does still hold great love for you, but, he is happy of you and Caspian’s newfound love.”

Cedric smiled softly at the last statement, nodding in approval. Despite what happened, he and Peter will forever be close at least. “And…And Susan? How is she?” He finally had the courage to ask of the second oldest Pevensie sibling.

“Susan is going through a difficult stage in her life. She is in a relationship now of her own but yet, she feels betrayed in some ways. In time though, she will come to support your decisions as well like Peter and the others. As for your parents…they are grieving no doubt. Your father most of all. But your mother is slowly coming to terms of the fact you are safe wherever she thought you were.”

His heart tugged when Aslan mentioned his father. The poor man had just gotten back from a terrible war to find his son was nowhere to be seen? He was thankful though that his mother seemed to be doing a little better more than he thought she was. But there was also another thing he wanted to ask of Aslan which the Great Lion nodded in understanding.

“You are worried about being unable to give Caspian an heir.”

“Hey how did you-?” Cedric looked at him with startled eyes and Aslan all but laughed softly at his reaction, resting his large paw on top of Cedric’s smaller human hand in a comforting manner.

“I know of everything a person fears and worries, my young one. But don’t worry yourself over such matters. Remember, anything can happen in this world after all unlike that of your old one.” Cedric blinked in confusion as he closed his eyes when Aslan had breathed gently onto him. He was about to ask what that was for when two voices called out suddenly.

“….Dric. Cedric!!”

“My young lord?!”

The worried voices of Caspian and Trufflehunter made Cedric groan just a bit, burying his face into Aslan’s mane. “Just let me stay a little longer with you.” He muttered tiredly. The Great Lion all but chuckled at his reaction, telling him he needed to go back to Caspian. In a blink of an eye, Aslan was gone and Cedric was alone in the forest clearing. “Cedric!” The dark haired male nearly landed on his back when Caspian almost tackled him in a hug.

“Oh you are here after all! Trufflehunter, you were right. I’m sorry for doubting you.” Caspian said smiling sheepishly down at the badger standing up on his hind legs now, the animal rolling his eyes.

“You should know I never tell lies my king! But are you alright young Cedric?” Trufflehunter asked in a worried tone making Cedric chuckle and grin up at Caspian then down at Trufflehunter.

“I’m doing better…much better than before. I was talking with Aslan, he will find a way to lend us a hand through all this. I know I was foolish for running off like that: But everything was just too overwhelming.” He hissed slightly when he felt his feet burn with pain once again followed by a deep scratch along his leg. Caspian rolled his eyes, picking Cedric up effortlessly placing him on Drestier. “And what about Navine? Is he still there?”

“He just left along with his companions.” Cedric sighed with relief making Caspian chuckle softly at his reaction.

Trufflehunter continued walking beside them as they galloped back to the castle within moment’s time just before the sun went down. Carrying Cedric back to his room, Caspian placed him carefully on his bed wincing at how much Cedric’s feet and leg must have hurt. “Get some rest, my love…and I am sorry also.”

Cedric grinned tiredly up at him, letting out a yawn before finally letting sleep overtake him. Caspian feeling too tired to change out of his own clothes as well collapsed beside Cedric on the bed wrapping his arms around his waist.

 


	19. Calm Before The Storm

The sun had begun to rise above Cair Paravel early the next morning casting warmth all throughout the kingdom. Caspian’s eyes twitched at first feeling the bright light stream through the curtains, sighing in a tired tone as he opened one eye slowly. Cedric could still be seen sleeping silently beside him, the king smiled fondly at his sleeping form wishing he could let him rest just a little more but knew they both couldn’t just sleep in all day as much as he’d like. Leaning over, he planted a soft kiss on the other male’s lips whispering after.

“Cedric, you have to wake up. It’s morning now.”

“Ohhh. Ten more minutes please?” Cedric had groaned out, though he hissed at the sharp pain he felt on his feet still and leg.

“That’s exactly why you have to wake up. A nurse will be coming to see how your wounds are.”

Nodding numbly, he slowly sat up from the bed. Caspian had to fight the urge not to laugh at Cedric’s ‘pillow-head hair’ that he had right now. It stuck up on odd ends enough when he wasn’t sleeping but was very messy when he woke up. Soon after, a short, plump maid walked into the room whom Cedric bowed respectfully to as she began cleaning his wounds and such while scolding him lightly for being out in the forest like that.

“Well: I must be going anyway. There’s some issues that need to be cleared of.” Cedric glanced over as he watched Caspian change out of his clothes from last night into some cleaner ones. He gave a small nod when he finally understood what it was all about now. “I’ll have someone come for you when you’re done being checked over.”

And with that, Caspian kissed him on the cheek once more followed by a kiss on the forehead as he left the room.

XXX

“The situation is becoming graver and graver your majesty. How dare that…that man-if you can even call him a man still-treat young Cedric as if he were but an object?” Drinian growled as he paced around the room. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter nodded in agreement.

“Then I take it we are all in agreement?” The group nodded as Caspian did in return. The Archenland army might be big, huge even but so was the Narnian army. They wouldn’t know what hit them. Soon after the meeting had ended, Cedric had been led into the room by Nandana the tiger at his side. He wore a light blue tunic shirt with a red belt, dark blue pants and dark brown boots. His feet were cleaned of the blood and he had to have some stitches on his leg from the scratch wound he received after falling in the forest but besides that he appeared fine and well.

Caspian thanked Nandana for bringing him to them. The tiger let out what sounded like a purr before bowing his head and standing beside a nervous Trumpkin. He had always been somewhat afraid of the tiger, despite Trufflehunter’s and Cedric’s assurance that he was friendly.

After Caspian had told Cedric of what would possibly happen, the other male was still determined to join in on the fight. Once the meeting had ended, although it was getting close to nightfall now Cedric had wanted to walk along the beach for just a few moments. Stars blanketed across the almost darkening skies and they could hear the faint splashing of mermaids jumping in and out of the waters from a distance.

“Navine is a powerful, powerful man Cedric,” Caspian had warned him. They were both bare footed, as they walked across the sandy shores listening to the waves lap up against them. “Are you sure you want to take part?”

“I’m not some daffodil you know,” Cedric retorted trying not to snort at Caspian’s question which the king smirked in amusement. “It won’t be the first I’ve been in the war. I was there with the White Witch after all.”

“And yet you didn’t actually fight her.” Caspian joked, letting out a laugh as Cedric nudged him playfully in the ribs.

“Can’t say I’d really wanted to either. From what I saw, even Peter was struggling with her…I could tell his pride was a little wounded when Aslan killed her instead of him.” He couldn’t help but flinch as he remembered Peter confiding in him about that some days after they married. How he told Cedric about how useless he felt at the time. Though everyone knows Peter was far from useless.

Feeling that Caspian wasn’t quite listening, he glanced up when he saw the older male was looking around with a nervous expression. “We have to be careful walking on these beaches at night now you know…”

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“Well,” Caspian turned to look down at him, trying so hard to fight an impish grin forming across his face making Cedric raise his eyebrow curiously at him. “They say beasts like to roam around now. Horrid, terrifying creatures.”

“How…How terrifying are they?”

Cedric swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, reaching for his sword that he always carried with him no matter where they were at. Caspian drew closer to him until their lips almost touched the others. “Worse than you can imagine…worse than a werewolf or a serpent combined. Oh dear Aslan…”

Seeing the king’s eyes widened suddenly, mouth slacked open in pure horror as he raised a shaking pointer finger up. “Cedric look out! It’s right behind you!”

The younger of the two let out a battle cry, drawing out his sword with a panicked expression on his face only to see…!

Nothing.

Absolutely. Nothing.

Nothing, but the sound of Caspian laughing rather loud behind making his eye twitch in annoyance, turning around after putting his sword away. Caspian was holding onto his ribs, a big grin breaking out across his face. “Oh Cedric! Ah ha…ha you should see the look on your face love! It’s priceless!”

“Y-You pompus…you ass! I can’t believe you’d joke about something like that. I thought something was seriously wrong.”

Caspian wiped a tear from his eye after straightening himself up, clearing his throat placing his hands on Cedric’s shoulders grinning at the others puffed out cheeks something he did when he was angry or annoyed at someone. “I just couldn’t resist my love. Do you think you can forgive me?”

Cedric pondered for a moment, before a grin spread across his face. He leaned forward, as if he were going to kiss him. There was a glint in Cedric’s eyes that Caspian failed to notice when Cedric’s lips brushed against his.

“Nope!”

It wasn’t long before Cedric began laughing and before he knew it he was running. “What the-Cedric hey wait up!” Caspian called out, laughing right along with the other. Although Cedric wasn’t an athletic person mind you he was always surprised how fast he could run in Narnia. He looked over his shoulder to see Caspian a few ways behind.

“What’s wrong old man? Can’t keep up?!”

Cedric’s words seemed to pump Caspian up as he was now just seconds behind Cedric. Just enough to grab him.

“Now I’ve got you!” Caspian finally caught the other male, wrapping an arm around his waist putting him over his shoulder only to throw him gently in the water’s edge climbing on top of him pinning him down hovering above him. Both panting heavily after their little run. “So you still think I’m an ‘old man’ now?” He teased. Cedric laughed, shaking his head.

“N-No!” He finally gasped out in between laughs.

After helping Cedric up out of the water, Caspian smiled fondly as he stared out into the ocean with Cedric beside him, legs pulled up to his chin. “I used to come here all the time you know? During the Golden Age. Some of my best memories were of being down here with Peter, Edmund and Lucy.”

“What about Susan?” Caspian asked in a curious tone.

“Susan tried way too hard to act like an adult during that time,” he replied with a slight roll of his eyes chuckling softly. He liked the feeling of the water lapping up at his bare feet. “She thought we were doing more goofing off rather than focusing on our actual work. She was more focused on her suitors.”

“You must’ve had suitors as well I take it?” Caspian asked in a thoughtful tone.

Cedric gave a shake of his head. “None as much as they did. Even when Peter and I were…well, you know-he still had women and men alike try to get real ‘cozy’ with him what with being High King and all. Peter would always turn them down politely of course.”

Now there were quite a few people actually whom were drawn to Cedric but he wouldn’t tell Caspian that. One of his suitors actually became a close friend of his just days before they went back through that wardrobe. Meanwhile though, Caspian continued listening with half intent and half of his mind wandering. Although he was quite fond of Cedric as well after their first meeting, he still felt a little bad for thinking how pretty Susan had been as well.

“I’ve never realized how beautiful this place truly was.” Caspian mused out loud. They both gazed up at the many, many constellations that hung in the night sky. From a distance, a mermaid could be heard singing in a soft, gentle melody that made both males smile fondly at.

The more Caspian stared at Cedric, the more he had wished that he could somehow have told him much sooner how he really felt about him. He drew Cedric in closer to him, smiling as the other pressed up against him. And then, he placed his lips on his neck. He could feel Cedric shudder with delight at the feeling, kissing it up and down even biting in a gentle manner on it leaving a faint mark on that side. “I love you,” Caspian whispered, cupping the left side of his face and kissing him on the lips. Caspian pushed his tongue passed Cedric’s lips entering his sweet mouth.

Rain suddenly began to fall matting Cedric’s hair down after they pulled apart panting softly. “We should head back. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Oh alright…. _Peter_. Or _Susan_.” Before Caspian could snatch him, Cedric was already up and running out of the area which the king sighed heavily but grinned all the same chasing off right after him.


	20. The Kings And Queens of Old

A sneeze could be heard from Cedric early the next morning when he had woken up to find Caspian already getting dressed for the day. The king couldn’t help but grin in an ‘I was right and you were wrong’ kind of manner seeing Cedric’s slightly red and puffy eyes. “Oh shut up.” Cedric scoffed, sneezing yet again followed by a groan of annoyance as he slowly began to dress himself. They were going to have a sparring session today, preparing themselves for the upcoming war with Navine and his army.

Just like Caspian warned him, they had been out far, far too long in the rain last night even after Caspian warned him that wasn’t a wise idea of them to be out there. So, with Cedric’s rotten luck the poor guy woke to a cold that morning. “If you would have just listened to me last night you wouldn’t be like this now would you?” Caspian chastised him earning a glare from Cedric. “…How is your leg though? Has it healed at all?” 

“It stings a bit but I’ll live.” Caspian looked at Cedric with a frown knowing the other was still limping-and one would after having about five or six stitches in their leg. It broke his heart when the nurse told him how he kept hissing and even letting out small screams of pain during the process. He knew Cedric was a grown man although he was but nineteen years old, he couldn’t help but keep an eye on him with things such as this. 

“Cedric: Come here.” Cedric had protested that he was fine but Caspian wouldn’t hear it. There was a war approaching and he didn’t want anything to happen to the other before things got terrible and bloody. Helping him walk, he had Cedric put one arm around his shoulders and his own around his waist winking down at him. “Where would you be without me huh?” 

“Well you do make for a pretty good walking stick.” Cedric joked, laughing when Caspian nudged his ribs playfully with his elbow. “I do love you though, Caspian.” He spoke once they were out of the room, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Just a peck seeing as there were people coming out of their rooms. 

“And I you, my love. Just don’t get upset if I beat you at sparring again.” 

“Ha! Like that’ll happen this time. A bug flew into my eye last time and I couldn’t see.” 

“Excuses, excuses.” 

XXX

The sounds of swords clashing and clinging against each other could be heard throughout the courtyard. Sweat trickled down the side of Cedric’s head as he and Caspian circled each other, smirks planted on both of their faces studying the other’s movement. “You’ve gotten better, Cedric. But remember: Never lower your guard. Not even for a moment.” Before Cedric could respond, he dashed behind him, pinning his arm behind his back and the sword pointed at his throat making Cedric roll his eyes. 

In a blink of an eye, their positions suddenly changed. 

Now Caspian was laying on his back after Cedric broke free from his hold, stepping on his chest lightly with the tip of his sword pointed at Caspian’s throat who laughed in surprise at the other’s satisfactory grin. “Maybe you’re the one who shouldn’t lower your guard huh Cas?” 

Snorting at his remark, Caspian was brooding silently at the thought of Cedric actually besting him in a sparring session when the younger of the two reached up and kissed him on the cheek smiling at him in which Caspian returned one of his own. 

“Y-Your majesty! My lord!” Both males turned the minute they saw Sasha racing towards them, lifting up her skirts as she ran panting softly, a wide smile on her face. “You’ll…you’ll never believe who is here right now! Aslan called for them!” 

“Called for who?” Cedric asked, tilting his head to the side before looking at Caspian who shrugged not knowing what their maid was talking about as she motioned them to follow her quickly. 

“Sasha I don’t understand: Who did Aslan call for-?” Cedric had tried yet again to ask but the minute their maid opened the door his jaw looked as if it would fall to the floor at any moment while Caspian looked like he had seen a ghost…or ghosts for that matter. 

There. 

Standing in the middle of their bedroom, were three confused Pevensie siblings. Peter was the one who had surprised Cedric the most to see thinking he would never come back to Narnia. “Cedric!” Lucy’s cheerful tone caught the young warrior off guard as the youngest Pevensie sibling almost tackled him in a hug causing him to chuckle and grin down at her. 

“Lucy! And Peter, Edmund! I don’t know why you guys are here but…but I’m glad. So very glad all the same.” 

“We feel the same way,” she finally spoke up after pulling away so he could greet Peter and Edmund next. “Did you and Caspian call for us? What’s going on?” 

“I am the one who brought you here my child.” 

Cedric let out a startled gasp when he saw Aslan before them, settling himself on his and Caspian’s bed with his front paws on top of each other. The Great Lion chuckled when Lucy kissed him on the cheek though looked at Peter who asked as well what the matter was. “I don’t understand,” he began in a soft tone. “I thought we weren’t allowed back in Narnia…what’s this all about Aslan?” 

“I’m afraid Narnia is in grave danger children.” Aslan began in which their eyes widened. “Come, seat yourselves and I will explain everything.” 

And so Aslan did. 

With Cedric and Lucy on either side of him, the Great Lion told the three Pevensie’s about Navine whom had grown into a wicked and crueler king since the last time they had to deal with him. Caspian and Cedric lowered their gazes when they saw the shock and anger on the other’s faces after the lion mentioned Navine was attempting to make Cedric his as well. Peter was most livid by that. “I always knew he was a twisted, disgusting man but this..it’s outrageous! He can’t just claim someone as his!” 

“The only way we can get through to him is by creating a small war.” Caspian stated grimly. The trio nodded in understanding. ‘During our meeting, Cedric, Drinian had agreed to go over and keep an eye on them to see if there was anyone from Archenland who just might be able to lend us a hand in throwing Navine off his throne. There had already been few assassination attempts on him from other Archenlander’s so that shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Well Narnia’s never had a spy before,” Cedric saw Edmund’s mouth open in slight shock. “You’re certain it will work?” He couldn’t believe how much things really had changed since they left. 

Cedric and Caspian nodded. Peter was about to ask more when Sasha and another maid, Trina entered. Sasha was hissing in Trina’s ear that she really should be more polite next time instead of walking in right away without knocking as she had just done. “Oh will you stop acting like a goodie-goodie for once?” Trina whispered back. 

“What’s the point in keeping the door closed if you’re just going to barge in anyway?” Cedric muttered under his breath. Lucy laughed behind her hand when Trina rolled her eyes, leaning down to flick him playfully on the forehead in a sisterly manner. 

“Watch your tongue my young lord.” She chastised him, ignoring the sigh of frustration from Sasha followed by a ‘Why do I even bother?’ Trina talked quite a bit with Edmund who stuttered like a fool at first making Peter, Lucy, Caspian and Cedric roll their eyes. There he went again. Falling for the first good looking person he caught sight of. 

After Trina and Sasha offered them their food, the two then left to give them some privacy. “So how long are you staying in Narnia?” Cedric asked, after taking a bite of some eggs. Peter, Edmund and Lucy couldn’t help but smile at his question. 

“Oh that: Well, Aslan brought us here in quite a hurry so we have to stay in Narnia permanently now. I guess there’s no going back this time.” Edmund answered making Caspian and Cedric’s eyes widened. 

“So y-you’re staying? That’s great! It’ll be just like the old days then!” Peter couldn’t help but laugh as Cedric hugged each of them, even managing a faint smile to Caspian who returned one as well. True, there would always be that tinge of jealousy towards Caspian but both males wanted to start over fresh and new not only for Cedric and Peter’s siblings sake but for their own as well. 

However, he and his siblings knew all their families were going to be such a mess when they learned they were ‘missing’ as well. 

XXX

“Please are you sure you’ve given them the most recent of photo? And the height and weight are correct?” Eustace Scrubb had heard Cedric’s father ask his cousin’s father. He had kept his head down all the while as they walked back up the steps of the Scrubb family home. His friend, Jill Pole as by his side wiping at her eyes asking him yet again where his cousin’s and their friend could possibly be. Oh he wanted to tell her and the family themselves desperately of Narnia, but he knew he could not do such things. That was forbidden to discuss. 

Susan had a mix of feelings. She was devastated of course when she first learned of Cedric’s decision to stay in Narnia and yet there was bitterness there as well. She liked Caspian, liked him a lot although she may not have shown it much. The second oldest Pevensie sibling even disliked Cedric at first when she first found out of their relationship after talking to Lucy one night when she, Edmund and Eustace came back from their third Narnia visit. 

“Eustace,” The dark haired girl finally spoke up in a whisper after snapping out of her brooding thoughts. “Where’s Peter, Edmund and Lucy?” 

The blond haired boy’s eyes widened the minute she asked him that and when he heard Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie call out their other children’s names in a panic upon entering the house. At once, they dashed in the house looking in every bedroom calling out their names. Susan saw Mrs. Purrington hold something golden in her hand. 

“Now…where did this come from?” Susan and Eustace exchanged looks with slightly wide eyes. 

Now it all became clear as to where her siblings were. 


	21. Fall of The King

“Not to be rude your majesty, but do you honestly think a surprise attack on the castle will do any good at night?” Glenstorm the centaur couldn’t help but question. After the man who turned out to be a good friend of Caspian’s had been buried, the king had already begun plotting and forming battle strategies. “King Navine is not a stupid man as you know.” Cedric lifted his head up hearing his questioning, letting his leg that had been crossed over his other drop and fold his hands out in front of him leaning forward.

“It’s going to work this time,” he chimed in. “It won’t be a failed mission like the one on Miraz’s castle. Navine probably thinks we’re going to take days to come up with something. He won’t know what hit him.” He then looked over from Peter, to Edmund, to Lucy and finally to Caspian. “So: When are we going to start?”

Caspian gave a few gentle pats on his shoulder. “Now calm down Cedric. First, we have to decide whose staying and whose going.”

Cedric and the other men in the room could feel Lucy’s prying eyes. He couldn’t help but finally glance over in her direction, grinning softly at her. There was always a look of determination in the youngest Pevensie child’s eyes but this evening’s was different. “Lucy-.” Peter already warned her but she shushed him.

“Don’t even try to say anything any of you: I’m not called the Valiant Queen for nothing you know. During the Golden Age, Cedric taught me how to fight I know how to defend myself. I’m not going to stand behind and watch others die…not anymore.”

They knew there was absolutely no use in arguing with Lucy. Once she had her mind set on something there was no stopping her. After that, they got up from their seats so they can begin preparing themselves. “Well,” Cedric said, slipping on his plate of armor with Aslan’s symbol on the front and his black gloves, putting his sword into its sheathen. “I think it’s time we’ve headed off.”

Caspian gave a nod. “You’re right. Let’s not waste any more time here while Navine’s army is most likely on the attack plan. We’ll start by setting up a perimeter around the area.”

XXX

Navine was in good spirits tonight. He wasn’t nervous at all as he watched his maids and servants prepare him for battle. The king licked his lips, at the thought of all the delicious Narnian blood that will be spilt throughout the night as he looked out the window. In the distance, he could see Cair Paravel standing proudly.

“My king!” With a brief glance he looked over to see his right hand man named Farran rush to his side. His left eye with a long scar going across it. Although he was blind in one eye, he was still one of Archenland’s top swordsman. “We’re ready to advance when you are, my liege.”

“Excellent,” Navine drawled, slipping on his helmet and shield finally. “Then shall we go? But first get the phoenix’s ready. I think it’d be quite interesting if we ‘heated things up’ don’t you agree?”

With a simple nod, Farran walked over to a bird cage where a large phoenix could be seen kept inside only to be released moments later for battle. Countless soldiers on Gryphon’s also flew up into the skies with their crossbows on their backs. He wondered, did Caspian really think he had a chance against an army like Archenland?

But he had no idea of the fact some of his own people had already chosen who to really serve under.

XXX

The Archenland castle was only some ways out into the woods where Caspian, Cedric, Peter, Edmund and Lucy as well as many other Narnian’s could be seen garbed in their armor prepared to fight. Drinian had come back some days later with fellow Archenland soldiers whom were now joining forces with Caspian much to everyone’s relief. Just before they marched off however, Caspian called Cedric over to his side after the other talked with the Pevensie’s for a while.

Once they were a few feet away from the large crowd, Caspian and Cedric looked up at one another. “You know, the thought of you being out here churns my stomach.” Caspian whispered, lightly stroking the left side of Cedric’s face with the tip of his fingers. “Just promise me you won’t do anything too stupid like on the Dawn Treader?”

“Well I can’t guarantee you any promises.” Cedric couldn’t help but joke, earning a raised eyebrow from Peter which he ignored. Edmund and Lucy grinned sheepishly as they remembered clearly Cedric taking on that sea serpent. “But. I will promise that I’m not going to die on any of you tonight…who else but me is going to keep you, Peter and his siblings in line huh?”

Caspian simply grinned at his remark, kissing him with passion on the lips whispering an ‘I love you’ before heading back over to the others not before however adding one more thing to his men. “Leave Navine to either me or Lord Cedric,” he ordered in a harsh tone. “For Narnia!” Loud cheers filled the woods and fists pumped in the air. Cedric gave one last look at the Pevensie’s, giving them his infamous grin before they all charged into the battle side by side. Nandana could be seen running alongside Cedric followed by Glenstorm on his other side. The Narnians all poured into the courtyard at once to see armed Archenlander’s awaiting them.

Lucy called out to the Narnian archers, taking out Susan’s bow and arrow telling them to wait for her signal covering for the others. Caspian, Cedric, Peter, Edmund, Glenstorm, Nandana and the others led the front. With Lucy, she successfully hit one soldier right in the heart who was coming at her and another from atop one of the castle towers grimacing inwardly as she watched him fall to his death.

The sounds of swords clinking and clashing against each other echoed all around the courtyard entrance. Blood splattered on Cedric’s cheek as he stabbed one soldier in the back and another through the stomach. Narnians could be seen riding on Gryphon’s from up above, shooting down arrows while trying to doge the phoenix’s that were just released. One phoenix swooped down from atop the tower castle, lighting fires as they did creating a flaming line separating Caspian and Cedric from Peter, Edmund and Lucy’s side. They shielded their faces so no ash got in their eyes and continued fighting.

From the corner of his eye, Cedric could see Nandana let out a mighty roar before pouncing on two Archenland soldiers hearing their pain-filled screams followed by the sound of sharp teeth sinking into their skin.

Many Narnian’s and their Gryphon’s plummeted to the Earth after being shot down, Cedric tried to ignore the sound of their bones crunching upon impact. Lucy, after running out of arrows was now taking part in the dueling helping Trumpkin, Edmund and Glenstorm.

XXX

Across the courtyard, Edmund could see Farran, Navine’s scarred right hand man making his way over to Peter who was already taking on four men at once. Snarling under his breath, he pumped his legs as he got in front of the former High King just in time blocking Farran’s sword with his. The man all but smiled in amusement at his actions.

“Come now boy don’t be foolish.”

The mocking tone aggravated Edmund greatly. He was nineteen, far from a mere ‘boy’. There was a look in Edmund’s eyes that Farran had indeed quite not seen before from someone of his age. He had heard many stories of King Edmund ‘The Just’, now he understood most of them when they talked of the boy having had once a darkened heart.

With a quick step forward, Edmund made a lunge at the man aiming for his heart. Farran quickly deflected the blow with his two swords. One of them was brought down on Edmund’s arm, causing him to cry out in pain catching Peter’s attention instantly.

“Ed! Get away from him.” Peter snapped, getting in front of his wounded brother protectively. Here the former High King was before him. This was indeed a great honor to Farran as he smirked cruelly.

“Well: Let’s see if the stories are true after all shall we my ‘king’?”

XXX

Sweat mixed with blood trickled down Cedric’s face as he helped Caspian take down another soldier. The man had tried attacking Caspian from behind but thank Aslan Cedric happened to be in that same area. “Are you alright?” Caspian asked, helping the other male back up on his feet.

“I’m fine,” Cedric assured him, looking to his right to see Peter and a wounded Edmund taking on Farran at the same time. “Come on!” They continued fighting for what seemed like hours and hours. Caspian had thought about retreating but just as he was about to make the order, Navine himself finally appeared from the castle pushing through the large stone doors. There was nothing but pure pride and boastfulness as he watched a Narnian soldier meet his end right before him. Oh if only looks could kill. Navine would be dead from a heart attack right about now from Caspian’s glare. Navine gave them a terrible smile, drawing out his sword.

“Well I was hoping you’d both be here. Once I’ve dealt with you,” he motioned to Caspian then at Cedric. “You’ll finally be mine.”

“Like hell I will be.” Cedric all but hissed, flinching when the king’s cold fingers brushed over his cheek. He was starting to reach his breaking point. Just as he did the last time they met, he raised a fist to Navine’s face hitting him on the same spot right in the nose. Navine let out a painful hiss, stumbling backwards as blood seeped down from his once again broken nose.

“You…You little brat!” He snapped, finally drawing out his sword.

Their swords clashed against each other as Navine took on Caspian and Cedric at the same time. All three of them were skilled in different ways with the sword so it was quite a scene to watch. The king of Archenland could hear Farran calling for his assistance as he was taken down by Peter and Edmund in the end. But Navine paid no heed to that. The only thing Navine cared about right now was killing Caspian and claiming Cedric as his.

He brought one sword down on Caspian’s shoulder, cutting the sleeve open and managed to make a slice along Cedric’s left leg. The pain was horrid but they still kept fighting.

Cedric continued studying Navine’s movements. He was indeed the better warrior, stronger. But even Cedric had his limits.

Then it was as if time had stopped.

The sickening sound of a sword cutting into flesh could be heard. Everyone stopped to see what had happened. From her spot, after helping a wounded Trumpkin get back on his feet Lucy let out a shocked gasp seeing Caspian’s sword plunged into Navine’s stomach.

The Archenland king’s vision began to blur as Caspian took his sword out, frowning as Navine grinned weakly up at them both. Blood seeping out of his mouth after coughing it out. When his eyes finally closed, collapsed onto his own pool of blood a Narnian was the first to cry out.

“VICTORY!” Soon every other Narnian was joining in on the cheers flinging their weapons high in the air. Caspian and Cedric leant against each other, staring down solemnly at Navine’s corpse.

“I asked Aslan if there was any hope in helping Navine,” Cedric murmured in a tired tone, feeling his eyes droop as Caspian held him tighter against him. “He told me not even He can save everyone from the darkness.”

Caspian sighed softly as he kissed the top of his head tenderly, stroking his hair.

It was finally over.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say that for once I'm actually proud with the action scene XD A little rusty but better compared to how I usually am with fight scenes ha! ^^; 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh: And just another little thing/note. 
> 
> Today, April 15th as many of you all know most likely marks the 100th or so anniversary of the tragic sinking of Titanic. 15,000 innocent people lost their lives late in the night/early morning hours in the frigid waters of the Atlantic ocean. May their souls hopefully found peace. 
> 
> And to Abraham Lincoln who was tragically killed on this day as well. May his soul forever rest in peace.
> 
> Although these events occurred one hundred or more years ago, it is still okay to mourn/show respect for those who lost their lives and keep them in our memory.


	22. After The Battle

The long walk back home was tiring. Very, very tiring. Lucy could be seen riding on Glenstorm’s back, her eyes fluttering open and closed now and then. Nandana slinked along beside Cedric who had Caspian and Peter on his right side with Edmund trailing behind limping every so often. So many lives were lost in the battle, it was going to be a challenge explaining the deaths to the soldiers loved ones. Not a word was uttered the entire way until they finally arrived at Cair Paravel hours later. 

Small cheers erupted from the soldiers making Cedric chuckle as many rushed to their loved ones. Drinian could be seen being hugged the life out of his wife and brother, from the way his wife talked an excited look could be seen on his face after receiving some wonderful news. “Y-You’re sure? You’re absolutely sure?” Caspian, Cedric, Peter, Edmund and Lucy couldn’t help but overhear. 

“Yes my darling you know I’d never tell lies about something such as this!” The woman laughed at his reaction. 

Lucy mouthed to the guys what was going on though they had no clue. Pretending as if they weren’t eavesdropping, Drinian rushed back over with a smile clear on his face. “Your majesties: My young lord….a father. I-I’m going to be a father!” 

“Drinian that’s wonderful!” Lucy couldn’t help but shout, climbing off Glenstorm so the young Queen could hug him followed by claps on the shoulder from Caspian, Cedric Peter and Edmund looking at them with a beaming smile. 

The happiness was short lived however when the survivors gathered around to hear what happened to their loved ones. Cedric had to bite his lip as Caspian wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, gazing out at each Narnian as he spoke. “I speak, with a heavy heart that we suffered great casualties from this battle. However, I also bring great pleasure in speaking that King Navine is dead. Those who fought with us were brave, fighting until the very end. If anyone is in need of anything do not hesitate to ask. Cair Paravel is a home to anyone in need.” And with that, he trudged through the crowd with Cedric alongside him. 

XXX

Peter could feel a wet cloth placed upon his back as one of the male servants a young man named Ronan had him lie down on his stomach while he cleaned the bit of blood that still seeped from his wounds. During the battle at the Archenland castle, that bastard Farran parried around the former High King and struck him in the back sliding the tip of his sword down the flesh. 

“You’re lucky the wound wasn’t too deep your majesty.” Ronan finally spoke up after he finished wiping the blood, motioning Peter to sit up now so he could take a look at his wounded arm next. 

“Yes I suppose I am.” Peter muttered softly, his eyes downcast. A thoughtful frown crossed the red haired male’s face giving a tilt of his head. 

“You know your majesty: If it’s any consolation, from what Lord Cedric told me before he fell into a slumber from exhaustion he said you fought brilliantly against old King Navine’s soldier.” 

Peter looked at him with a slightly shocked, but pleased expression. “And you believe him?” 

“How can I not? You were after all a former High King, I’ve heard loads of fantastic tales about you and your siblings.” Ronan said in a thoughtful tone smiling in a warm manner which Peter eventually returned one of his own. He was thankful, to say the least that despite all they went through Cedric didn’t seem to have any ill feelings towards him nor did he for Cedric. 

“I see…Well thank you Ronan. Tell me, after I’m fixed up would you care to show me around the castle tomorrow morning? I know you’re probably busy but I think I can work something out with that.” 

The light red haired male’s face flushed at hearing Peter’s suggestion. Never, had anyone of any high rank then him aside from King Caspian of course-ever asked Ronan if he wanted to take a break from his daily chores. With another beaming smile, Ronan nodded eagerly making Peter laugh at his child like reaction. “Yes! Oh thank you your majesty I would love to show you around!” 

“Excellent! Oh and one more thing: It’s Peter from now on. Got it memorized?” Peter joked, ruffling his hair making Ronan chuckle at his action. 

XXX

Cedric let out a pained hiss as Caspian applied the last of the rubbing alcohol on his inner thigh where he had been cut by Navine’s sword while watching the other wrap a bandage around the area. “Remember what the nurse told you, don’t do anything strenuous or the stitches may re open again.” Caspian spoke which Cedric sighed softly, letting his head rest on the pillow. 

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” He muttered, still feeling somewhat ashamed of himself that he let Navine get to him so much during the battle. That was one of Cedric’s flaws: He always let someone get underneath his skin and his mind would then be so clouded with anger towards the person he’d never think about the consequences of what may come. 

Caspian, seeming to sense the other’s distraught over this gave him a small smile followed by a light pat on his thigh wound. “You were amazing out there tonight.” He said with pure honesty liking the way he saw Cedric’s mouth curve up into a little grin at the least. 

The king’s words did sooth him somewhat, realizing that Navine was really gone. Soon, Archenland will have a new king chosen someone who wasn’t a supporter of that evil man. Since the incident, it seemed the ties between Archenland and Narnia grew stronger after the fall of Navine. 

“…I love you.” Cedric spoke aloud randomly, a light shade of red dusted over his face. He felt like a high school student confessing his love to the school’s most popular and well liked student. 

“I love you as well.” Caspian leaned forward to he could give a kiss on the side of his neck, then lowered his face kissing Cedric’s wounded thigh earning a shudder from the other male. There was only a few hours until sun rise so they decided to get some rest while it was still dark out. They slept with Cedric’s head laying against his chest and Caspian’s chin resting on Cedric’s head. “Sleep well.” He whispered in Cedric’s ear. 


	23. Proposal

They both could be seen sitting near the pond in the garden behind the castle. Caspian had his arms wrapped around Cedric’s waist, his chin on his shoulder both reading a novel silently together. It was a novel about a young girl being in a forbidden relationship with a stable boy she was friends with. Cedric chuckled inwardly as he remembered Lucy teasing him about reading such books. Speaking of Lucy: Both Cedric, Caspian, Peter and Edmund noticed she seemed to be catching the eye of a young man in the castle. The poor fellow would always blush and stutter when she talked to him, it was rather cute.

Cedric felt Caspian trail his hand down to his stomach, smiling as he leaned into him just a bit more beginning to remember Aslan’s words. “Anything can happen in this world…” He muttered, making the king tilt his head.

“Pardon, Cedric?”

“Oh! Ha ha n-nevermind. I was just remembering something a wise person once told me.” Cedric exclaimed giving Caspian a grin. “Say though Caspian: If…If I were somehow able to give you a child, do you think we’d have a boy first or a girl? Probably a boy wouldn’t you think?”

“Yes. But I’d love to have a daughter as well, I think she’d be…a rather interesting child considering who her father would be.” Caspian laughed seeing Cedric narrow his eyes in a playful manner, but laughed in return at his statement.

“Very funny,” he said with sarcasm. “I think she’d have your eyes probably…”

“And your tanned skin.”

“Maybe some freckles.”

“We’d really have to keep an eye out for her around the boys wouldn’t we?” Cedric couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined him and Caspian being protective if they were to have a daughter. He could see the king making the poor girl have bodyguards wherever she went.

“But of course. I won’t let any daughter of mine have suitors until she was…oh I’d say twenty?”

“Oh come now twenty?! That’s much too late, what about at eighteen? You’re an adult then after all.”

Caspian shook his head in a stubborn manner. “Eighteen would still be far too young.”

The two then shared a laugh at that, thinking how silly they were bickering over what age their imaginary child would be allowed to be courted. The kiss they soon shared after was slow and languid. Caspian slid a hand behind the other’s neck, running his tongue along his bottom lip then slipping it inside Cedric’s mouth. He wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, drawing him in closer when Cedric pulled away for a moment.

“Aslan.”

“I’m Caspian.” The king responded in confusion.

“No: Aslan…He told me he’d help us during the battle at the castle. I don’t understand why he didn’t-look!” Turning around, both males looked to see Aslan walking into view. A wide, beaming smile crossed Cedric’s face as he ran over to greet him. “Aslan!” He couldn’t help but shout, tackling the Great Lion in a hug making Aslan’s body shake with laughter earning a laugh from Caspian as well. Only he or Lucy were able to greet Aslan in such a manner.

“I’m so glad you’re alright! You worried me when you didn’t show up at the battle, I thought something happened to you.”

“But I was there my dear one,” Aslan said with a smile. “I was watching everything even though you may not have seen me physically.”

“You’ll stay for a while won’t you?”

“Of course. There are things I have to tell you, Peter and his siblings.” Caspian watched as Cedric swallowed nervously. _Please tell us everything’s fine back home…_

XXX

They were now resting on the beach sitting in a circle while Aslan laid about in the middle of it. Cedric, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were nervous and yet curious at the same time as they wondered what it was the Great Lion had to discuss with them. He noticed Peter and Edmund held strong faces yet their hands were shaking like his.

“I shall start off with you father,” Aslan began. Cedric finally breathed out slowly, giving him a nod for him to carry on. “Your father is…he is struggling I’m afraid. Although your mother seems to have some understanding as to what is going on, he is going through a terrible mourning. So terrible, that he almost drove himself to commit something that is considered taboo.”

“Taboo?” Lucy spoke in a soft tone. She had a sinking feeling as to what he was referring to, but hoped it was wrong.

“Aslan. D-Did he…Did he really-?” Cedric choked out, feeling Peter’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

When the Great Lion shook his head ‘no’ did he sigh with relief though his heart was heavy as of now. He had always known of his father to be a strong person, yet, he did not realize just how much emotional turmoil his father must have dealt with what with returning home from a long and tiring war to find his son and his son’s friends now ‘missing’ on top of it all.

“Your father is safe dear one fret not about that. Mr. Pevensie was the one whom had saved him as well as Eustace’s parents. But, as time passes he will get through this.” Aslan spoke in an assuring tone. Guilt was slowly beginning to creep in Cedric’s heart inch by inch.

“Cedric it’s alright,” Peter said soothingly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “How could you have known this would happen?”

“I’m so selfish,” Cedric choked out, breaking away from Peter’s comfort. “Here I was being all happy and carefree yet my father was suffering back in our world. I miss them….”

“Cedric…” Edmund had spoken but the other quickly began making his way back to the castle. He was trying to hold everything in but the tears wouldn’t stop pooling in the back of his eyes. Ignoring any looks he received from passersby’s in the castle once he entered through its large doors, he finally spotted Caspian whom seemed to be having a discussion with Drinian over something. Normally, he would have waited patiently but he needed to be with him as of now. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Caspian burying his face in his chest startling the king and captain.

“W-What’s the matter? Cedric love what’s wrong?” Caspian’s tone was gentle and soothing as he kissed the top of the other’s head, feeling his clothes wet with tears. He gave Drinian a thoughtful frown. “Drinian would you mind-?”

“Not at all your majesty. I hope all will be well.”

After, Caspian led Cedric to their bedroom and waited with patience until the other had stopped shedding his tears. Whatever he must have found out from Aslan, Caspian knew that it wasn’t great news at all.

“My father….my father tried to kill himself.” Cedric finally choked out, allowing Caspian to tighten his grip on his shoulders rubbing them gently.

“Dear Aslan,” he whispered out loud. “Is he alright?”

“Aslan told me Peter’s father and Eustace’s managed to stop him before he had actually done anything. I’m selfish aren’t I? Such a little…more than a little prat. I didn’t know he’d be hurt this much without me being there.”

Caspian could feel his body shake with his silent sobs, wrapping his arms tight around as he laid them both down on the bed whispering soothing words. He could only imagine the hurt Cedric was feeling as of now. “Please…don’t leave me?” Caspian heard him whisper, wrapping his arms as much as he could around the other kissing him on the cheek. “I won’t ever leave you, Cedric. Now let’s get some rest. You need it.”

Feeling too tired to protest, Cedric simply nodded his head numbly and drifted off to sleep. The only sounds that could be heard were his soft breathing.

XXX

That evening while Cedric slept, Caspian could feel him stir and see his eyes twitch now and then. A nightmare from the looks of it and not of a good one. “Father please…don’t go,” Caspian heard him whisper. “Don’t go. Caspian….Not you to….Please…”

“Cedric?” Caspian was beginning to worry seeing him start tossing and turning, as if he were trying to get away from something. “Cedric! Wake up, you’re just dreaming!” He actually had to shake him just a bit in order for him to snap out of it. Once his eyes burst open and he was panting heavily, chest rising up and down Cedric was relieved to find Caspian was still beside him.

“You…You and-and my father…you were…I thought I wouldn’t see either of you again.” He finally admitted, sighing heavily after he calmed down somewhat. Not saying a word, Caspian kissed his forehead pulling him in a hug threading his fingers through his hair.

“Shhh. You’re fine Cedric, I won’t leave you I promise.” Caspian rocked him slowly back and forth until he fully relaxed against him. He held Cedric until he felt the other was relaxed enough. Held no more fears nor pain or worries left in him. “I love you so much.” Caspian spoke as he saw stroked the left side of his face. “…Will you marry me?” He let out an amused laugh seeing Cedric roll his eyes.

“Oh sure. You finally propose to me as I’m feeling upset?”

“No! I-I mean no. I asked you because I want to be by your side always. To love you, comfort you when you need to be comforted…and have you do the same for me as well. Won’t you?”

“You know I will.” Cedric whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against Caspian’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Caspian's proposal was a little on the short side I know: But sometimes I believe you don't have to make something super long/fluffy to make it romantic still ^^


	24. Twenty Four

Cedric awoke early the next morning smiling to himself as he felt Caspian’s arms still wrapped around while nuzzling his nose against the older male’s bare chest. He swore that that man could sleep through anything though he supposed that was to be suspected of his fiancé. _Fiancé…_ His face flushed at the thought of finally being married to Caspian. He wished he could have just stayed in bed, looking down at the king’s sleeping form though he knew he had to get ready for the day and how to tell the Pevensie’s of his soon to be marriage. _Well. I suppose just staying here a little longer wouldn’t hurt…right?_

He rested his head on Caspian’s forearm, staring fondly at how peaceful he looked.

“Come now: Is this all I get?”

The younger of the two had to let out a laugh when Caspian sat up slowly, only to pin him playfully down grinning slyly at him.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Cedric apologized, face still a little flushed seeing Caspian’s bare chest licking his lips.

“You didn’t. I was only acting like I was asleep. Getting out of bed isn’t something I want to do right now anyway.” Caspian lowered his head down so he could kiss Cedric on the lips, their lips moving against each other’s in rhythm. This kiss truly was different unlike the others they had shared together. For it held much more passion, more love. Caspian and Cedric were one with the other be it when they were in battle or as they were now. Cedric soon found himself wanting so much more, but knew they had to wait until they were officially betrothed.

“I wish we could stay like this all day.” Cedric finally breathed out after they broke the kiss. Caspian chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against the other males.

“As do I my love. But I’m afraid there are other things we must do for the day…and behaviors like this should wait until after we are married.” A shudder of delight ran through Cedric’s body hearing those words. Oh how he longed for that day. Sure they had come close to doing ‘IT’ on the Dawn Treader but it took much will power for them to break it off. There were numerous times Caspian had to prevent himself from just taking Cedric right then wherever they were. Thoughts of Cedric being under Caspian…a moaning, withering and whimpering of pleasure mess entered his mind as his ears heated up at the thought. Caspian smirked, noticing his ears. “What are you thinking about?”

“N-Nothing. Nothing at all…Just uh, just about my dream I had last night.” Caspian’s grip tightened once more making Cedric laugh softly. “No! No not that one, this one was a good dream for a change.”

“Well I hope you’re right, you had me worried sick last night. Did you always have dreams like that?” Cedric closed his eyes feeling his warm hand on the right side of his face, stroking it in a soothing manner.

“Not very often,” he admitted. “But…When the war back home first started I…I would have dreams of my father not coming home after everything was over. It frightened me very much that I’d wake up in the middle of the night with my heart pounding so loud. But they’ve decreased some now that I know he’s back at least.” _And will hopefully be safe now…_ He had thought that part, sitting in an upright position so he could brush his lips over Caspian’s. The kiss deepened but both let out a soft sigh after pulling away before things got too heated.

“Well. Now the only thing we have to do I suppose is figure out how to tell Peter, Edmund and Lucy.” Cedric said, laughing at the little groan that sounded from Caspian.

“Must we? Can’t we tell them after the ceremony has ended?”

“Oh come now there’s nothing to worry about! Edmund and Lucy like you a lot and I believe Peter doesn’t hold any grudges against you…well not anymore.” Cedric muttered the last part having not told Caspian about what Aslan said to him about Peter’s reaction to him staying in Narnia that day. But before he made a move to stand up and get himself dressed, he felt Caspian grip his hand gently.

“When do you want the arrangements?” Caspian asked, a smirk gracing over his face. Cedric let out a small chuckle as he leaned down so he could kiss him on the corner of his lips mouthing the words ‘Now’ followed by his infamous grin. Caspian laughed softly at his response. “I’m sure I can set something up.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you then?” They shared one more quick kiss before Cedric finally dressed himself and went off to share the news with the Pevensie’s.

XXX                                                  

The response from Edmund and Lucy was predictable but a good one much to Cedric’s relief. Lucy was ecstatic to hear about their engagement, already asking if she can be of any help with the planning at all while Edmund simply congratulated him. Now all that was left to tell was Peter.

He didn’t know why he was nervous a bit telling the former High King as he knocked on the large door that greeted him. It’s not like they were in a relationship anymore so what was the reason? After hearing a muffled ‘Come in’, Cedric let out a few slow breaths before finally entering the room. There, Peter could be seen in a sitting position on his bed looking up from his book the minute Cedric walked in.

“O-Oh. Hey Ced…”

“Hey as well.”

The awkward silence that followed was driving both males mad on the inside so Cedric was the first to break it. “Peter. I….I’ve already told Edmund and Lucy, so you’ll probably hear it from either of them eventually-but Caspian and I are…well w-we’re engaged.” Peter blinked, taking Cedric’s words in slowly as he nodded his head.

“I see. Well that’s great. I’m happy for you guys.”

“Are you bothered by it at all?”

“Why would I? We’re not together anymore.”

“Peter Pevensie don’t you lie to me, tell me the truth.”

“I told you I’m not bothered by it.” Seeing the narrow of his eyes, Peter rolled his own and sighed heavily motioning Cedric to sit down beside him. “Okay fine: To be honest…I was a little jealous of Caspian.” He looked down at the floor with an almost ashamed expression on his face. Peter didn’t want Cedric to know (even though Aslan already told Cedric how Peter reacted about him staying with Caspian but Cedric acted as if he didn’t know), how he felt about him staying in Narnia with Caspian. “I was angry at first. Hated him even, I-Before we came back again I blamed him. I accused him of taking you away from us…thought it was his idea.”

Cedric placed a comforting hand on the oldest Pevensie’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Even though he already knew he could still only imagine the grief Peter must have had at the time. “But,” Peter continued, smiling softly over at him. “When Lucy finally had a chat with me one night about it: She told me you and Caspian had so much love for each other. It was a love she had never seen before…aside from our past one I suppose. She told me that you were well taken care of. I believed her. I’m honestly very happy now for both of you.”

“Aw you big lug,” Cedric joked, ignoring the playful glare Peter sent him after he ruffled the other male’s hair laughing. “I knew you were a softie. But thank you. That…That means a lot Peter, it really does.”

The two then shared a quick hug afterwards before pulling away. “Oh they grow up so fast.” Peter said teasingly letting out a sigh, both laughing as Cedric shoved his shoulder gently.

“Very funny Pevensie.”

XXX

Mr. Purrington could be seen sitting on the living room couch with his hands clasped underneath his chin, staring out into nothing. His face was pale and he looked as if he were to shed a tear any moment now until footsteps could be heard coming in the living room. “Mr. Purrington? Are you doing alright?” It was Susan.

Her voice was laced with concern and worry, her face stained with tears after having another crying session herself just moments ago. It was so quiet now it seemed without her siblings or Cedric around. She was beginning to miss all of them terribly again.

“I’m fine…Just fine.” Mr. Purrington spoke, wiping at his eyes heaving a heavy sigh as she sat down beside the poor man. “I just. I just wish that someone…someone would give me a sign. Show me something that my boy and your siblings are alright.” Susan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wishing she could do more to help him when an all too familiar rumble caught her attention. She thought it had been Mr. Purrington at first, but when both looked at each other curiously then slowly turned their heads the dark haired girl let out a gasp as well as he.

“A-Aslan?” She asked in a tone of disbelief yet excitement as well. There he was, the Great Lion whom she thought she’d never see again was standing right before her in the living room. Mr. Purrington blinked his eyes at least three times, but each time he had the lion would not leave as he thought he would. There was also no fear of the animal at all…in fact, ‘gentle’ was the first word Mr. Purrington could think of to describe him which was an odd thing to think of a lion as ‘gentle’. Her hair whipped behind her as Susan darted for him in a very Lucy-like manner, kneeling down burying her face into his golden mane as the lion chuckled at her reaction. “I’m so glad to see you! I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I am always here when I am needed.” The Great Lion had said, letting out a rumbling deep chuckle as she kissed him on the cheek.

“A-A lion…a talking lion…I must be going mad truly.” Mr. Purrington muttered quietly, shaking his head in disbelief though he jumped the minute Aslan turned to look at him giving the man a kind and gentle smile.

“There is nothing to fear Mr. Purrington. For I have been watching over your son and the Pevensie’s for many years.”

“For years?” Mr. Purrington spluttered, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “Then how come we have not seen you if you claim to have been watching over us?” Surely this was a trick is what Aslan knew the man was thinking. Susan was about to explain though Aslan had already beat her to it.

“Just because you cannot see something doesn’t mean it does not exist.” Aslan explained. “Now. You’re curious about your son are you not? I can assure you that where he is now he is doing just fine. It’s by far the happiest time of his life as of now…he dearly wishes that you wouldn’t fret over him so much.”

A thoughtful frown crossed over Susan’s face as she watched Mr. Purrington lower his gaze to the floor, biting the inside of his cheek. “….He’s alright? He’s really alright? And young Susan’s siblings as well?” Seeing Aslan nod his head, followed by a reassuring nudge to his side the older male finally let a smile curl up on his face. Tears pooled in the back of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away as did Susan with her own, watching as Mr. Purrington stroked Aslan’s mane gently. “Thank you,” he choked out. “I don’t know who you are, but thank you…for watching over my son and his friends.”

“And you people as well.” Aslan said softly, pulling away when Mr. Purrington stopped stroking his golden mane.

“Aslan?” Susan finally spoke up, making the Great Lion turn so he could face the second oldest Pevensie child already having a feeling for what she was about to say seeing a small smile creep up on her face. “Tell Cedric…that I’m happy. Happy for him and Caspian both now…won’t you?”

“And will this ‘Caspian’ person treat him well?” Mr. Purrington asked in a protective tone making Susan laugh softly.

“He is deeply in love with your son as your son is with him. I have never quite seen a relationship such as theirs for many years….not since he loved your brother dear Susan. I shall carry on both of your messages to them both.” Mr. Purrington nodded jerkily, Susan lowered her gaze to the floor while Aslan closed his eyes.

_Everything will finally be at peace…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Together For Eternity

The next few days flew by in a hurry. Caspian had told his advisors of the news and they were all very thrilled to hear of his engagement with Cedric, especially Caspian’s best friend Klaus. Those preparing the celebration feast were moving in a hurry but it was dreadfully slow for Caspian and Cedric. Both males were feeling so many things at the moment: From nervousness, to excitement it was a pattern really. Back and forth their emotions had went. Peter was still a little angsty Cedric could tell, but he was indeed trying his hardest to be supportive of them as was Edmund and Lucy well…Lucy was like a little ball of energy about the whole thing.

Caspian had walked past Aslan speaking to Cedric one day in the hallway, telling him of the fact he finally revealed himself to his father whom was beginning to accept where his son was as was Susan. That brought much relief to him as Cedric thanked Aslan greatly for doing that. On the evening before the big day, Caspian found Cedric leaning against the balcony of their bedroom listening to the sweet sounds of night birds chirping away as well as a Dryad singing from a distance.

Every so often, when a night bird landed on the balcony railing Caspian smiled fondly as he watched Cedric feed the birds from his hand chuckling as they flew around his head after they had their fill as if thanking him and flew off into the darkness.

“Caspian.” Cedric acknowledged, without even turning around to face him a smile creeping up on his face.

“Now how could you have known it was me?” The king asked, joining the other male shortly slipping his hand into his.

“Well mother always told me I had eyes in the back of my head.” An amused smirk stretched over Caspian’s face at the little joke Cedric made, leaning down to peck him on the lips for a brief second. There, a light breeze ruffled Cedric’s hair. The light of the moon casting a glow on the right side of his face.

“You nervous about tomorrow?”

“No way. I’m more excited if not anything else. I’ve waited a long while for this you know.” He pressed his forehead against Caspian’s, kissing him on the lips chuckling against his as Caspian trailed his tongue teasingly along his bottom lip.

“I love you.” Caspian murmured after pulling away, still having his forehead pressed against Cedric’s.

“And I you as well…”

XXX

Caspian was trying to calm his nerves with the help of the maids Sasha and Trina attempting to relax him as he stood nervously at the altar. He was waiting with baited breath for his handsome fiancé to walk through those large doors, wondering what was taking so long for him to be here. There, a nudge was felt at his hand. He looked down to see Aslan grinning up at him followed by a reassuring nod of his head. In the audience…a rather large audience mind you, the Pevensie’s could be seen in the front row. Ronan, the servant boy, could be seen sitting beside Peter while Lucy tossed a beaming smile at Caspian. As he waited for Cedric, he couldn’t help but remember the very first time he had met him.

_“Ready…steady…”_

_He was all but cut off when another man’s yell startled him._

_The strange male before him soon started attacking Cedric with his own sword in which Cedric fought back just as hard. Their swords clinked and clashed against the other. Surprisingly, they were moving almost as if they were in sync with the other._

_Sweat trickled down the side of his head followed by a bit of blood after receiving a minor cut on his forehead when Lucy’s pleading voice made the two stop._

_“Stop it!”_

_Cedric and Caspian were panting softly, both staring the other down as they cautiously lowered their weapons._

_Peter and the others finally caught up just moments after hearing the fighting. Glaring heavily at the man whom they would soon learn was named Caspian, Peter tenderly placed his hand on the side of Cedric’s forehead where his cut was. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you too bad?”_

_“I’m fine…” Cedric muttered in a quiet tone, careful when removing Peter’s hand away from his forehead. “It’s only a scratch Peter. I’ll live.”_

_Prince Caspian really wasn’t quite whom they were expecting. He was young for one thing, just eighteen years old around Peter and Cedric’s age. He was clearly a Telmarine and it wasn’t just by his accent they figured that out._

_Caspian’s gaze lingered over to Cedric. “I have heard of the Kings and Queens of Narnia…you must be lord Cedric correct?” A smirk forming across his face while they walked seeing a bit of a grin creep up on Cedric’s face._

_“You’re correct. Peter and I were married…well the keyword is ‘were’ married. Not anymore.”_

_“Well isn’t this a surprise,” Edmund began in a teasing tone. “You’re not screaming like a little six year old girl and climbing up the highest perch possible…nor are you actually pissing in your pants!”_

_“E-Ed shut up!” Cedric snapped feeling his face and ears turn a bright red. “And that was ONE time okay once!”_

Caspian had to fight back a laugh that threatened to escape past his lips remembering that moment. Remembering what Edmund told him, about how Cedric and Peter actually got into duels when they were a married couple he hoped that that wouldn’t happen to them. Very mindful of how short tempered the other and he himself even could be. The clearing of the announcer-who was Edmund-could be heard clearing his throat. Lucy fought back a smirk watching the Just King try to act ‘dignified’ which he shot a quick glare in her direction. “Ahem! May we present Lord Cedric: Warrior and Protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia!” As soon as he uttered those words, Cedric finally stepped through the large stone door. Nandana the tiger could be seen walking beside him with Trufflehunter on the other side. Trina and even shy Sasha were beaming with pride at the outfit they had made for him. It was a simple red buttoned down shirt with a gold sash around his waist and black pants but all the same Caspian thought he looked brilliant.

Cedric couldn’t help but grin as Edmund gave him a thumbs up, giving one in returning earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Lucy and the dwarf Trumpkin were both fighting their hardest not to cry as did Peter, whose shoulder was being patted in a comforting manner by Ronan.

Once they led him up the altar steps, Cedric knelt down and hugged Nandana around his large neck patting the top of his head then proceeded to do the same with Trufflehunter. “Thank you, my friends…for all that you have done.”

“It is our honor my young lord.”

Smiling fondly, Cedric gave them a small wave as they headed back into the crowd before turning his attention to Caspian and Aslan. Before Edmund left to join his siblings, he and Cedric shared one more hug grinning softly at the other. “Take care of yourselves.” Edmund spoke aloud.

"Narnians," Aslan started as Cedric moved to take his spot across from Caspian. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two wonderful men. King Caspian X, and Lord Cedric the Warrior." The crowd clapped enthusiastically. “The love I see here is true and genuine, a bond that cannot shatter or break no matter what may happen in the future. Now, if you two please,” the Great Lion motioned them to join hands which they had done. “The rings please?” Soon, a young girl with two different shades of green eyes walked up with a proud smile on her face as she held them up for them to take.

“Elizabeth!” Cedric couldn’t help but say in an excited voice casting a beaming smile over to the girl’s parents who waved enthusiastically to him from their spot in the audience. Her little face flushed at his greeting and quickly returned back to her parents sitting in between them.

“Now let us continue,” Aslan began watching as they slipped on each other’s ring. “Caspian: Do you take Cedric to be your husband? Until death do you part?”

“Yes.” He stuttered, earning a laugh from the Great Lion until he shook his head regaining his composure. “I-I mean…I mean I do.”

“And do you Lord Cedric: Take king Caspian to be your husband? Until death do you part?”

“Heck yeah. I mean ahem! I do.” Oh he could just hear Peter and Edmund snickering in the audience which he rolled his eyes inwardly though grinned teasingly hearing Lucy nudge them harshly telling them to ‘shush’. With a little smile, Caspian leaned over pecking Cedric on the cheek which even Aslan gave a little eye roll at.

“Have I said you may kiss your husband?”

“But it was only on the cheek.”

Laughing at the innocent tone, Aslan smiled up at both of them. “You may now kiss your husband.” A hint of amusement could be heard. Every Narnian in the room clapped and cheered as they shared their first married couple kiss in front of everyone. The Pevensie siblings clapped the loudest, even Peter. As soon as they pulled apart, they couldn’t help but share one more public kiss.

XXX

Caspian noticed that their once light touches were growing into something far more passionate. He swallowed, feeling Cedric’s hands run up from his thighs to his chest rubbing his nipples with the tip of his thumb until they hardened under his touches. Licking his dried lips, he pushed Cedric gently down atop of the bed pressing his forehead against his. “I love you.” He breathed out. “So, so much Cedric.”

“I love you as well, Caspian.” Cedric whispered out loud.

The king could feel Cedric raise his hips, rubbing them against his groin earning a groan to escape past his lips. He cupped Cedric’s face, pressing his lips hard against his sliding his tongue in the other’s mouth without asking for entrance. Caspian felt one of Cedric’s arms wrap around his shoulders, groaning as his nails dug into his shoulder blades. He had dreamt so long of doing such things to Cedric. Yes, they had come quite close of doing ‘it’ on the Dawn Treader but they never had gotten far.

Cedric moaned out Caspian’s name at every touch, every kiss. “Turn around…Cedric please.” Caspian ordered. Nodding in understanding, Cedric had not before licking two of Caspian’s fingers for lubricant after the other pushed them up gently towards his lips. Shuddering with anticipation, he spread Cedric’s entrance lowering his fingers shoving them as carefully as possible passed the tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes at the tight feeling, licking his lips watching his beloved arch his back beautifully.

Two fingers moved in and out, while he lowered his head to run his tongue over one of the younger male’s already hard nipples. “Caspian.” Cedric moaned, bucking his hips at each thrust of those fingers. Seeing as he looked stretched enough, Caspian proceeded adding a third finger in stretching him as much as he could before entering him completely. “Oh…Caspian…J-Just like that.” Cedric whispered, eyes clouded with pure want and need.

Caspian swallowed a gasp of air, finally pulling his fingers out watching Cedric’s chest rise and fall in gentle movements. “Are you ready?” He whispered in the others ear, leaning down kissing him on those sweet lips of his running a hand along his inner thigh.

“Gods yes.” Cedric muttered after.

“It may hurt after you know.”

“This isn’t like it’s my first time you know.” Cedric said, smiling reassuringly in which Caspian returned a small one as well, liking the way the young warrior’s hand caressed the left side of his face in a loving manner. “I trust you Cas. Please now. I’m ready.” The king took a deep breath at his words, spreading his legs further apart before finally pushing himself in.

The heat engulfed both of them entirely. Caspian had never quite done something like this before, not even as an experiment when he was younger so Cedric had to ‘coach’ him a bit on some levels. It sent completely shivers and shudders through both their bodies. Caspian’s lips latched on to Cedric’s neck, kissing and biting it in the same spot again and again until a dark purple colored bruise formed on it.

Caspian made sure to hold onto Cedric each time he thrusted, cherishing the other’s moans of pleasure burying his face in the crook of his neck as he continued filling him up.

“Please…Please cum for me Cedric.” Caspian begged, feeling his own member begin to leak with pre cum.

He had to open his eyes, watching Cedric’s face as they both came on each other’s chest and stomach.

“Caspian!”

“Cedric!”

That had done it for Cedric. His throat was completely hoarse from screaming and moaning Caspian’s name, smiling tiredly as he watched the other lick the cum from his thighs and chest before finally reaching his lips. “I love you,” he murmured against them. “So very, very much.”

“And I love you as well…more than you could ever know.”

Feeling nothing but exhaust, Caspian pulled the covers up over their naked bodies leaning over Cedric’s shoulder so he could blow out the candle on the nightstand beside the bed. Sleep soon overtook the happily married couple.

Neither of them had ever gotten so much rest as they had this night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost finished sadly: Just one more chapter to post and that is the epilogue *Warning: It will contain mentions of male pregnancy so if that's not your thing, kindly look away from it or pretend you didn't read that part whatever* 
> 
> This had been a long, fun and enjoyable/relaxing story for me to have worked on ^^ One of the few I didn't feel stressed with actually ha ha. To those who have read or looked at it thank you very much for doing so! Although comments are loved dearly just knowing people have read it is good enough for me. Again thank you to those so much! <3 
> 
> And now...to post the epilogue ;_; *rolls away trying not to tear up X'3*


	26. Epilogue

“Oh Evelyn will you please, please stop crying for your father?”

Some months had passed since Cedric and Caspian became married and the young man could be seen pacing back and forth in their bedroom holding their newborn daughter in his arms rocking her as gently as possible while trying not to twitch as the child let out another rather loud cry. And yes you have been reading this right: A daughter!

Just as Aslan had told Cedric, anything is possible in the Narnia world unlike that of ours. On a slightly cold and breezy day the young warrior had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Everyone, even he and Caspian were shocked at first all assuming they were going to have a son. But Cedric already felt a strong connection with his child the minute she had been born and Lucy laid her in his arms after she had been cleaned properly. Cedric had been deeply worried at first though. From all the research he had done in his and the Pevensie’s world, if a daughter was born of royalty and not a son he worried something would happen to his little girl. Aslan and Trufflehunter both assured him such things would never happen in Narnia to her.

Just as he always did, Aslan gently blew on the child’s body smiling reassuringly up at both of her parents. “Do not worry my dear ones: I will always be here to protect you and your child.”

Smiling softly and thanking Aslan, the two males smiled pleasantly at one another when Edmund asked if they had any names picked out for her at all. That was when Cedric had chosen the name ‘Evelyn’. ‘Evelyn Purrington’ named after his grandmother whom Cedric held so much respect and admiration for.

 _This is impossible_ the young man sighed heavily in his mind as his daughter continued whimpering and crying up at him. He hated seeing her so upset but what was he to do?

“Well no wonder she’s not falling asleep the way you’re tossing her around like she’s one of those football things from your world.” Cedric turned to give Caspian a playful glare seeing him raise his hands up in defense laughing softly. “Here. Let me hold her.” Caspian gestured Cedric to place Evelyn in his arms.

“Alright. But I’m warning you I swear I’ve tried everything she just won’t calm down.”

But once Caspian held their daughter, whispering soothing words to her and smiled softly seeing her start to relax a bit.

Cedric stared at him in disbelief.

“….My baby hates me.”

“Oh Cedric.”

Caspian sighed softly as he watched Cedric flop down on the bed, sniffling as tears pooled in the back of his eyes. The maid Trina had warned Caspian that Cedric will go through an emotional period after childbirth: Cedric was able to control his moods somewhat but it was nerve wracking for the king at times never knowing what kind of mood he’d be in. He shifted Evelyn carefully in his arms, so he could wrap one around Cedric’s shoulders kissing him tenderly on the side of the head. “Evelyn does NOT hate you. All babies cry continuously Cedric…maybe she just needed her father.”

“Oh so I’m not her father to?”

“Now you know that’s not what I meant.” Caspian said, swallowing nervously at the narrow of Cedric’s eyes. If this were a cartoon he’d be sweat-dropping right now.

A sigh escaped passed the other’s lips as he gave a shake of his head followed by a thoughtful frown. “I’m sorry for snapping I just…I’m scared. This is my first time having a child, I may have watched children for other parents back in England but never an infant. What if I mess up raising her?”

“And you think I’m not scared?” Caspian asked in a gentler tone this time, cradling Evelyn’s head protectively as they both held her this time. “There’s no such thing as a ‘perfect parent’, Cedric. We’re going to make mistakes and there may even be times Evelyn might lash out at us when she gets older…but we’re a team you and I. We’ll help each other, help raise our little girl together. Do you understand what I mean love?”

“….I suppose you’re right. Babies don’t come with pamphlets or manuals after all. Though sometimes I wish they had.”

Both males shared a small laugh at that, leaning over to kiss each other softly on the lips. Feeling a little bit better after hearing Caspian’s words, Cedric took Evelyn back in his arms smiling softly when she smiled back. Now, most people would say it’s ‘gas’ or something else but he and Caspian knew that that was a true and genuine smile.

XXX

As time passed, Evelyn grew into a very beautiful and bright young lady. She loved her aunt Lucy and uncles Peter and Edmund dearly glad to hear that they were allowed to stay in Narnia to like her father was able. When Cedric tucked her securely in bed one night, Evelyn finally asked him the one question this time he was unsure how to ask.

“Will Aunt Susan come to Narnia to someday?”

Cedric bit the inside of his cheek in thought, glancing over at an equally unsure Caspian before looking back at the little girl once more. Although she looked a little like both of them he could really see some Susan in her as well. How she could act childish one minute and try to be mature and ‘dignified’ the next.

Finally, after shaking his head the warrior smiled softly leaning down to kiss his her on the forehead lovingly. “Yes. I believe she will my princess. It’s just going to…”

“Take a while.” Caspian finished, walking beside so he could kiss her forehead as well smiling down at Cedric then back at Evelyn. “Your Aunt Susan still has things to do where she is and before you know it she’ll be here with the rest of us.”

“I hope so. She sounds really interesting…I hope to meet her someday.” And with that, the little girl’s eyes finally drifted to a close as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Both her fathers whispered ‘Goodnight little princess’, blew out the candle on the side of her bed and walked silently off to their room.

Some hours later.

Cedric could be seen with his head resting against Caspian’s chest, silently reading along to a novel he held in his hands. Caspian’s free hand threading his fingers through Cedric’s hair smiling softly down at him once more.

“I knew, since you came back on the Dawn Treader that I was going to marry you. I knew what the outcome would be in the end.” Cedric spoke softly, smiling up at him as well.

“And the day I first met you, I knew there was something about you that drew me to you. You were the one my professor told me I was destined to be with.” Caspian had told him, sharing one brief kiss on those sweet lips rubbing his back soothingly as they continued on reading in silence.

Things really were better now after all.

Everything and everyone was at peace.

 

 

 


End file.
